AiSHITERU!
by UshioC431
Summary: Natsuki y Shizuru despiertan en la misma cama sin recordar qué sucedió la noche anterior... Misiones absurdas que pueden ser el inicio de algo.
1. Regalo de cumpleaños

Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches. Soy UshioC431 (Díganme Ushio :D) Esta es una adaptación a una historia original que escribí allá por la prehistoria, pero esta vez me tomaré la libertad de robarme las personalidades de algunos personajes de Mai Hime, específicamente Shizuru y Natsuki. De antemano gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Regalo de cumpleaños

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo una guapa mujer de cabello castaño, tratando de abrir los ojos. -Espera… ¡¿qué estas haciendo desnuda en mi cama?!

-Lo mismo para ti BAKA… ¿por qué estás desnuda…. Aquí… conmigo?

-¿yo?- miró su propio cuerpo sin prenda alguna que cubriera su tersa y blanca piel- ¡kyaaa!-dijo mientras tomaba la sábana que yacía en el piso para cubrirse. –¿Co..cómo pasó esto?

No es que no estuviera feliz de amanecer al lado de aquella peliazul de ojos tan verdes cual esmeraldas, es más, si alguien las grabó de pura casualidad y las subió a redtube ojalá le pasara el link... pero ¿no acordarse de cómo habían llegado a amanecer en tal estado? ¡Era un insulto a su perversión! Además, tenía por bien sabido que la ojiverde la odiaba a morir…. Y ahora, al parecer la odiaría un poco más puesto que habían despertado en tales condiciones.

-¡Tú maldita pervertida! ¿qué me hiciste? ¿pusiste algo en mis bebidas anoche?- Preguntó la histérica peliazul casi olvidándose de que el pudor existe

-Bien sabes que yo ni siquiera me acerqué a ti… -Respondió la castaña con hermosos ojos parecidos al ruby. -por cierto ¿por qué viniste a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿no se supone que me odias y que por eso no aceptaste mi invitación?

-Pe..pero, Reito, invitaste a Reito ¡Tenía que verlo a como diera lugar!

-Ah, ¿eso era todo?- dijo bastante decepcionada la pelinegra. _"de modo que él te gusta"_ -¿cómo no lo iba a invitar? Es el mejor barman que conozco… y mi mejor amigo.

La escena era un tanto divertida… las chicas no dejaban de discutir, y a pesar de la discusión no se paraban de la cama a ponerse ropa ¿sería este un concurso para ver quién era la menos pudorosa?  
Al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, la peliazul se levantó, cubriendo su esbelto y bien proporcionado cuerpo con la colcha de aquella cama y comenzó a buscar cada prenda de vestir que había portado la noche anterior. La otra, simplemente disfrutó la vista.

-¡Pervertida! ¡Te odio! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! –dijo al salir de la recámara una muy molesta peliazul, para luego azotar la puerta.

-y yo te amo…- dijo en un susurro la castaña, volviendo a recostarse en su cama. Lentamente, aún con la duda de cómo habían terminado desnudas en su cama, los párpados de la chica se fueron cerrando, quedando profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **-¡Feliz cumpleaños Shizuru! –gritaron los invitados a la fiesta, mientras le arrojaban serpentinas de todos colores a aquella bella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos de un extraño tono rojo.**

 **-Gracias chicos…-dijo con una radiante sonrisa, misma que cambió a una expresión de sorpresa al ver en su fiesta de cumpleaños a la chica que hacía mucho tiempo que había robado su corazón. " _¿qué hace aquí? ¿no se supone que me odia? En fin, esperaré a que venga a felicitarme… me ha ignorado por tanto tiempo que hoy no iré a saludarla como hago todos los días en la universidad ¡No! ¡Hoy esperaré a que sea ella quien venga!"_**

 **La festejada se paseó por todo el lugar, agradeciendo personalmente la presencia de cada uno de los invitados, para remarcar el hecho de que a la única que no saludaría era a aquella peliazul.**

 **Pero al parecer la susodicha se mantenía ignorándola y no apartaba la vista de la barra de bebidas.**

 **-¿Fujino? –Una dulce voz la llamó**

 **-¿eh? Perdón Nao-san ¿decías algo?**

 **-Me pareció que estabas un poco triste ¿hay algo que no te guste de esta fiesta?- preguntó preocupada aquella chica pelirroja.**

 **-Pues… -respondió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el sitio donde estaba la dueña de los suspiros de la cumpleañera.**

 **-Pero ¿qué hace Natsuki aquí? ¿no se supone que ella no vendría a tu fiesta? Incluso rechazó la invitación que le diste frente a todos en la cafetería…**

 **-No importa… de alguna manera me siento feliz de que haya venido.**

 **-Lo que tú necesitas es un buen trago, ven.**

 **-Pe..pero ella está ahí, justo enfrente de la barra…**

 **-Da igual, esta es tu fiesta, tienes todo el derecho de ir a tomar un trago en tu propia barra ¿no? -Al ver que Shizuru y Nao se acercaban, Natsuki dio la vuelta, alejándose lo más posible de ellas y se dispuso a platicar con algunas chicas. – No puedo creer que estés tan colada por una chica tan grosera… si no quería venir a tu fiesta, simplemente se debió quedar en su casa a ver televisión.**

 **-Te dije que no importa.- dijo tratando de sonreír. – Reito ¿serías tan amable de servirme un tequila... o lo más fuerte que tengas?**

 **-Por supuesto Fujino ¿qué tal te lo estás pasando? –dijo sonriente el chico, mientras servía la bebida.**

 **-De maravilla, gracias por venir.**

 **-Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga.**

 **-Y a ti mi amor ¿qué te sirvo? – dijo refiriéndose a Nao.**

 **-Por ahora nada… y ya deja lo de "mi amor", ya no somos nada. -Hay parejas que uno nunca entiende y ellos solían ser el caso.**

 **-Los dejo, chicos, acaba de llegar un invitado, voy a saludarle. –les dijo la cumpleañera con tal de separarse de ese problemático par y luego caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba dispuesto el bufete.**

 **La música electrónica inundaba la mansión en la que se desarrollaba la fiesta, nada de reggaetón, pues Shizuru decía que esa cosa hacía que su coeficiente intelectual disminuyera. Los invitados, aunque sabían que de cierta manera tuvieran libertad de hacer un desastre en esa inmensa casa, evitaban hacer destrozos, nunca se sabía si la festejada simplemente lo dejaría pasar o si personalmente les partiría la cara si se enteraba que habían roto algún objeto de esa casa… el carácter de Shizuru no era algo con lo que se debía jugar.**

 **A lo lejos, separada de los invitados, se encontraba la festejada con la mirada puesta en aquella ojiverde que hacía ya tiempo que era la causante de sus suspiros.**

 **-Pensé que estarías aquí –dijo Nao, mientras se acercaba a Shizuru con dos vasos de tequila. –toma, este es para ti… no espera, es este, al otro ya le tomé.**

 **-gracias… -tomó el vaso y se tomó la bebida como si de agua se tratara**

 **-¿por qué no disfrutas la fiesta?**

 **-¿no ves que la estoy disfrutando? –dijo en tono sarcástico. –Mira, el mismo cielo me mandó casi envuelto ese maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños, mismo que en toda la noche se ha dedicado a ignorarme, y que en toda la maldita noche no ha tenido la decencia de venir a decir "feliz cumpleaños"… ni por error ha venido a felicitarme… -se llevó ambas manos al rostro, mientras de sus ojos brotaban dos gruesas lágrimas.**

 **-Oye, no te he dado mi regalo ¿verdad? -Dijo Nao, evitando en lo posible que su sonrisa la delatase.**

 **-Ah, no importa –dijo calmándose un poco y limpiándose las lágrimas con la llema de su índice.**

 **-Mi regalo será el mejor de todos, ya lo verás…**

* * *

Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

El sonido de un teléfono despertó a la castaña.

-No recuerdo haber puesto ese tono en mi teléfono… -dijo al despertar.

Volteó a todos lados buscando el dichoso aparatito que la había despertado.

Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Por fin lo vio, tirado en el piso… solo había un pequeño detalle, su teléfono estaba encima del buró, junto a la lámpara de noche, el teléfono negro que sonaba sin parar, el maldito nokia gris que timbraba en el suelo no podría ser de otra persona más que de esa chica…

-¿Hola?

-¡Demonios! de todos los lugares en los que pude olvidar mi teléfono... -dijo al otro lado de la línea Natsuki. -Necesito urgentemente ese teléfono. ¿Serías tan amable de enviarmelo con alguien?

-¿tan repulsivo te resulta mi rostro?

-Así es.

-Bien... si así son las cosas, olvídate de tu teléfono. adios

-¡Espera! di...discúlpame... en serio necesito ese teléfono, toda mi vida está puesta en él.

-Como si me importara -dijo ocultando la preocupación ante la frase "toda mi vida está puesta en él."

-Por favor, lo necesito...

-Entonces ven por él... ás, necesitamos recordar exactamente qué pasó...

-no deseo ir a tu casa, menos a hablar de ese tema.

-Fu fu fu... entonces me quedaré con la duda de si te llevaste mi virginidad... además de quedarme con tu móvil. -no sabía cómo era que tal chantaje saliera de sus labios.

-¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? -gritó claramente ofendida.

-Bien, entonces olvídate de tu teléfono

-Te veo una hora entonces... -dijo resignada.

No se sentía preparada mentalmente para ver a Natsuki Kuga, no después del numerito de la mañana, pero ella misma se había tendido la trampa. Quizá era el amor que le tenía a aquella diosa lo que la había movido, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta...  
Lo único que sabía era que en una hora esa bella mujer estaría nuevamente ante las puertas de su casa...

* * *

¿qué cosas importantes puede guardar un teléfono celular?  
pero más importante ¿cómo llegaron a amanecer juntas en la misma cama y desnudas?

 **Anunciador de televisión** :"no se pierda el siguiente episodio"

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y demás háganlo saber.


	2. Mis problemas

**Capítulo 2**

 **Mis problemas.**

Desde los jardines de la gran mansión, un apuesto jardinero de unos 25 años con ojos aún más negros que el azabache de su pelo, observaba cómo una furiosa peliazul le proporcionaba una sonora bofetada a la heredera de la fortuna Fujino.

-Tú maldita, no sé qué es lo que deseas obtener de mí, pero si perder mi teléfono es necesario para no abrir la boca estoy dispuesta a ello. - mintió.

-Yo lo único que quiero es tener una pista acerca de lo que ocurrió anoche, - dijo mientras sobaba la mejilla que acababa de ser golpeada por aquella chica que se negaba a decir una sola palabra sobre aquello. -saber cómo es que amanecimos en tales condiciones.

-Pues… que yo no sé cómo fue que amanecí contigo y si no hay nada más que hacer aquí, me retiro a mi casa. Es un precioso sábado como para estarlo desperdiciando aquí. –dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Ara...Tal parece que sí recuerdas lo que pasó anoche… pero si no quieres decirlo no te obligaré a hablar. Aquí tienes tu estúpido teléfono. – estiró la mano ofreciendo aquel teléfono que había sido el pretexto para volver a ver a esa chica.

Natsuki volteó y con molestia tomó su teléfono, ya con él en manos, salió de esa casa y se dispuso a caminar los más de cien metros que la separaban de la reja de entrada de aquella mansión a la que tanto odiaba asistir.

-Sebastián –dijo Shizuru dirigiéndose al jardinero que hacía más de veinte minutos que había descuidado su trabajo por observar la reciente discusión. – ya te has enterado de mucho… me gustaría que te esforzaras más en tu trabajo.

-Si señorita, lo siento. (y mi nombre no es Sebastián).

La castaña volvió a entrar a la mansión un tanto frustrada por no haber obtenido ninguna información acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, porque si bien habían amanecido desnudas en la misma cama, nadie podría saber con exactitud qué había sucedido detrás de la puerta de su habitación en la noche de su cumpleaños.

-Señorita, el desayuno está servido. – dijo una tímida mujer rubia que portaba el aburrido uniforme negro que la identificaba como trabajadora de esa mansión.

-Gracias Haruka. Y me llamo Shizuru, lo de señorita es fastidioso y quién sabe si aún lo sea. –dijo con toda la intención de hacer sonrojar a la joven, cosa que logró sin esfuerzo.

Cumplido el objetivo de picar a la servidumbre, Shizuru Fujino se dirigió al comedor.  
El comedor ocupaba una amplia zona de la casa, era demasiado espacio para que una persona comiera sola… de hecho remarcaba el hecho de que ella, en esos momentos estaba completamente sola.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad de un taxi salía una aún furiosa Natsuki.

"Pero quién se cree esta tonta. No por tener millones en el banco puede venir y chantajear a todo el mundo"

Aunque ella misma estaba consciente de que a pesar de que Shizuru sólo la hizo viajar de vuelta hasta la mansión, la culpa residía en ella que había dejado olvidado ese maldito teléfono que estaba obligada a llevar desde hacía unos cinco meses.  
 _  
-Natsuki –la llamó un hombre maduro, de tez clara, ojos verdes parecidos a los de ella; lleno de canas no por la edad sino por la carga de trabajo. -¿puedes venir por favor?_

 _-Si padre. – Se levantó del sofá en el que minutos antes se encontraba tumbada viendo lo que hubiera en la televisión y se dirigió al comedor, donde estaba su padre._

 _-Hija, tengo que pedirte que hagas algo por mí ¿puedes hacerlo? – dijo en un tono serio._

 _-¿De qué se trata?_

 _-Natsuki, estás a unos cuantos meses de salir de la universidad. Eres mi única hija. Sólo a ti puedo confiarte esto – dicho esto sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un teléfono celular. –tómalo por favor._

 _-Papá, si es por el teléfono celular que te pedí hace un año, yo ya compré…_

 _-Sé que compraste uno, pero este que te confío tiene una función más importante que la de sólo hacer llamadas._

 _-No entiendo._

 _-No necesitas entenderlo, sólo te pido que lo lleves siempre como al más preciado de tus tesoros. Tómalo por favor. –rogó una vez más, haciendo que la peliazul cediera._

 _-De acuerdo y ¿por cuánto tiempo necesito llevarlo?_

 _-Hasta que recibas la llamada de una persona que responda al nombre clave "Ryuu". Él te dirá qué es lo que debes hacer._

 _-¿lo que debo hacer? –dijo confundida, cada vez entendiendo menos de lo que le decía su padre._

 _-Natsuki… desde que naciste supe que serías tú quien completaría la misión que me fue encomendada, pero eso será una historia que te contaré en otra ocasión, puesto que ahora tengo algunos negocios pendientes. – Se levantó de la silla de ese pequeño comedor y sin decir una palabra más salió de la casa._

 _Esa fue la última conversación que Natsuki tuvo con su padre. Desde ese día en que le entregó el móvil y salió de casa no volvió a saber de él._

 _Ya eran cinco meses de búsqueda de ese hombre al que todos conocían por el nombre "Renji Kuga" y al que ella solía llamar "papá". Y la única pista que tenía era ese teléfono y la esperanza de recibir esa llamada de "Ryuu"._

 _Ocultó el asunto de la desaparición de su padre ante los compañeros de la universidad, presentándose día a día con una candorosa sonrisa para todos… excepto para su infinito dolor de cabeza llamado Shizuru Fujino._

Entró a su casa y se tumbó en aquel sofá como lo hacía todos los días.  
Un mar de preguntas venían a su mente en cuanto a la desaparición de su padre, y no conforme con eso, ahora un problema más a su larga lista, un problema con cabello castaño y bellos ojos rojos... ¿Bellos? Borró el pensamiento.

 _Una fiesta a la que ella misma había jurado y perjurado que no iría … a la que acudió con el interés de ver a un chico…_

 _Y luego de ver que tal chico se liaba con otra mujer, a punto de irse en definitiva de aquel lugar se encontró con la festejada, esa persona a la que tan groseramente había evitado durante toda la noche estaba frente a ella mirándola con un evidente desconsuelo en su cara._

 _-¿qué te ocurre Shizuru? –dijo al ver el semblante de la cumpleañera. –hay algo mal en tu perfecta fiesta de cumpleaños._

 _-Si por mal te refieres a que la persona que se adueñó de mi corazón no venga a saludarme… si, estoy muy mal._

 _Natsuki no tenía interés por lo que ocurriera en la vida de Shizuru (o al menos lo fingía muy bien), y mucho menos ahora que veía cómo Reito metía mano en la falda de una de las invitadas a la fiesta._

 _-Me voy. – dijo a punto de llorar "Mi padre desaparecido y mi amor platónico coqueteando con alguien que claramente no soy yo"._

 _Pero antes de que caminara un paso más sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo y la atraía para robarle un beso. Ese alguien era Shizuru._  
 _Aunque el comienzo del beso fue algo brusco, poco a poco se fue suavizando._  
 _Quizá por despecho, quizá por sacarse ese dolor en su corazón al ver al chico de sus sueños en brazos de otra, Natsuki correspondía a los besos y caricias que la castaña le proporcionaba._  
 _-Va…vámonos de aquí.- dijo en un jadeo la peliazul, apenada por que los invitados a la fiesta la vieran besuqueándose con nada menos que la festejada._  
 _-Me preguntaba cuándo lo pedirías. –_

 _Y sin más, subieron a prisa las escaleras, cruzaron la puerta de una amplia habitación impregnada del embriagante olor de aquella Fujino que ahora la acorralaba contra la pared mientras se dedicaba a proporcionarle apasionados besos._

 _La lujuria se apoderó rápidamente de Natsuki. Quien sin pensárselo arrancó esa blusa negra que le impedía tener contacto con la piel de la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Se detuvo unos segundos al darse cuenta que Shizuru no llevaba nada debajo de esa blusa más que ese sensual cuerpo que la incitaba a probar. Se dispuso a besar aquellos pechos que tan generosamente la invitaban a disfrutarlos._

 _¡y lo que siguió! Esa fue con seguridad la noche más salvaje de toda su vida… tanto que tras la sesión de besos, de caricias y de... placer, el cansancio la venció haciendo que al otro día al despertar se sintiera confundida al verse desnuda frente a la chica que más detestaba._

 _¿Era una sonrisa lo que veía en el rostro de Shizuru?_

 _Tras recordar su desenfrenada noche, Natsuki no pudo más que gritar._

 _-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

 _-¿que ocurre? Espera… ¡¿qué estas haciendo desnuda en mi cama?!_

 _-Lo mismo para ti… ¿por qué estás desnuda…. Aquí… conmigo? –dijo fingiendo demencia, pues ella misma sabía lo que había pasado: había sido víctima de la lujuria._

 _-¿yo?¡kyaaa! ¿ Co..cómo pasó esto?_

 _-¡Tú maldita pervertida! ¿qué me hiciste? ¿pusiste algo en mis bebidas anoche?-dijo confundiendo aún más a Shizuru_

 _-Bien sabes que yo ni siquiera me acerqué a ti… por cierto ¿por qué viniste a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿no se supone que me odias y que por eso no aceptaste mi invitación?_

 _-Pe..pero, Reito, invitaste a Reito ¡Tenía que verlo a como diera lugar! –debía cambiar la conversación "por ningún motivo admitiré lo que hice… anoche… contigo"_

 _-ah, ¿eso era todo?- dijo un tanto decepcionada la castaña. "de modo que él te gusta"-¿cómo no lo iba a invitar? Es el mejor barman que conozco…_

 _Se puso a buscar su ropa por toda la habitación, y la encontró regada en varias partes de esa recámara. Cuando se vistió completamente abandonó furiosa esa recámara llena de recuerdos que más le valdría olvidar por el bien de su propio orgullo. No sin antes volver a dejar una semilla de culpa en la chica que aún la miraba confundida._

 _-¡Pervertida! ¡Te odio! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!_

* * *

-¡Seré idiota! –se dijo al recordar con detalle lo sucedido la noche anterior en esa mansión. En un intento por olvidar todo aquello que cruzaba por su mente, encendió el televisor.

 **"El día de hoy se inauguró el monumento del dragón al centro de la ciudad. El proyecto fue patrocinado por dos industrias japonesas, y por supuesto por la compañía vinatera del magnate Ishiin Fujino. Veamos el reportaje en vivo que mi compañero tiene para ustedes"**

Natsuki veía casi sin interés el reportaje, aunque le parecía un buen trabajo aquel precioso dragón de varios colores que seguramente atraería la atención de los turistas. Pero que un familiar de Shizuru, en concreto su padre, estuviera involucrado en el proyecto, hacía que le restara importancia.

"Hemos terminado el primer monumento y es un gusto poder develarlo al mundo, ahora lo que nos falta es terminar el monumento del tigre… nos encanta el concepto del yin yang, pero queríamos darle un aspecto más japonés en este país que tiende a occidentalizarse más y más… así que por ahora me encantaría que apreciaran el monumento del dragón, o con el nombre original el monumento de 'Ryuu' "

Escuchar esa palabra, provocó que volviera su mirada al televisor.  
¿Tendría algo que ver esa escultura con su padre? Quizá ese razonamiento era erróneo, pero por más erróneo que fuera, no podía dejar de lado la posibilidad de que eso pudiera darle una pista sobre el paradero de su padre.

* * *

-hola papá ¿cómo te fue con lo del monumento? – dijo Shizuru al ver a ese hombre de traje gris, cabello castaño y ojos café, de 45 años que aparentaba apenas los 30.

-Muy bien… lo siento por no llegar antes y felicitarte por tu cumpleaños ¿cómo estuvo tu fiesta?

-Bien, muy bien diría yo. –ocultó su desilusión, pues había un montón de situaciones concernientes a esa fiesta que no lograba recordar.

-Me alegro por ti. Felicidades hija, mañana que llegue tu madre saldremos a festejar contigo. Ahora discúlpame, tengo que dormir un poco.

-OK padre, descansa.

-Por fin las piezas del juego se empiezan a mover. –dijo sonriente mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿dijiste algo padre? –preguntó extrañada.

-Jaja ¿escuchaste? No es nada... tonterías mías, me voy a descansar, te veo luego.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo :D no esperen más escenas picantes, que no todo es perversión en mi imaginación jojojo

Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows. Y les deseo mucha dicha en estas fechas decembrinas ¡Disfrutenlas! y si están sol s... disfrutenlas también que estas fechas no son para amargarse.


	3. Ryuu

**Capítulo 3**

 **Ryuu**

-¿De quién es el teléfono que está sonando? –Dijo irritada la tutora del departamento de arquitectura y no era para menos, el teléfono llevaba sonando ya un buen rato.

-¡Perdón! No me di cuenta, es mío. –era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada al tono de ese teléfono puesto que una sola vez marcó a ese teléfono para encontrarlo en su casa la primera vez que lo perdió (y una segunda vez, cuando lo olvidó en casa de Shizuru).

Esa llamada… sólo podía ser una persona.  
Natsuki salió apresurada del salón y contestó la llamada.

-Soy Ryuu – dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. –usted ha tardado mucho en contestar ¿sabía usted que la vida de su padre y la de toda su familia dependen de esta llamada? –

Kuga sabía que su padre corría peligro… pero ¿toda su familia?

-Lo lamento, estaba en medio de una clase.

-Más importante que pedir disculpas, diríjase inmediatamente a la escultura del dragón que acaban de inaugurar. Resuelva el acertijo de la placa. -Así como así, terminó la llamada.

Siguiendo la orden de aquel extraño, Natsuki entró de nuevo al aula para luego salir una vez más con sus cosas, era imperioso hacer lo que ese hombre ordenaba... al parecer la vida de toda su familia pendía de un hilo.

 _-Hija… Natsuki… tu ¿sabes algo acerca del paradero de tu padre?-los años habían caído de pronto sobre aquella mujer de 34 años, parecía de más edad desde que comenzó la búsqueda de su marido._

 _-No… mamá… yo… realmente no sé nada.-dijo agachando la mirada._

 _Hacía ya casi seis meses que había desaparecido y la única persona buscando por su paradero era su esposa, y madre de Natsuki quien desde la desaparición prefiririó hacer oídos sordos a sus súplicas de buscar ayuda y localizar a Renji._

 _Un teléfono celular, esa era la única pista con la que contaba Natsuki… eso y la esperanza de que alguien llamado Ryuu algún día llamaría y daría (quizá) alguna pista del paradero de su padre._  
 _Y aunque no supiera si tener esperanza en esa llamada le serviría de algo, ella seguía aferrándose a esa idea._

 _Entonces ¿porqué no ayudar a su madre en la búsqueda de Renji? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero algo le decía que callarse cualquier detalle sería de más ayuda que tener a todo el personal de policía y bomberos buscando por su padre._

 _-Entiendo hija… no tenemos ninguna pista tu no me ayudarás a buscarlo. Siendo así me rindo.- dijo entristecida. Caminó hacia su recámara, ese lugar donde la mitad de la cama seguía vacía… donde una silla permanecía sola, donde lloraría una vez más la ausencia de su esposo._

Frente a la escultura, un montón de turistas se tomaban fotografías, era casi imposible para Natsuki llegar hasta la placa con tanta gente, además había poco tiempo.

-Disculpen ¿podrían permitirme pasar? Soy estudiante de Arquitectura y me gustaría recoger algunos datos acerca de este monumento para completar mi tesis. –de su cartera sacó su credencial que la acreditaba como estudiante universitario.

A pesar de la molestia que les ocasionaba, las personas alrededor del monumento se hicieron a un lado permitiendo que la peliazul pudiera acceder a la placa al pie del monumento.

El acertijo realmente era sencillo... pero había un serio problema para Natsuki y eso era que la placa estaba en chino LITERALMENTE.

"ahora sí salvaré a mi familia", pensó con ironía, bien podría buscar en el traductor de google, pero ¿cómo demonios iba a introducir esos confusos simbolitos con el teclado?

-te ves pálida ¿estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien, necesito traducir lo que sea que diga esta placa. –se mantuvo con la vista en la placa sin mirar a esa persona que le preguntaba por su estado.

-Su fuerza sólo puede ser igualada por el tigre... el equilibrio del mundo está en ambos-Inclinó la cabeza tratando de figurarse el verdadero significado. -si, me parece que eso es lo que dice, creo que se refiere al yin yang ¿algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

-no, muchas gracias. –levantó la mirada para agradecer a quien le había resuelto el acertijo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una sonriente Shizuru, complacida por haberle sido útil por una vez en su vida.

-no hay por qué agradecer.

-¿q-qué haces aquí?

-me preocupé al verte salir tan precipitadamente del aula, tú nunca haces eso… y pues te seguí hasta acá ¿por qué tanto interés en el monumento que fundó mi padre? O más bien ¿por qué necesitabas traducir el contenido de la placa?

-eso no te importa… te agradezco tu ayuda y tu preocupación pero ya puedes irte.

-entendido majestad, llámeme si me necesita – dijo cortésmente entregando una tarjeta con su número telefónico impreso.

Por compromiso, Natsuki tomó la tarjeta y la guardó en su cartera. La guapa castaña se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar donde la peliazul continuaba de pie.

Luego de quince minutos, nuevamente ese teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Diga? –contestó Natsuki.

-Soy Ryuu ¿resolviste el acertijo?

-Lo hice… -dijo aún con la duda de si era correcto- se refiere al yin yang.

-¿yin yang? -Sonó sorprendido... como si se hubiese saltado alguna obviedad- Supongo que tiene razón, tiene sentido… bien, entonces la siguiente tarea es infiltrarse en la mansión Fujino.

Lo que le faltaba...

-¿cómo dice?

-lo que acaba de escuchar: debe entrar en la mansión Fujino y recuperar una carpeta negra con una media luna impresa al frente, en esa carpeta se encuentran los datos de la empresa que hace siete años fundó el señor Renji Kuga y que la familia Fujino llevó a la ruina. Tienes 48 horas para conseguir esa carpeta.

Sin más detalles, finalizó la llamada. El asunto del tal Ryuu, empezaba a poner ansiosa a la ojiverde.

Un par de asuntos molestaban a Natsuki.

Primero: tenía que aguantarse su orgullo y llamar a Shizuru para lograr entrar a esa mansión. Cosa que sería sencilla aunque la peliazul no estaba consciente de eso.  
Segundo: si entraba a casa de los Fujino ¿cómo conseguiría esa carpeta sin que nadie lo note?

Además esas misiones no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, realmente le parecía que estaba resolviendo misterios estúpidos, pero si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para devolverle una sonrisa a su madre y restablecer la felicidad de la familia, lo haría.  
El minutero del reloj en su recámara anunciaba que el tiempo del que disponía era cada vez menor, eran 42 horas las que restaban para completar la misión que se le encomendaba para recuperar a su padre.

* * *

-Jaque. - Dijo Shizuru en tono triunfante al colocar la pieza del caballo en posición para terminar con el rey blanco.

-Te estás volviendo buena es estos juegos… esta es la tercera vez que dejas al rey en jaque, sin embargo . –movió al rey una posición hacia la derecha dejando a la chica sin oportunidad de terminar ese juego.

-Jaque- Volvió a decir Shizuru trasladando a la reina negra hasta dos casillas a la izquierda del rey blanco  
-caíste – dijo sonriente el padre, pues tenía una torre cerca del rey negro y sólo la reina le impedía el paso. – jaque mate!

-Esto se vuelve aburrido ¿sabes? -dijo Shizuru.

-sería divertido si elaboraras estrategias y no lo dejaras a la suerte.

-no me gustan las estrategias… si elaborara estrategias sabría de alguna manera lo que va a suceder y eso no me gusta, no me gustan las predicciones, yo prefiero sorprenderme con cada situación que nos envuelva.

-yo entiendo lo que dices, pero si tu manera de pensar continúa así tendré que buscar a alguien más que se haga cargo de mis negocios, una administradora como tú seguramente nos llevará a la ruina a todos los Fujino.

-me valdré de la arquitectura… soy buena en eso, así que si tu fortuna se empieza desmoronar viviré de mi título.

-te recuerdo que aún no tienes ese título, aún faltan dos meses para que presentes tu tesis y otros tantos meses más para que te otorguen la licencia.

-Seré paciente.

-ya, me rindo, pero mientras consigas la licencia te pido que vengas conmigo a aprender el negocio ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. Oye ¿cuándo llega mamá?

-En una semana, ahora está en las provincias argentinas aprendiendo técnicas de los mejores viñedos.

-interesante, espero viajar a esos lugares algún día. Por cierto, papá…

-¿qué cosa?

-acabo de descubrir una de tus estrategias.

-¿qué descubriste?

-Que mientras tú gastas en monumentos inútiles en el país, mi madre busca la forma de mejorar nuestros vinos y con ello aumenta la fortuna familiar. –todo esto lo dijo en broma, pero el rostro de Ishiin se tornó pálido.

Lo que Shizuru había dicho era verdad. Ishiin no viajaba muy seguido como lo hacía Marina, su mujer con nombre occidental, tan sólo atendía algunos negocios dentro del país, y eso de vez en cuando. Él sólo era la imagen de la vinatería… el líder real era Marina.  
De hecho, el mayor proyecto en cual se había involucrado era la inauguración de dos monumentos en un centro comercial, lo cual inesperadamente fue un acierto para su currículum, ya que el turismo había aumentado y con ello algunas remuneraciones caían en su bolsillo.

Y otro proyecto fue tumbar a la compañía de vinos y licores extranjeros que había fundado Renji Kuga, aunque ese asunto permanecería lejos del conocimiento tanto de su mujer, como de su hija, ya que sus movimientos no fueron precisamente legales y eso podría llevar a su propia mina de oro a la ruina.

-Papá ¿te sientes bien? ¿dije algo malo?

-N-no, no es nada, de pronto me dio una ligera jaqueca, ya se me pasará. Creo que es tarde hija, me voy a dormir.

-si, mejórate.

* * *

Era casi media noche cuando Shizuru decidió ir a su recámara a dormir. Subía con pereza los escalones, y de pronto escuchó que en su bolsillo sonaba el teléfono.

-buenas noches –dijo al contestar el teléfono.

-Ho-hola… soy amm Na...tsuki, lamento molestarte a estas horas.

-Natsuki-san ¿en verdad eres tú? –preguntó sonriente, incluso las ganas de ir a dormir habían desaparecido.

-No, mejor te llamo mañana, no es nada importante.

-¿nada importante? Si no es nada importante ¿por qué llamas a media noche?

-tienes razón… y etto... quiero saber si puedo ir a tu casa. Hay algo que perdí en tu casa el día de tu fiesta.

-¿algo más aparte de tu teléfono?

-exacto, y quiero ir a buscarlo.

-no creo que esté aquí lo que buscas. La servidumbre me habría informado si encontraron algo.

-no lo entiendes, es un objeto muy preciado para mí y fue en tu mansión el último lugar donde lo porté, debo buscarlo.-dijo desesperada buscando que su pretexto fuera creído por la ojirubí.

-De acuerdo- dijo dejándose llevar por el pretexto barato de Natsuki. –mañana después de clase te vienes conmigo, ahora hay que dormir porque tenemos tutorías a primera hora. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches… y gracias.

Nunca se había visto a Shizuru tan contenta como ese día, nadie sabía la razón, sólo ella. Y es que este era el día en que Kuga, su amada peliazul la visitaría en su casa. No era una cosa del otro mundo, iba a buscar "quiensabequecosa" que había perdido en la mansión… pero qué importa, mientras pudiera estar cerca de esa chica que desde el primer año de instituto, la había flechado.

 _-hola ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-preguntó una tímida peliazul a una distraída chica de cabello castaño._

 _-ah sí, por supuesto. –contestó, apartando la mirada de la ventana, para ver la cara de la única persona que se le había acercado._

 _A pesar de notar que no se había sentado a su lado por voluntad, sino porque ya no había lugares disponibles, sonrió ante la presencia esa chica, la primera que se acercaba a ella en toda la vida._  
 _Había una razón para eso: todos conocían a la castaña, sabían que su nombre era Shizuru Fujino y que era la chica más adinerada de todo el país. A pesar de que la compañía de su familia se dedicaba exclusivamente a la producción y exportación de vinos, ofender a cualquiera de los Fujino podía significar la ruina._

 _¿Qué cómo lograban ese poder?_

 _Obvio. Comprando al mismísimo gobierno._

 _Eso estaba fuera del conocimiento de Shizuru, ella sólo pretendía ser una chica normal, estudiando en una escuela normal, pero… ninguno de sus compañeros le permitía cumplir ese pequeño deseo._

 _-hola, soy Shizuru Fujino – dijo sonriendo a esa chica que se sentaba a su lado._

 _-ya lo sé, no es necesario que te presentes, yo me llamo Natsuki Kuga._

 _-gracias por sentarte hoy conmigo, al parecer todos aquí me tienen miedo.-dijo dejando ver su desconsuelo._

 _-debe ser envidia, sí debe ser envidia, todos quisiéramos vivir en una mansión como la tuya y que nos traigan hasta la escuela como a ti, pero en cambio, tenemos que usar el metro para llegar._

 _-si… -suspiró -yo quería llegar caminando hasta la escuela desde mi primer día de clases, pero mi padre no me lo permitió, dijo que si quería venir a esta escuela, por lo menos debía mostrar de qué familia vengo._

 _-¿y por qué estás estudiando en un instituto como este?_

 _-Quiero una vida normal, quiero tener amigos, ir al cine con ellos… quisiera no ser tan Fujino._

 _-jajaja… mientras tú quieres tener la vida de cualquiera, nosotros queremos tener tu vida._

 _-bueno, es que todos deseamos lo que desconocemos._  
 _-creo que me caes bien Shizuru Fujino-san. La verdad me daba cosita sentarme al lado tuyo, pero me alegro de haber llegado al final y poder sentarme a tu lado._

 _Fue un buen comienzo el de la amistad entre las chicas, incluso gracias a Natsuki, Shizuru logró amistarse con los chicos de la escuela, quienes la empezaban a ver no como la hija de un magnate, sino como la persona que era._

 _Pero 4 meses más tarde, la recién iniciada empresa de la familia Kuga quedó en bancarrota, a manos de un Fujino, quien no permitió que alguien llegara a hacer competencia. Fue entonces que la amistad entre las chicas desapareció de la nada._

 _-¡Hola Natsuki! ¿cómo estás? –saludó Shizuru al inicio del día._

 _-No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida. – dijo dolida, pues el sueño de su padre se había hecho añicos por culpa de un Fujino, ni más ni menos._

 _-¿qué te ocurre ? – se sorprendió al escuchar por primera vez a la ojiverde hablarle en ese tono._

 _-¿no escuchaste? ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!_

 _En el salón de clase Nao, una chica de cabello rojo cambió lugar con Natsuki. Todos sabían de la reciente bancarrota de los Kuga, pero también sabían que Shizuru no tenía que ver con lo que acababa de suceder, así que le ofrecieron su apoyo a la Castaña._

 _Haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Natsuki, Shizuru la saludaba todos los días. Incluso la invitaba a varios eventos que organizaba en su mansión._  
 _La última invitación precisamente había sido para el cumpleaños número 21, al que por primera vez había asistido la peliazul. En el que sucedió esa noche loca, misma que ambas fingían no recordar: una por orgullo; la otra para hacer que Natsuki confesara que lo habían hecho, además quería saber porqué había accedido a hacerlo._

 _Si bien era cierto que el día en que se descubrió a sí misma despertando al lado de Natsuki, Shizuru no recordaba nada, le bastó con descubrir esos arañazos en la cama y otros tantos indicios en su recámara, para recordar que su cumpleaños 21 había sido el mejor de su vida._

-Es hora de irnos Nat. ¿estás lista?

-Si. – "entre más pronto termine esta tortura, mejor"

Una motocicleta negra que transportaba a un par de chicas cruzó la reja de entrada de la gran mansión.  
Primero bajó de ella una muy nerviosa peliazul. Luego una extremadamente feliz Shizuru.

Durante más de dos horas, Natsuki fingía buscar algo por varias áreas de la mansión, mientras, Shizuru la seguía con la mirada, simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima a esa bella chica.

-Señorita Fujino, tiene llamada de su madre.

-enseguida voy Haruka. – caminó con rumbo a la estancia. –ah, Natsuki, vuelvo enseguida, espero que encuentres ese objeto tan valioso.

En cuanto Shizuru desapareció de su vista, Natsuki se puso de pie para buscar lo que en realidad necesitaba: esa carpeta.  
Pero había algo que nunca había contemplado, y eso era que no sabía la ubicación del despacho de la familia.  
Aprovechó la aparente patética seguridad de la mansión y abrió cada habitación que podía, tuvo tiempo suficiente para abrir cada puerta y cuando por fin tenía la mano dando vuelta al pestillo de la última puerta…

-¿tienes algún asunto que resolver en el despacho de mi padre? - preguntó la castaña sorprendida de encontrar a Natsuki en ese lugar.


	4. Escapando

**Capítulo 4**

 **Escapando**

-¿Tienes algún asunto que resolver en el despacho de mi padre?

-¿y bien?

-Tú no lo entenderías, estoy segura que no lo entenderías –dijo bajando su cabeza.

-Y menos lo entendería si no te explicas, dime ¿por qué has abierto una por una las 70 habitaciones de mi casa mientras yo pretendía hablar con mi madre por teléfono?

-Necesito encontrar algo, ya te lo dije. –dijo Natsuki aún tratando de justificarse.

-¿y qué es ese "algo"? dímelo, tal vez pueda encontrarlo.

-¡Una maldita carpeta con una jodida luna impresa al frente, de otro modo mi familia estará realmente en peligro! ¿Contenta? –ya no pudo retener por más tiempo la información.

-Perfecto, por fin hablas… entonces saquemos del peligro a tu familia. –dijo Shizuru con tranquilidad y abrió esa puerta que conducía al misterioso mundo de los proyectos de su padre.

Buscar una carpeta con una luna impresa al frente… pan comido.

* * *

O mejor dicho ¿pan comido?

En cuanto entraron al despacho, Shizuru se dirigió directamente a la estantería donde su padre solía guardar sus carpetas y se encontró con la cruel broma de que todas y cada una de las carpetas iban impresas de la misma manera, así que tenían que revisar cuidadosamente el contenido de las carpetas y seleccionar una sola, la carpeta con los datos que necesitaban estaba escondida entre esa interminable pila de carpetas.

-Natsuki ¿qué hora es?

"¿por qué demonios le importa la hora? En este momento debemos enfocarnos en buscar" pensó la peliazul, aunque de todas formas revisó su reloj y dijo:

-Faltan quince minutos para las cuatro.

-Entonces… no hay más remedio, corre y dile a cualquiera de las chicas que me preparen una maleta en menos de cinco minutos, que tengo que salir a petición de mi madre… no me preguntes nada –dijo al ver la cara de interrogación de Natsuki –sólo ve y pregunta. Te veo en la entrada.

Sin más, la peliazul salió casi volando del despacho y dio el mensaje a la primera chica uniformada que encontró.

Cinco minutos exactos desde que Natsuki salió del despacho y ya estaba en la puerta de entrada… tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Perdón por la espera. –dijo Shizuru mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia la puerta con un grueso maletín en mano izquierda.

-Su maleta señorita –dijo la maid que se acercaba corriendo con el equipaje de Shizuru en sus manos y luego se lo entregaba en la mano que quedaba libre.

-Muchas gracias Haruka, y no soy "señorita", _alguien_ se encargó de arrebatarme ese título hace tiempo. –dijo refiriéndose a Natsuki. –en fin, tenemos que irnos, cuídense mucho chicas, las voy a extrañar… Ahora, tenemos que correr, mi padre llegará en unos minutos.

Mientras tanto el jardinero de la familia se encontraba afuera vigilando la motocicleta de Shizuru. En un movimiento rápido, digno de una película de acción, ambas mujeres subieron a esa motocicleta y salieron a toda velocidad de la mansión.  
Shizuru condujo por horas, se alejaron lo más que pudieron de la civilización, adentrándose en lo más profundo de un bosque, famoso por el número de personas que se habían extraviado ahí. Peor aún: con su tasa de suicidios.

Detuvo el motor de su motocicleta e invitó a bajar del vehículo a su acompañante. Era ya de noche, necesitaban descansar de las vivencias de ese día.  
Ayudadas por el faro de la motocicleta, encontraron algunos leños que les ayudarían a hacer una buena fogata. Posteriormente la castaña extrajo algo de gasolina de su moto y la esparció en los leños para hacerlos arder más rápido, sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y encendió el fuego… mismo que le permitió ver una extraña expresión en el rostro de su acompañante.

-¿te pasa algo? –Pregunta tonta en esta situación.

-¿Qué si me pasa algo? Si, si me pasa… primero trato de resolver un acertijo y llegas tú a resolverlo sin preguntarme nada, luego tengo que buscar una carpeta en tu casa, así que trato de engañarte para entrar sin problemas a buscarla ¡y resulta que también me estás ayudando! ¿qué demonios es esto? –dijo desesperada dándole la bienvenida al llanto.

-si… yo también me lo pregunto, no sé por qué lo hago, sólo lo hago y ya. No deberías llorar por eso, en mi interior sé que muy probablemente estoy siendo utilizada por ti, pero... si eres tú está bien… ahora explícame ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto? Y ¿qué es eso de que tu familia está en peligro?

-Bueno… -respondió Natsuki sin quitarse de la mente el que tal vez si estaba usando a Shizuru. Y la culpa saludó por primer vez. -mi padre desapareció hace casi seis meses y la única pista que tenía era este teléfono y la llamada de "Ryuu", he recibido misiones para saber el paradero de mi padre y además para proteger a mi familia, que al parecer si yo no hago bien las cosas podrían pagar las consecuencias. Eso es todo lo que sé, no sé el objetivo real de las misiones, pero si es lo que tengo que hacer, lo haré.

La castaña se dirigió a su motocicleta y hurgó en la maleta que le habían preparado, sacó un par de mantas delgadas y le ofreció una a Natsuki.

-N..no tienes que hacer esto por mí, creo que puedo hacerlo sola. Lo de las misiones y esto de cuidarme –dijo muy apenada la peliazul.

-Con que puedes hacerlo sola… -sonrió sin sentir nada- pues no me importa, con el hecho de haber robado todas las carpetas del despacho de mi padre, creo que estoy lo suficientemente involucrada, así que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mi presencia.

-¿las robaste todas?  
-¿y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me pusiera a checar una por una las carpetas? Mi padre llega regularmente entre las 3:50 pm y las 4:00, no suele haber cambios en su hora de llegada a menos que haga un viaje de negocios. Por cierto ¿qué hay de importante en la carpeta que necesitas? ¿por lo menos sabes para qué necesitas esa carpeta?

-… en esa carpeta vienen los datos de cómo tu familia logró mandar a la bancarrota la empresa de mi padre.

-¿mi familia los mandó a la bancarrota? No sabía nada de eso.

-es raro que no lo sepas, eso ocurrió hace siete años y todos en la escuela lo sabían.

-Pues no todos…evidentemente yo me acabo de enterar… ¡Espera! –excalmó Shizuru al darse cuenta de un detalle - ¿no me digas que esa es la razón por la que dejaste de hablarme?

-si, esa fue… te odie desde el momento que mi familia se quedó sin ingresos por caridad de tu familia. –dijo con sinceridad y cierta molestia.

-Sí de seguro una chica de quince años va a mandar a la bancarrota a la familia de su mejor amiga – respondió con sarcasmo. – ya veo por qué me odias tanto… en fin, me odies o no, estoy contigo en estas raras misiones, -de un momento a otro no supo qué más decir. - por ahora hay que dormir.

No había más que decir, lo que Shizuru decía era verdad, así que Natsuki se limitó a envolverse en esa manta, tirarse en el suelo y tratar de dormir.

* * *

Cinco y media de la madrugada del viernes. El timbre de un teléfono que sonaba sólo para joderle un día entero a la ojiverde, volvía a sonar.  
Con pereza abrió los ojos y contestó.

-Váyanse inmediatamente de dónde estén, el señor Fujino está cerca de ustedes y si recupera los documentos que le robaron más de uno puede perderlo todo. –fue lo que dijo esa voz masculina, para inmediatamente colgar.

-¡Shizuru! Despierta, tenemos que irnos ya. –movió desesperada a la castaña que permanecía dormida.

-espera Haruka, otros cinco minutitos y ya – contestó la pelinegra, refiriéndose a la maid que se encargaba de despertarla diariamente.

-¡No tenemos esos pinches cinco minutos! Tu padre está cerca, hay que irnos, pero ya.

-¿Eh? ¿mi padre? –dijo al abrir los ojos y ponerse de pie precipitadamente. -¿qué hacemos tú y yo aquí Natsuki? –aún no salía por completo de el mundo de los sueños.

-Estamos huyendo de tu padre, levántate.

Tomaron sus cosas y montaron una vez más en la moto de Shizuru para salir huyendo del montón de perros labrador que ladraban cerca, esos perros que la familia Fujino había adquirido un año atrás "por si acaso".

Por más de dos horas, se mantuvieron a la deriva, hasta que se hizo necesario buscar algún lugar donde se pudiera recargar el tanque de gasolina, lugar que por causas obvias estaba abarrotado de hombres uniformados esperando encontrarse con la heredera de los Fujino acompañada de una peliazul, ambas montadas en una motocicleta ducati, color gris.

-Mierda, la policía está aquí. –dijo Shizuru al ver de lejos a los oficiales de policía. – no hay más que viajar a la antigua.

-¿hay que caminar? –preguntó Natsuki

-No, esa manera de viajar no me agrada tanto… me refiero a que vamos a pedir aventón. Emm por cierto ¿tenemos que viajar a algún lugar en específico?

-No lo sé, sólo me dijeron que había que huir, porque estaban a punto de alcanzarnos.

-Trata de marcar a la persona que te ha estado llamando, por lo menos debería decirte cuál es el siguiente paso.

La peliazul hizo caso a lo que la mayor decía, tomó el teléfono y marcó a ese único número que tenía en el registro de llamadas entrantes.

-Por fin llamaste – respondió esa voz tan conocida "¿Por fin?" - ¿estás con Shizuru?

-Si-

-Ponla al teléfono.

-Quiere hablar contigo. – Natsuki le pasó el teléfono.

-Soy Shizuru ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Advertirle que esto no es un simple jueguito de niños y que desde ahora debe ayudar a la señorita Kuga a terminar con todo esto.

-Lo de acompañar a Nat ya lo había decidido, así que no tengas cuidado… pero ¿a qué se refiere con "terminar con todo esto"?

-De eso se irán dando cuenta a lo largo de toda la misión.

-Así que nos tendrán cumpliendo misiones peligrosas que ustedes, bola de gallinas, no pueden hacer. Pues déjenme decirles que si a esas vamos JODANSE, porque Natsuki y yo abandonaremos las tontas misiones.

Al escuchar lo que Shizuru decía al teléfono, la peliazul puso una expresión de miedo, pues aquellos tipos tenían a su padre cautivo y quién sabe qué pudieran hacerle.

-No estás entendiendo tu lugar niñita, la vida del señor Kuga está en peligro.

-No, el que no entiende su lugar es usted, caballero, pues en mi poder tengo los documentos que usted necesita, así que le advierto: si usted quiere tener en sus manos estos papeles, debe dejarnos ver al señor Renji Kuga.

-… está bien, nos vemos en el parque que está frente a su mansión hoy al anochecer. No olvide traer los papeles.

-Entendido.

Terminó la llamada y se veía a la ojirubi con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para retar a esos sujetos? ¡Mi padre está en peligro y tú te pones a negociar su vida por esos documentos! –dijo Natsuki realmente enojada.

-Sólo estaba probando una teoría, que resultó ser cierta. Tu padre seguirá vivo hasta que les demos todo lo que necesitan, por lo que lo mantendrán con vida por un tiempo, la vida de Renji es su boleto de garantía de que trabajaremos tal y como ellos pidan. La mala noticia sería que en cuanto ya no necesiten de nuestros servicios… ellos pueden quitarle le vida a tu padre. Pero al parecer hay tiempo y podemos sacarlo de sus garras. Por el momento confórmate con que hoy al anochecer veremos a tu padre.

-¿lo veremos? ¿de verdad? ¿Dónde?

-Sí, veremos a tu padre, el lugar es el parque frente a la mansión.

-¿ese parque? ¡Están locos! Ahí nos encontrarán más fácilmente los cómplices de tu padre.

-No lo harán. Ellos piensan que estamos llegando al polo sur… he aprendido que si quieres ocultarte de alguien, debes ponerte justo frente a sus narices. Ahora, si quieres volver a la ciudad levanta el pulgar para que algún conductor nos lleve. Y por si acaso muestra un poco de piel. -le guiño un ojo

Fueron exactamente catorce autos los que pasaron de largo a las chicas que buscaba conseguir aventón de regreso, cuando por fin un auto verde metálico de pésimo gusto se detuvo.

-Hola Shizuru, nunca te imaginé pidiendo aventón en la autopista. –dijo una mujer pelirroja bien conocida para ambas.

-Hola Nao, no pensé que estarías conduciendo a estas horas, más bien deberías estar en tu trabajo.

-me tomé un par de días libres ¿van a subir o seguirás criticándome?

-Subiré y te criticaré en el camino.

Subieron el maletín lleno de carpetas y el equipaje de Shizuru al auto, dejando la motocicleta abandonada a su suerte a la orilla de la autopista.  
Shizuru tomó el lugar del copiloto dejando a Natsuki sola en el asiento trasero.

-Y bien… - Nao empezó a hablar. –entonces ustedes dos ¿qué hacen juntas? ¿Acaso mi plan tuvo efecto?

-¿De qué plan hablas? –Preguntó Natsuki pensando que tal vez Nao tenía algo que ver con las misiones sin sentido que tenían que cumplir... Porque, bueno, Nao estaba loca...

-De que yo fui quien puso la "aspirina" en el tequila de Shizuru y luego la mandé a hablar contigo, al parecer ustedes dos desaparecieron el resto de la fiesta.

"Te debo una" pensó la mayor, mientras que Natsuki más bien tenía en mente un asesinato...

-No, tu pastilla no tuvo ese efecto, de hecho te seguí la corriente y hablé con Natsuki-san, pero luego ella se aburrió y se fue a casa. Yo desaparecí porque gracias a tu "alka-seltzer" me dio algo feo.

-"Aspirina" – corrigió la pelirroja.

-Lo que sea, el caso es que me entró sueño y me fui a dormir. –mintió como si tal cosa.

-Ustedes son unas aburridas –dijo en un puchero, creyendo toda la mentira. – entonces ¿qué hacen ustedes juntas?

-estamos cumpliendo un encargo de mi padre, le llevaremos este maletín que acaba de enviar mi madre, sólo que los de paquetería cometieron un error y fuimos por las cosas en mi moto, aunque ya ves, nos quedamos sin combustible. –volvió a mentir.

-entiendo lo del maletín, pero eso no explica porqué te envió justamente con Nat.

-Porque el padre de Shizuru sabe lo alocada que es al conducir y si llevaba a una persona que le importara lo suficiente, podría tener un poco más de cuidado. –fue el turno de Natsuki para mentir y lo hizo con maestría.

-Entonces Natsuki está consciente de la importancia que tiene en la vida de Fujino. –dijo Nao casi burlonamente, viendo por el retrovisor el ultra ruborizado rostro de la chica. – por lo menos Shizuru condujo decentemente.

Con Nao tragándose ya por completo el cuento de que fueron a recibir un paquete mal enviado, las chicas se dispusieron a hablar banalidades por el camino hasta la mansión.

-Bueno, servidas. –dijo Nao.

Estacionó el auto frente a la mansión y las chicas bajaron, se despidieron de la pelirroja con una sonrisa y en cuanto vieron que el auto se alejó lo suficiente, corrieron en dirección al parque.  
Eran las 3:00 pm cuando entraron al lugar, tenían unas cuatro horas para averiguar cuál de esas carpetas era la que tenían que entregar, demasiado tiempo en verdad.

Fue Shizuru quien encontró la carpeta, era la tercera que abría de todo el montón. Cuando empezó a leer, casi se fue de espaldas.  
Lo primero que contenía el documento era una exorbitante suma que según lo informaba el impreso, era préstamo de Ishiin Fujino.

Luego el informe de productos adquiridos para poner en venta, junto con los muebles adecuados.

Precio al público y todas esas cosas que a Shizuru siempre le dieron flojera de aprender para el negocio que según sus padres, heredaría.

Al final: números rojos en la empresa iniciada hacía un mes del primer informe.

Eso y el contrato con varias televisoras que a cambio de $100 000, informarían a través de sus "fidedignos" noticieros que la empresa iniciada por Renji Kuga ofrecía productos adulterados.

La vieja costumbre de Ishiin de no pagar a nadie si no había un contrato de por medio, incluso si era ilegal fue su talón de Aquiles y ahora Shizuru, una de las personas que no debían enterarse de las irregularidades en el manejo del dinero de la familia… precisamente ella se había enterado de las bajezas de su padre.

La duda era ¿por qué hundió de esa forma al padre de Natsuki? ¿no se suponía que él prestó el presupuesto inicial?

-Nat, no busques más. –dijo al darse cuenta que la chica seguía abriendo carpetas y carpetas sin cesar. –Tengo lo que necesitamos… así que, esta fue la forma cruel en que mi padre trató al tuyo, subir a la cima para luego dejarte caer ocasiona que sea más fuerte el impacto contra el piso.

-Robaron todas las esperanzas de mi familia como si fuera un maldito dulce… mi madre tuvo que vender muchas de nuestras posesiones, además de utilizar lo que tenían ahorrado para nuestros estudios universitarios. Afortunadamente mi padre encontró un nuevo trabajo y empezamos a prosperar… pero por tu familia… estuvimos a nada de la ruina total. – contó con amargura.

-¿podrías dejar de meterme en ese saco por favor? – dijo Shizuru fastidiada. –Hasta el día de hoy me enteré de lo que hizo mi padre, si yo hubiera sabido esto antes, te juro que lo habría hundido en la cárcel, tan sólo mencionarle eso a mi madre hace cinco años hubiera dejado a mi padre en la ruina, tal y como hizo con tu familia.

-Estás hablando de tu padre ¿es que no te interesa tu familia?

-¿me preguntas eso ahora? Mírame, estoy aquí frente a ti con un montón de documentos que saqué de su despacho. Él es mi padre y lo quiero, ha sido divertido crecer a su cuidado, pero él te hizo esto, no puedo perdonarlo por provocarte ese sufrimiento.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mi? –preguntó por fin Natsuki, tenía un día entero queriendo preguntarlo, pero ahora era el momento más apropiado para hacerlo, según ella.

-Eso es simple de responder… yo te amo.

* * *

Gracias por leer este fanfic!

Como ven, le quité la motocicleta a Nat y se la puse a Shizuru... sólo por diversión.

Agradezco sus comentarios y follows. Gracias por sus críticas constructivas y me disculpo por algunos errores de descripción y nombres q se me escapan en la edición, hago lo posible porque no ocurra, pero igual se me han ido algunos trato de corregir lo más pronto posible los q ya han sido publicados, agradecería mucho el q me los señalen aunque también agradecería la forma de indicarlo, la cortesía no duele y es gratis (sólo fue un lector, así q tampoco se sientan aludidos...) 

Que tengan una excelente semana ;)

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Shizuru

**Capítulo 5**

-¿Por qué haces esto por mi? –preguntó por fin Natsuki, tenía un día entero queriendo preguntarlo, pero ahora era el momento más apropiado para hacerlo, según ella.

-Eso es simple de responder… yo te amo.

-emmm. – apartó la mirada. – yo…

-No estoy esperando que me des una respuesta –sonrió. – estoy acostumbrada a que me ignores, hoy por lo menos no finges que no existo y eso ya es ganancia para mi.

-Lo siento, creo que soy un dolor de cabeza para ti.

-jajajaja, tal vez lo seas… -admitió fácilmente.

* * *

 _Se llevaban tan bien, podía decirse que Natsuki se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde los primeros días de clase. Pero hacía pocos días sentía que eso no era todo, que había "algo más", se lo preguntaba a ella misma ¿qué era ese "algo"? Eso que nunca había sentido por nadie; esa tranquilidad al estar a su lado; esa ansiedad, ese miedo cuando estaban lejos; esa necesidad de monopolizar esas miradas provenientes de ese par de ojos verdes, de monopolizar cada una de esas sonrisas amables._

 _Dejó de engañarse en cuanto a sus propios sentimientos ese día, cuando a ella misma se le declaró un chico de la clase. El chico estaba de buen ver, era carismático, inteligente, divertido. En resumidas cuentas era el príncipe que cualquiera habría soñado, sólo que esta vez, ella era quien poseía todas las riquezas y el chico podría tomarse como la versión masculina de Cenicienta._

 _Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba que la persona que estuviera declarando su amor no fuera otra más que la peliazul._  
 _-Lo siento Reito… me hace feliz que me veas así, pero… yo amo a alguien más. –fue la respuesta que dio Shizuru._

 _-Entiendo… -dijo con sinceridad el chico. -¿De casualidad esa persona es Natsuki?_

 _-Si… sé que es algo que la sociedad no acepta, pero ¡Que les den!_

 _-Sonará grosero, pero ¿desde cuándo te gusta ella?_

 _-Hace tiempo… supongo. Pero hoy, gracias a ti lo definí más claramente. –dijo con una sonrisa la chica castaña._

 _-De modo que fue mi culpa, jajaja… tu sinceridad me mata._

 _-Lo siento, no debería estar contándote todo esto cuando te acabo de rechazar._

 _-No hay problema, la verdad habría sido un problema si me hubieras aceptado. El hecho es que Nao y yo nos preguntábamos si tu mirada de lujuria dirigida a Kuga-san, era verdadera o era nuestra imaginación._

 _-¿Ehh? ¿Y no pudiste sólo preguntar en vez de montar todo este teatro? –preguntó sorprendida._

 _-¡Buuuu! Eso le quita lo divertido. Ok, gracias a que acabas de admitir que te gusta Nat, así que ahora le debo boletos para el cine a Nao._

 _-¡Hola chicos! ¿De qué hablan? –justo la persona que le robaba suspiros a Shizuru llegaba a interrumpir su plática._

 _-H…hola Nat, Reito me preguntaba que si sabía cuáles películas habían en cartelera esta semana. –mintió, hablar con su padre la había convertido casi en una experta en actuación._

 _-Si, era eso –dijo Reito incrédulo por la facilidad que tenía Fujino para mentir. –bueno chicas, las dejo S-O-L-A-S para que platiquen._

* * *

 _Tres semanas de completa tranquilidad, de estar acompañada de esa persona que la hacía sentirse tan viva, tan plena… pero de pronto un día al llegar a la escuela, vio a su adorada peliazul desde lejos._

 _-¡Hola Nat! ¿cómo estás? –saludó Shizuru alegremente_

 _-No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida. – fue la respuesta que recibió a su saludo_

 _-¿Qué te ocurre Natsuki? – se sorprendió al escuchar por primera vez a la ojiverde hablarle en ese tono._

 _-¿No escuchaste? ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!_

 _"¿Se habrá enterado de mis sentimientos por ella?" se preguntó Shizuru e inmediatamente fue corriendo a golpear justo en el abdomen a Reito._

 _-¡Tu le dijiste!_

 _-Cof, cof-tosió luego de recibir tal golpe- ¿de qué hablas? ¿a quién le dije qué?_

 _-¡A Natsuki! ella… ella me dijo que no le vuelva a hablar. Seguramente mencionaste algo.  
_

 _-Pues… ni Nao ni yo hemos abierto la boca acerca de ese asunto._

* * *

 _Ahí estaba ella, sentada en su pupitre ignorando las locuras que Nao le contaba, hacía una semana que la ojiverde había hecho cambio de lugar repentinamente y la única explicación que tenía, era que de alguna insólita manera, ella se había enterado de lo que sentía._

 _Pero si podían ser novias ¿acaso no podían ser amigas?_

 _Intentó por todos medios acercarse a hablar con su amada , pero era rechazada con una simple mirada asesina que parecía decir "no te acerques ni un centímetro más"._

 _Después de mucho tiempo por fin pudo escuchar una frase dirigida hacia ella de la boca de Natsuki:_  
 _"¡Que no molestes!"_

 _Era un hecho, estaba perdidamente enamorada de esa chica, tanto que hasta su forma de despreciarla le parecía linda._

* * *

Un silencio incómodo las envolvió dejando pasar varios minutos.

-¿planeas seguir ayudándome aún cuando esto arruinará a tu familia? – dijo Natsuki para romper el silencio, rompiendo a su vez el flashback que Shizuru proyectaba en su mente.

-Si. El dinero va y viene… además nunca me ha gustado mi vida como adinerada ¿o no recuerdas que fui al mismo instituto que tú porque me aburrían las escuelas privadas?

-ah sí… ya recuerdo. ¡No me cambies el tema! Lo estás mandando todo al carajo, en cuanto esto termine te vas a quedar sin nada.

-La verdad no. En esta maleta llevo 3 millones de dólares en efectivo para gastos menores, así que no hay nada por qué preocuparme. –dijo con esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

-¡Tres millones! ¿gastos menores? ¿cargas tres millones en efectivo así como así?

-Bueno, lo admito, traigo tres millones y medio, pero, en serio, no tienes qué preocuparte.

-Es inútil discutir contigo… -suspiró Natsuki con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¡Sonreíste! –dijo Shizuru sorprendida.

-No, no lo hice. –volvió a ponerse seria

-¡Que si!

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 5:30, pero no me cambies el tema…

-¿Comeremos algo o estaremos esperando aquí hasta que ellos lleguen? -Natsuki acarició su panza inconscientemente

-Oh, lo olvidé –de estar al lado de la peliazul, teniendo una agradable conversación, ni del hambre se había percatado. –sígueme.

-¿A dónde vamos? Todos los lugares deben estar abarrotados de policías, incluso donde venden comida.

-Vamos a la mansión, por supuesto.

-Pero… ¡En serio que tú estás loca! No podemos entrar a la mansión.

-Nadie dijo que entraríamos por la puerta principal, tengo mis entradas secretas. –dijo con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.

-Así que eso de los pasadizos secretos no pasa sólo en las películas.

-¿Quién habló de pasadizos? Entraremos como un vil ladrón, al fin y al cabo entraremos a robar comida.

-¿Ehhh?

-No discutas y disfruta el camino del mal. –dijo en tono perverso.

* * *

Caminaron como un par de amigas que sólo están de paseo frente la reja que ponía límite entre la avenida y la mansión. Luego llegaron hasta donde crecían unos arbustos, ahí había una entrada hecha con sumo cuidado por una persona, de hecho, la misma persona que ahora estaba entrando arrastrándose boca abajo: Shizuru.

-Vamos, no seas tímida y entra.

-De verdad que te desconozco- dijo al terminar de deslizar su cuerpo a través de esa entrada y ponerse de nuevo de pie.

-No me desconoces, no te diste la oportunidad de conocerme de verdad. Ahora silencio, estamos en terreno peligroso.

Caminaron sigilosamente por los jardines de la casa, pasando por todos los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad tan bien ubicados por la castaña. En simples palabras, era una rebelde muy bien hecha. Por fin estuvieron frente a una de las ventanas de la cocina.

-¿Vamos a brincarnos por la ventana?

-No, también hay una cámara en la cocina. – tomó aire y -¡HARUKAAAAA! ¡Necesito provisiones y transporte!

-¿No se supone que venimos de incógnitas?

-Nop, quería que pasáramos la seguridad de mi casa justo como en las pelis de acción, pero en la mansión yo les caigo mejor a los trabajadores que mi padre, esta no es la primera vez que me salto las normas de mi casa.

-pst, Señorita Shizuru. –dijo a escondidas la maid. – dejé cerca de la entrada lo que pidió, bueno, sólo pude buscar comida, en cuanto a su motocicleta negra, es imposible.

-Okay… muchas gracias Haruka. ¿alguna noticia de mi padre?

-En este momento está en su despacho revisando sus estantes, por si usted se llevó algo más. Debo recomendarles que cambien su aspecto, sus fotografías fueron publicadas hoy en los noticieros. Creo que es todo, mucha suerte. –dijo saludando con la mano y luego cerró la ventana.

Y así, como si nada estuviera pasando alrededor, la maid las dejó marchar.

Unos minutos más tarde tomaron la misma ruta por la que habían entrado, tomaron una mochila que estaba escondida entre los rosales, para luego salir de la mansión y salir al parque.

Buscaron una sombra y se dispusieron a comer.

-O…oye ¿por qué esa chica no llamó a tu padre? Mejor dicho, si tu padre estaba en su despacho y gritaste a todo pulmón ¿cómo es que tu padre no salió?

-Porque a mi padre no le gusta que lo molesten, entonces hace un tiempo convirtió el despacho en su refugio personal… es difícil que llegue con claridad el sonido a esa habitación .

-¿y no tienen guardias de seguridad en tu casa? En estos momentos es cuando más deberían cuidar la seguridad de tu casa.

-Todo el personal de mi casa es personal de seguridad, no necesitamos guarros uniformados y con mala cara, preferimos buscar personal en la academia militar, de ahí vienen todas las maid, los jardineros, choferes. Son de buen ver y cuidan la casa, ya sabes, como en Holliwood. Soy muy agradable con ellos, así que como acabas de ver, ellos me ayudan.

-Pues la seguridad en tu casa es un chiste, que yo me hubiera dado el tiempo suficiente para abrir todas las habitaciones deja mucho que desear de esa seguridad.

-Ahí te equivocas. Yo quería ver hasta dónde llegabas, así que les pedí que te dejaran moverte.

-En resumen, tu casa es una mala parodia de cualquier película de acción.

-¡Salud por eso! -Brindó Shizuru con toda la mochila de provisiones mostrando su sonrisa traviesa y después salieron del lugar tal y como habían entrado.

* * *

Desde el lugar donde estaban sentadas se podía observar una maravillosa puesta de sol, algo que pudo haber sido romántico de no ser por la situación que atravesaban.

Lentamente el lugar se fue oscureciendo, sólo unas farolas iluminaban el lugar.  
Un auto algo destartalado se estacionó frente al parque, luego de la llegada de ese auto, varias personas que iban a pie, empezaron a llegar.

"Esto parece que está demasiado organizado" Pensó Shizuru.

-Nat – susurró la ojirubí. –Quédate oculta aquí, esto es peligroso.

-Pero… mi padre… ellos lo tienen -dijo preocupada la ojiverde.

-Espera un momento, yo te diré cuándo salir.

-Buenas noches señorita Fujino, no me esperaba que la misma hija de Ishiin estuviera como uno de nuestros peones. –dijo uno de los hombres, al parecer el líder.

-No es importante si estoy ayudando o no. ¿Dónde está el señor Kuga?

-Tú me muestras los papeles y luego yo te dejo ver a ese sujeto.

-El orden de los factores no altera el producto… así que déjame ver a Kuga. –dijo Shizuru aparentemente calmada.

-No lo verás, no lo hemos traído con nosotros.

-Mala suerte para todos… entonces no verán esos papeles y ya está, que tengan buenas noches caballeros, por cierto ¿alguna otra absurda misión que tengan pensada?

-No estás en posición de negociar. –dijo el tipo mientras con la mano derecha sacó una pistola y la apuntó directamente al rostro de Shizuru. -¿me darás los papeles por las buenas?

No había la más mínima intención de entregar ningún papel y menos cuando habían faltado al trato.

-¡Natsuki, huye por fav…

¡BANG!

* * *

 **Tardé mil años en volver... disculpen eso.**

 **Para cuando escribía mi segundo fic me quedaban ideas locas que no cabían allá y no quería descartarlas sólo porque sí y las acomodé en este otro, así que sí: lo encontrarán descabellado muchas veces.**

 **Tengo la esperanza de que ustedes lectores la disfruten así como es. Agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y que sigan la historia.**

 **Pasado mañana subiré otro camino, compensando el tiempo q tardé en actualizar. Saludos!**


	6. El enemigo es

**Capítulo 6**

 **El enemigo es...**

 _-_ ¿Destruiste los papeles?

-No… no pudimos conseguirlos como estaba planeado. Tuvimos un imprevisto y decidimos retirarnos del lugar.

-Mi paciencia está terminando. Es importante que se destruya cualquier evidencia.

-Así que… ¿vas a poner la vida de Shizuru-sama en peligro sólo para desaparecer evidencias?

-En ningún momento creí que ayudaría a esa chiquilla. Mi estrategia era usar a la misma hija de Renji y desaparecer cualquier tipo de evidencia… incluyendo esa estorbosa familia. Ahora Shizuru cuenta como parte de la evidencia.

-Eres jodidamente enfermo… -dijo para luego retirarse de ese despacho, además debía atenderse la herida de bala que tenía en su mano.

* * *

Natsuki dio un grito ahogado y cerró los ojos al escuchar el disparo, la vida de Shizuru estaba acabada, y todo era su culpa…

Pero al abrir los ojos lo que vio era algo increíble:  
Shizuru seguía en pie y aquel sujeto tenía una indescriptible expresión de dolor en su rostro, con su mano izquierda sostenía su derecha que sangraba sin detenerse, mientras que el arma con la que había amenazado la vida de la pelinegra yacía en el suelo.

-A ver si se te ocurre volver a amenazar la vida de un Fujino, ¡Baka! –dijo una mujer completamente vestida de negro con una pistola en su mano, pistola con la que había alcanzado a salvar la vida de la chica. -¡Vete antes de que lleguen los demás!

-Tsk! ¡Vámonos! –dijo aquél sujeto y en cuestión de segundos, el parque se quedó solo… a excepción de esas tres chicas, una de ellas en completo shock, puesto que la castaña había estado a nada de perder la vida.

-Sabía que vendrías Haruka –dijo en tono de alivio. – muchas gracias.

-¿gracias? Antes de que me des las gracias me gustaría que aprendieras a valorar tu vida. ¿Usted está bien Kuga-sama?

-S…si, eso creo. –dijo tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. -¡ESPEREN! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? En serio que cada vez entiendo menos la situación.

-no estamos completamente seguras. –contestó la oji rubí. –lo único es que por ahora, bajo ninguna circunstancia hay que entregar estos documentos.

-¡MI PADRE ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!

-No podemos estar seguras de eso. –dijo Haruka en tono frio. –Hay dos razones posibles por las cuales no trajeron a tu padre, una es que ya lo hayan asesinado y otra es que ellos no lo tengan.

-Por ahora no cumplirás una sola de las misiones que te encomienden… no cumpliremos sus misiones.

-P… pero ¿mi padre? ¿mi familia?

-Lo siento Nat, por ahora eso está fuera de nuestras manos. Hagamos lo que está a nuestro alcance ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. –dijo no muy convencida. Además el reciente shock no ayudaba a que pensara en más opciones por ahora.

-Tenemos que irnos chicas. –Haruka condujo a las otras hacia la salida donde tres motocicletas les esperaban.

-¿no dijiste que no habías conseguido la motocicleta?

-No una de su casa, pero tengo mis contactos. Suban. –dijo y subió a una de esas motos.

Shizuru la imitó y montó en otra… Natsuki, sólo las veía indecisa.

-¿qué espera señorita?

-Es que no sé conducirlas.

-Anda ya, si es como andar en bici. –Shizuru comentó sonriendo.

-Tampoco es como si supiera andar en bicicleta. –contestó muy apenada.

-Ara, pues no tienes elección, ponte el casco y súbete conmigo. -Invitó con una mirada pícara.

-Pensándolo bien, hoy es un excelente día para aprender. -Una sonrojadísima Natsuki se montó a la Vespa que tenía a su disposición y encomendó su vida a los dioses.

Se pusieron en camino siguiendo a Haruka, esa chica que solía despertar a Shizuru por las mañanas y servirle el desayuno. Y que ahora estaba ahí para salvarles la vida. Llevaba un entallado traje negro perfectamente ajustado a sus curvas, hecho para facilitarle el movimiento… y francamente para arrancar suspiros por un momento Shizuru fue incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta que notó algo impresionante a su lado.

-¡Pensé que habías dicho que no sabías andar en moto Natsuki! -gritó la castaña para hacerse oir.

Kuga se manejaba perfectamente bien en su motocicleta, incluso le daba cierto aire de superioridad.

-¡Cállate Fujino! Intento concentrarme. -Respondió, aunque la realidad era que una creciente emoción le subía al pecho. Si algún día tenía dinero suficiente compraría una de estas máquinas.

* * *

Llegaron a una casa abandonada, muy lejos de la civilización. Una casa que algunos años atrás había servido de refugio para Haruka en tiempos oscuros y ahora volvía a tener la misma función.

-Ahora a dormir. –dijo la rubia dando un bostezo. –tenemos que descansar bien y mañana haremos uso de nuestra inteligencia para averiguar quién o quienes están moviendo todos los hilos. Me estoy jugando una muy grande por tí Fujino,-Agregó con un tono de voz que la castaña no había escuchado antes- ¿lo sabías?

-Ara, Suzushiro-san de modo que no eres una niña tímida como nos hiciste creer a todos en la mansión?

-Claro que no idiota, pero debía mantener bajo mi perfil. Aunque te habría agradecido mucho que no hicieras mi vida difícil buscando sonrojarme a cada oportunidad.

-Sólo buscaba entretenimiento gratuito. Eso y una amiga sexy. -Sonrió

-No digas idioteces. Ummm, Kuga-sama, ¿está usted bien?-Preguntó Haruka. -La noto muy callada.

-Si... bien. -Mintió. Su rostro dejaba ver la evidente preocupación de la que era presa, sin embargo, había algo más en su rostro, algo que no se atrevía a descifrar, no ahora. -Creo que lo mejor para mi es ir a dormir.

-Descansa Nat... -Deseó Shizuru

-Duerma bien Natsuki-sama

-Gracias. -Contestó a ambas sin emoción alguna "Además yo estoy más buena que esta rubia" fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Shizuru yacía en el piso cubierta de una manta, vigilaba atentamente el rostro dormido de su amada puesto que pocas veces tenía la oportunidad.

Había intentado dormir, pero el pensar en los sucesos del día le impedían que Morfeo la acunara en sus brazos, después de todo habían cosas que se le hacían demasiado extrañas, retorcidas.

Porque:  
1 si alguien quería recuperar los papeles con los datos que comprobaban el engaño por parte de Ishiin hacia la familia Kuga ¿no debería entonces ser el mismo Renji quien estuviera recuperando tales papeles en vez de estar en las garras de esos tipejos?

2 De todas las palabras que pudieron haber elegido dijeron: "que la misma hija de Fujino estuviera como uno de nuestros peones."

3 Luego estaba la llegada de Haruka, que al salvarle la vida, había hablado casi muy familiarmente con aquel sujeto.

4 ¿Y por qué Natsuki estaba descifrando una clave justamente en el monumento de dragón?

Quizá eran alucinaciones suyas… ideas descabelladas tal vez, pero… con todo esto… todo tenía sentido, de hecho todo estaba tan calculado, todo a excepción de que ella se había metido en el juego obligando a que Suzushiro se les uniera, precisamente ella, la mejor de todos en cuanto a defensa personal y estrategias.

"¿ESTRATEGIAS? Oh soy todo un Sherlock Holmes", pensó y con ello reducía las posibilidades.

* * *

 _Presionaba incontables veces el botón "b" de ese control negro con un par de botones rojos y sus cuatro flechitas que apuntaban posiblemente a los cuatro puntos cardinales.  
A como diera lugar tenía que hacer que ese simpático plomero llamado Mario llegara al castillo, pero esas malditas criaturas (que no se sabía si era un pato, pelícano o tortuga ¿y qué decir de los champiñones vivientes?) no la dejaban llegar a su meta. Con ayuda de esas bolas de fuego sería más fácil, sin duda._

 _-Necesitas una estrategia para ganar. –dijo su padre en tono burlón. –es la tercera vez que juegas en este escenario… ¿o planeas volverte un asesino serial de Mario?_

 _-¿Qué es una estrategia? –preguntó la versión de Shizuru de cinco años y medio._

 _-una estrategia es…_

 _-Deja que juegue –una amable mujer de 21 años de cabello negro y piel muy blanca se sentó en el sofá a ver cómo su pequeña movía todo su cuerpo hacia la derecha cuando sólo tenía que presionar el botón derecho para que Mario avanzara. -Ni siquiera sabe de lo que le estás hablando.  
_

 _Una vez más se escuchó esa singular melodía que indicaba que el juego había terminado._

 _-estoy aburrida. Mamá ¿Puedo poner una película?_

 _-¿qué te parece si te enseño a jugar ajedrez? –sugirió Ishiin._

 _-¡Eso es más aburrido!_

 _-Pero mira ¡Tiene un caballito!-_

 _Así de fácil convenció a su hija de aprender ese juego._

 _Estrategias: su palabra favorita de siempre._

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!  
**

 **Y sí, esto va rápido. Pero tengo una excusa: Sólo han pasado unas 40 horas desde que empezó la acción.**

 **Gracias por leer! Gracias por sus comentarios y críticas, son muy bienvenidas y tomadas en cuenta.**


	7. El rey blanco y la dama negra

**Capítulo 7**

Pequeños óvalos negros debajo de sus ojos revelaban que hacía más de dos días no había dormido.  
Tal vez si sus planes se hubiesen dado tal y como lo pensó podría dormir… si tan sólo su propia hija no se hubiera ofrecido a ayudar a esa peliazul todo estaría bien, todo conforme al plan.

-¿Volverás a casa? –preguntó teléfono en mano, prácticamente el mundo se le venía encima. -¿c..cuándo volverás amor?

-En tres días, avísale por favor a Shizuru. Muero por ver a mi hija. -dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Entendido, yo le aviso, te extrañamos mucho y también estamos impacientes por verte de nuevo.– ocultó con maestría su nerviosismo.

-Llevaré obsequios para todos. -parecía emocionada.

-Gracias cariño, disfruta tu viaje. Te amo. -terminó la llamada lo menos atropellado posible.

"Jooeeeeeeeeeer" pensó angustiado, tomó su teléfono nuevamente.

-¿Akira? Necesito que adelantes las cosas. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?

-Lo sé señor, pero no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, es Shizuru-sama de quien estamos hablando

-¿Qué no estás dispuesto? Importa poco si lo estás o no, firmaste un contrato ¿Lo recuerdas?

-...De acuerdo, hoy mismo lo haré.

-Más te vale Okuzaki, entonces lo dejo todo en tus manos.

-Sí, Fujino-sama

* * *

-yaaaaaaaaaaaauuum –bostezo descaradamente Shizuru, algo tan poco propio de ella.

Y no era para menos, habían dormido a lo mucho un par de horas y ahora debían viajar un poco más y así alejarse de todo aquel matón que se había movilizado para conseguir una simple carpeta… sí, todo era por una jodida carpetita. Aunque en realidad se habían llevado todos los archivos que tan celosamente guardaba Ishiin, pero ese era un detalle menor.

Encendieron sus motocicletas y continuaron su huida.

"¿No podían sólo destruir esa maldita carpeta y ya? ¿Para qué armar tanto alboroto? Era tan simple destruir ese tipo de evidencias, sólo hay que buscar un cubo de metal, poner los papelitos esos ahí dentro, rociar con gasolina y lanzar un cerillo encendido ¡listo! Así he destruido mis malas notas de la escuela mes con mes" Todo esto pasaba por la mente de Natsuki mientras se concentraba en conducir su nave, enamorándose de la velocidad y mirando disimuladamente a la castaña, la última se limitaba a sonreír por el inocente contacto de los pechos de su amada en la espalda durante la noche pasada, olvidándose casi por completo la razón por la cual viajaban.

Un par de horas más tarde encontraron un pueblecillo olvidado por el mundo, realmente hundido en la pobreza. Varias casas construidas con paja y lodo ocupaban el territorio. Era un pueblo muy bello, estaba decidido: descansarían ahí algunas horas y luego continuarían viajando hasta que se terminara el combustible de sus motocicletas.

-¡Agua!-gritó Natsuki complacida al ver que un rio atravesaba el pueblo. –por fin podré darme un baño.

-te acompaño. –dijo Shizuru con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡NO! - un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. –Yo voy primero, si te quieres dar un baño espera a que yo salga…

-… de acuerdo –parecía desilusionada. –Haruka ¿podemos hablar mientras?

La ojiesmeralda se sumergió en el agua completamente desnuda, dejando que el agua se llevara su estrés, al menos eso pensó. Sin embargo, su cabeza estaba inundada de preocupaciones banales "¿De qué están hablando? ¿De mi? ¿y si me está espiando?", ante esta última pregunta que emanó de su cabeza cubrió su pecho con sus manos y observó su alrededor: no había absolutamente nadie observando.

-Haaah –suspiró pesadamente – ¿Qué dem…? ¡No estoy desilusionada! ¡Claro que no!- "¿a quién le estoy dando explicaciones?"

Al mismo tiempo Haruka y Shizuru se sentaron en el pasto que crecía de forma natural a unos cincuenta metros del río.

-Suzushiro… es… ¿es mi padre quien empezó esta tontería de las misiones? –

La chica desvió la mirada ante la pregunta que le acababan de hacer.

-yo… usted… ella… vosotros…

-¡no te pregunté los pronombres personales! sólo dime ¿mi padre está detrás de todo esto?

-Prometí que no diría nada.

-Pues con tu no respuestas has dicho todo… además ya es muy tarde, estás con Natsuki y conmigo ¿no me dirás nada?

-Lo único que me informaron es que si la señorita Kuga se infiltraba en la mansión la dejáramos explorar, que ella sólo tomaría una carpeta sin importancia y luego se iría. Que no habría ningún problema… pero nunca imaginamos que usted estaría ayudando, mucho menos que se llevarían todas las carpetas del despacho.

-Ya empiezo a entender… deshacerse de las evidencias de su fraude sin mover un dedo…

-¡Haruka-saaaaan! –se escuchó una voz desesperada desde el río.

"¿En qué estaba pensando? Meterme a darme un baño sin siquiera tener ropa limpia ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera una toalla para secarme"

-Shi… Shi… -no se atrevía a decir el nombre de su acompañante por más necesidad que tuviera de llamarla y pedir algo de ropa prestada. –Shizu… ¡Harukaaaaa!

Enseguida vio llegar a la susodicha.

-¿qué ocurre? –preguntó altamente preocupada.

-Necesito ropa- volteó hacia abajo muy apenada.

-entiendo- "no te rías Haruka, resiste, esto no es divertido, ok sí lo es. Pero no debo".

Ya vestida con algo de ropa de la ojirubí, Natsuki se encaminó hacia donde estaban la otras dos hablando cómodamente.

-Ya puedes entrar al agua… gracias por la ropa.

-no hay problema. Cuida las cosas por favor.-dijo la Shizuru con una sonrisa tranquila. –Vamos Haruka.

Ante la sorpresa de Natsuki, tanto la maid como la castaña se desnudaron frente a ella y caminaron rumbo al rio como si tal cosa.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios al encontrarse nuevamente sola.  
"Seguramente estoy cansada, sí, debe ser eso", pensó y un tercer suspiro escapó para fundirse con el viento.

* * *

Luego de su relajante baño y ya vestidas para tranquilidad de Natsuki, se sentaron y abrieron un par de latas de sardinas, era hora de comer y luego se marcharían de ese pacífico lugar para comenzar a planear lo que harían con esos documentos que guardaban.

De pronto ese engorroso teléfono que sólo sonaba para desgraciarle la vida a la peliazul comenzó a sonar.

-¿D…diga? –contestó.

-Jaque

-¿Jaque? ¿sólo eso vas a decir: JAQUE?–preguntó confundida.

-"ese maldito…" -pensó Shizuru al escuchar a la ojiverde -" ¿qué demonios planea?"

* * *

Por fin, luego de tres semanas lejos de su país, lejos de su familia… era tiempo de volver.  
Subió a ese avión en primera clase (bien podía usar su jet privado, pero prefería viajar rodeada de personas)

"Debes proteger a tu rey antes de atreverte siquiera a poner en jaque a tu oponente" ¿por qué demonios no se había acordado de ese pequeño detalle?

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!  
**


	8. The damn phone

**Capítulo 8.**

Por fin, luego de tres semanas lejos de su país, lejos de su familia… era tiempo de volver.  
Subió a ese avión en primera clase; ella bien podría usar su jet privado, pero prefería viajar rodeada de personas.

"Debes proteger a tu rey antes de atreverte siquiera a poner en jaque a tu oponente" ¿por qué demonios no se había acordado de ese pequeño detalle?

-JAQUE, ¿es lo único que dirá? -Este se había convertido en un estúpido juego de niños, así era como la castaña lo veía y lo que acababa de escucar era la prueba.

-En realidad no, pero no necesito hablar con usted, necesito que pase el teléfono a Shizuru, es a ella a quien debo hablar, no con una insignificante persona como tu.

La evidente molestia delató a Natsuki, quien clavó su mirada en la castaña.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Quieren hablar contigo. -Dijo anonadada.

-¿Que quieres ahora? -Respondió con sumo enojo luego de arrebatar el teléfono de manos de la peliazul.

-Tu padre dice que te perdonará la vida -Respondió con calma la misteriosa voz femenina. - si vuelves a casa con los papeles que te llevaste, la carpeta del señor Renji Kuga, debemos destruirla.

-¿Qué me perdona la vida? - Preguntó incrédula ante lo que acababa de oir. -Dígale por favor a ese sujeto que es un tonto al creer que voy a volver.

-Usted no está en la capacidad de negociar ojou-san- Respondió del otro lado. -En cambio queda advertida: si usted no vuelve desapareceremos a la familia Kuga del mapa, no importa quién quede envuelto, inculída usted.

-Hijo de…

-sé perfectamente quién es mi madre, -Interrumpió. - así que no se moleste en mencionarla… ahora, si usted quiere salvarles la vida a esos inútiles, haga el favor de volver a casa, su padre la espera con los brazos abiertos- dijo con obvio sarcasmo y luego colgó.

* * *

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había hecho a la idea de que no sería nadie especial para aquella peliazul, que no estaría a su lado el resto de su vida como hubiera deseado, ni siquiera como amigas. Sin embargo, los estúpidos negocios de su padre le habían brindado la oportunidad de estar a su lado por lo menos un par de días, incluso había sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos como tantas ocasiones lo hbaía deseado… pero ahora debía volver con su padre si es que deseaba que Natsuki no la tratara como la mala del cuento, como la responsable indirecta de toda su desdicha, no de nuevo.

En esta ocasión no tenía nada que ver con convertirse en la heroína de aquella chica, pero no permitiría que asesinaran a los seres queridos de su amada.

-Haru… -dijo Shizuru al punto de quebrársele la voz. –cuida mucho de Kuga-san.

-De acuerdo. –contestó con la mayor calma que pudo reunir. -Tenga mucho cuidado Ojou-sama

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó una muy confundida Natsuki.

-Debo volver con mi padre. –fingió una sonrisa.

-C..¿Con tu padre? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese tipo por el teléfono? –dijo Natsuki asustada

-Nada que deba preocuparte… por ahora tengo que volver, pero si queremos salvar las evidencias, Suzushiro y tú deben esconderse un poco más ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –respondió la maid (ahora guardaespaldas), sin inmutarse y pedir opinión de la ojiverde

-Perfecto.

Corrió hasta el lugar donde estaban las motocicletas, montó en una de ellas y sin mirar atrás emprendió el camino hacia lo incierto.

* * *

A la misma hora, pero en el interior de un despacho, entre el humo de varios cigarrillos consumidos, hablaban dos personas.

-Entonces Okuzaki ¿pudiste contactarlas?

-Si señor, -Respondió la ninja cabizbaja. -su hija debe venir en camino.

-Excelente… Marina no debe enterarse de nada a su regreso. –dijo con cierto alivio. -¿Qué pasará con el par de estorbos?

-Sabemos que Haruka Suzushiro posee una debilidad,- Renovó su convicción- buscaremos la manera de que nos entregue a la hija de Kuga.

-Muy bien, entonces te lo encargo… al final pude mantener el status quo.

* * *

Extrañaba ese contacto de unos brazos rodeando su cintura como medida de seguridad para no sufrir pesadillas, Natsuki Kuga podría tener una apariencia de chica dura, pero al dormir bajaba la guardia y se había resguardado en los brazos de Shizuru. A ésta le costó mucho separarse de su adorada peliazul pero sabía que al final lo hacía por su bien… ahora lo que más extrañaba era a ese hombre que figuró como su padre, ese que solía mantener una sonrisa casi a diario y que parecía que no sería capaz de matar una mosca… el mismo que ahora buscaba desaparecer a la persona que ella más quería.

 _-Hija ¿estás segura de que no quieres estudiar aquí en casa? –decía ese hombre con suma amabilidad. –Conozco muy buenos profesores que pueden ser tus tutores personales._

 _-Es que yo… tengo pocos amigos y…_

 _-¿pocos amigos? –dijo sorprendido. –pero cada semana sales a jugar a la casa de Miyu, además Nagi viene a visitarte cada quince días._

 _-Dos personas no son exactamente un número grande de amigos, -se quejó –además Miyu y Nagi no son personas muy agradables, son unos aburridos._

 _-Entonces está decidido -Suspiró con resignación. -irás a una preparatoria pública._

 _-¿En serio? –dijo emocionada esa quinceañera que ansiaba conocer la vida de una chica normal._

 _-Si, elige la que mejor te parezca.- Sonrió con suficiencia  
_

 _-Gracias papá! Te amo! – se arrojó a los brazos de su padre a darle un fuerte abrazo._

 _-A que soy un papá genial ¿verdad?_

 _-¡Claro!_

 _-Aunque tengo una condición. -La miró con seriedad  
_

 _-¿Eh? –su emoción empezó a verse interrumpida._

 _-Debes viajar en la limosina de ida y de vuelta al instituto._

 _-¡Pero!- Replicó desilusionada. - yo quiero irme caminando, o en el metro… ¡O en motocicleta!_

 _-Si no aceptas esa condición, no te dejaré inscribirte en ningún instituto._

 _-De acuerdo. –contestó la chica con resignación, a pesar de la estúpida condición lo había logrado: estudiaría en un salón de clases normal._

 _-Bien… ahora debo convencer a tu madre de que te deje inscribirte en un instituto público, supongo que con un crucero romántico la logro convencer, así que deja todo en mis manos._

* * *

-Bien Natsuki-sama, -Subió a su motociclete e indicó a la peliazul que hiciera lo propio -debemos irnos de aquí o serán capaces de venir y destruir este pueblo sólo para llevarnos con ellos.

La ojiesmeralda se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Montó la motocicleta que la aguardaba, justo después de que Haruka encendiera la suya y se acomodó de la forma acostumbrada… hizo rugir el motor, pero ahora no sentía la emoción que sintió la primer vez que manejó una motocicleta, ahora sus pensamientos viajaban hacia la castaña que sin hacer preguntas le ayudó y que ahora se había entregado a las manos del miserable Ishiin Fujino.

"Mantente a salvo Shizuru" Suspiró, y una vez más empezó a viajar sin rumbo.

* * *

Un atardecer naranja, casi rojo, indicaba que la luz del día moriría en breve, que en pocos minutos habría que encender la farola de ese vehículo.  
Recorrían en silencio la interminable autopista… hasta donde les permitiera el ahora escaso combustible. ¿Desde cuándo la vida se volvía tan complicada?

Su estilo de vida modificado a capricho de un hombre, así de cruel se podía definir su vida actual, la vida actual de Natsuki, de su familia y de quién sabe cuántos más

"¿Estará bien esa tonta?"Se preguntó mientras seguía el interminable rumbo de la carretera, siguiendo a la rubia.

La velocidad de la motocicleta empezó a disminuir poco a poco, miró a su compañera de viaje y adivinó que estaba en las mismas condiciones. La suerte no les sonreía esa noche; no había ningún poblado cerca, tampoco parecía que el paisaje fuera muy adecuado, eso sólo podía indicar una cosa: el combustible se terminaba y desde ahora debían caminar.

-Ha llegado. – anunció en voz baja un hombre de baja estatura y cabello blanco.

-Dile que se deten…

Sin dejar que Ishiin terminara su orden, Shizuru entró a toda prisa, tirando todo aquello que se le pusiera enfrente.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo?! – Gritó la oji-rubi sumamente enojada. - Hace menos de una semana parecías una persona decente y ahora me vengo a enterar de que eres un cab…- una bofetada por parte de Ishiin cortó la frase.

-No vuelvas a hablarme de esta manera, -Dejó de lado su imagen de padre afable de una vez por todas. - que te he criado como si fueras mi hija, incluso te di mi apellido.

-Si es por el apellido no te preocupes, -con su mano empezó a sobar su adolorida mejilla- puedo cambiarlo por el apellido de mi madre que suena mucho mejor… dime de una vez -Lo miró furiosa- ¿para qué me necesitas aquí?

-Tu madre llega en unos días,-Respondió sin rodeos. - dijo que serían tres días, pero conociendo su forma de ser, seguro que llega mañana, de modo que iremos a recibirla, tú te comportarás y no le dirás una sola palabra, si se te ocurre mencionar algo acerca de los Kuga juro que…

-Seré educada. –evitó que una lágrima de amargura saliera. –así que promete que no harás daño a Natsuki ni a su familia.

-Es un trato. -Pactó dando la mano a la chica. - "claro que yo no le haré daño, que lo haga alguien más".

-Tiene una llamada. –Interrumpió la escena otra de las maids de la casa, de nombre Yukino. –es la señora Marina.

-Hola cariño -Contestó Ishiin, cambiando completamente su tono de voz. -Claro amor, le doy tus saludos... Claro que te extraña, sólo que hoy llegó muy cansada de hacer un proyecto... Si amor, viaja segura, te amo- dio cuanta respuesta hipócrita pudo para luego colgar.

-Te lo dije,- Miró a Shizuru con su mirada juguetona, como si nada hubiese pasado. - ella llega en la madrugada, así que por favor ve a que te bajen la hinchazón de la mejilla y luego a dormir.

Incapaz de responder a su padre, salió de ese despacho, totalmente vencida.

* * *

De aquella maleta que originalmente había sido preparada para uso de Shizuru, Haruka sacó un par de mantas y entregó una a la peliazul, quien en toda la tarde no había hablado, sus labios sólo se abrían para dar paso a un suspiro tras otro.

"¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué demonios está ocurriendo todo esto? ...Basta... debería aceptar la verdad de una vez: me preocupa dónde esté ahora"

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing "Demonios, otra maldita llamada"  
Dejó sonar el teléfono algunos minutos. "debería apagarlo"

-Yo contesto. –dijo Haruka y tomó el teléfono -¿qué es lo que quieren ahora?

-Suzushiro, ¿Ahora eres una traidora? -Dijo una voz venenosa al otro lado de la línea -Vamos Haruka, sabes bien lo que queremos y eso es ver muerta a su acompañante y destruir evidencias ¿podrías cooperar con eso?

-No haré eso. –respondió con convicción.

-jajaja… No te hagas la inocente, si la eliminas tendrás el camino libre con la señorita Fujino.

-¿Qué dem…? -Abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿cómo lo sabes?

-cualquiera con ojos y algo de inteligencia lo sabría, Entonces ¿puedes hacer ese trabajo?

-...

-¿Puedes o necesito enviar a alguien más por ustedes dos? Tengo a Yukariko a mis órdenes y sabes de lo que es capaz.

-De acuerdo... -Dicho esto cortó la llamada.

* * *

 **Hola, volví a tardar disculpen. Pedían un capítulo más largo, así que hice lo posible... aunque sigue corto XD  
**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Saludos**


	9. Marina

**Capítulo 9**

 _-¿Asistirás a tus clases de piano?- preguntó Ishiin al entrar a la recámara de su hija._

 _-no papá, me siento muy enferma. –puso cara de cansancio y estiró la manta para cubrirse mejor y así disimular mejor._

 _-jajajajajaja! –estalló en carcajadas al notar la mentira de la pequeña. - Shizuru, si vas a contar una mentira primero tienes que creértela tú misma. Vamos, levántate, tu instructor te está esperando._

 _-ya voy..._

* * *

Aún podían verse las estrellas en el firmamento, el alba se negaba a hacer su flamante aparición y dentro de aquella gran mansión las luces ya estaban encendidas, el personal ya estaba en movimiento.

-Sube al auto, en cualquier momento llegará tu madre al aeropuerto y se enojará conmigo si no llego.

-... "si no fuera por Natsuki, ahora mismo te estaría enviando bajo las rejas".

Un largo camino en silencio, parecía que fueran extraños en vez de padre e hija… más bien padrastro. Pero en menos de tres días había perdido esa credibilidad que por veinte años se mantuvo construyendo.

-Espera por nosotros Akira, volveremos en cuanto mi mujer llegue.-dijo Ishiin y luego se encaminó al interior del aeropuerto con Shizuru, quien se negaba a dirigirle la palabra.

El ir y venir de las personas lograba desesperarlos "¿cuánto tiempo más demoraría Marina?" ambos se lo preguntaban.

Por fin, ese particular sonido de los tacones golpeando el piso a ese ritmo tan conocido les dio la respuesta, ella por fin había llegado.

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaá! –se arrojó a sus brazos, lo necesitaba, necesitaba ver a alguien de confianza.

-Te lo dije, Shizuru-chan te ha extrañado demasiado. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a casa? Seguramente debes venir muy cansada.

Toneladas de muestras de afecto le llovieron a la dueña de la fortuna Fujino, la amabilidad de la jefa de familia provocaba que esas muestras de cariño fueran sinceras.

* * *

Durmió hasta pasado el medio día y cuando despertó se encontró con que su hija dormía en el sofá frente a su cama. Se levantó con una sonrisa y caminó hasta donde la castaña dormía. Se encontró no precisamente con un rostro tranquilo, más bien era todo lo contrario ¿desesperación tal vez? No sabría definirlo, pero la duda quedaba al aire ¿qué había logrado que la siempre tranquila Shizuru Fujino, tuviera esa expresión?

-Hija- movió amablemente el hombro de la chica. –despierta, es hora de irnos de compras.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y asintió, por lo menos buscaría algo de paz al lado de su madre, mientras que depositaba ciegamente su confianza en que Haruka protegiera a su amada peliazul.

Boutiques recorridas hasta el último rincón, lo mismo sucedió con las zapaterías, perfumerías y demás lugares que recorrieron, incluso entraron a ver los nuevos modelos de motocicletas… pero la nostalgia se hizo presente al ver un modelo en específico: esa ducati negra que exhibían con orgullo.

-Vámonos hija, seguro tienes hambre.

Entraron a un café, quizá el cappuccino de vainilla levantaría los ánimos caídos como solía hacerlo siempre.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe hija? –soltó por fin.

-No… bueno, lo hay. Es acerca de mi tesis, no pude asistir algunos días esta semana y me preocupa que repercuta en mi titulación.

-Jajaja. –rió con alivio. -¿eso era todo? Realmente me preocupaste.

-… "me encantaría decirte la verdad, pero si lo hago…"

-No te preocupes hija, eres muy buena arquitecta, estoy segura que le quitarán importancia a ese par de días y en poco tiempo subirás más alto al apellido Fujino.

-Gracias mamá. –sonrió.

-Bien, creo que ya hemos estado fuera de casa por mucho rato ¿volvemos?

-¡NO! –saltó de su silla. –es decir… has estado fuera por muchos días ¿por qué no caminamos un poco más por ahí?

-C..claro.

-¡Demonios! ¿cómo es que se te olvidó acomodar micrófonos en su ropa? – Ishiin Fujino caminaba muy ansioso de un lado al otro en su despacho.

-Lo siento señor, es que ellas dos salieron de casa muy rápido y antes de eso estaban completamente dormidas y no quise interrumpir sus sueños.

-Ya no importa, espero que Shizuru me tema lo suficiente por la vida de su "amiguita" y no abra la boca. Por cierto ¿arreglaste ya lo de esa niña?

-Ya se lo mencioné a Haruka, ahora queda esperar que mis persuasiones la hagan actuar como esperamos.

-muy bien, recuérdame aumentarte el sueldo.

-claro señor.

-Por ahora retírate.

* * *

-¿En verdad no hay nada más que te preocupe? –insistió una vez más al notar que los ánimos de Shizuru seguían por los suelos.

-De verdad que no es nada mamá, sólo cansancio, pero creo que se me quitará en unos cuantos días.

-¡Haaaah! –suspiró resignada. –está bien, te creeré, ahora hay que volver a casa, es tarde y mañana no tendrás pretexto para faltar a tus asesorías ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.

-Hoooooola! -saludó Nao muy energéticamente –Hacía tiempo que no te veía ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Por ahí- dijo la oijirubí realmente nerviosa.

-Pillina, estos días sin saber de ti luego de verte con nada menos que Natsuki Kuga, no me mientas. –Nao puso su sonrisa más perversa.

-Ojalá fuera como te lo imaginas… -bajó la mirada y siguió su camino rumbo al cubículo de su asesora.

-¿eh? ¡Fujino! Espera… dime entonces ¿dónde te has metido?

Como respuesta, Shizuru señaló discretamente su reloj, un milimétrico lente se camuflaba en el ojo de esa carita feliz que adornaba ese costoso reloj de pulsera.

-em, quería darme un descanso de la escuela por lo menos una semana, pero ya me tienes aquí, no tienes que preocuparte.

El mensaje de alguna manera fue captado, por lo menos le confortaba que la pelirroja entendiera que las cosas no estaban marchando del todo bien, y que además no estaría detrás de ella tratando de arrancarle respuestas, esas que no podía decir.

* * *

-Ishiin, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro amor siéntate. –Marina aceptó la invitación y tomó asiento -¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Bien… desde que llegué a casa todos están distintos ¿ocurrió algo en mi ausencia?

-… si, ocurrió algo. –se sacudió las manos buscando quitare los nervios y comenzó a hablar. -Hace unos días nos robaron algunos documentos, ahí venía toda la contabilidad, contratos, etcétera.

-Pero ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo? –dijo Marina en tono de molestia y desesperación.

-mi vida, acabas de llegar, no quería molestarte. Además no quería sacar el tema frente a Shizu, ya que la persona que robó todo, pues… era una de sus mejores amigas, así que te imaginarás la decepción.

-Mi hija… debe estar sufriendo mucho.

-Sí, creo que por el momento es mejor no mencionar nada acerca de la familia Kuga. –dijo, asegurándose de que ese tema tan peligroso para él no fuera tocado.

-¿Los Kugaa?

-Exacto.

-¡Madre mía! Shizuru debe estar destrozada… -se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de profunda preocupación.

-¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que está destrozada.

-Ishiin, dejemos este tema para otra ocasión ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

* * *

 _-Mamá. –dijo Shizuru con nerviosismo._

 _-Dime… -dejó a su libro de Stephen King, el tipo de literatura que tanto le encantaba leer en sus ratos libres._

 _-Si te dijera que me he enamorado ¿qué pensarías?_

 _-Me sentiría muy feliz porque por fin tu corazón latiría por alguien más que tú, pienso que eso te hace madurar de una forma especial… aunque sentiría nostalgia, porque mi pequeña Shizuru ya no será más esa niña pequeña que solía jugar a las escondidas por toda la casa. ¿quién es el chico? ¿lo conozco?_

 _Al escuchar este par de preguntas la mirada de la castaña se postró directamente en la alfombra de la sala._

 _-"¿Por qué? Es que obligatoriamente debe ser un hombre… aunque si fuera un chico, no estaría hablando tan solemnemente con mi madre como ahora"_

 _-Shizuru ¿quién te gusta? –preguntó curiosa, el querer saber quién había conquistado el corazón de su hija había despertado su lado curioso._

 _-...¿te enojarías si te digo que es una chica? –dijo la chica a punto de llorar._

 _La pregunta fue como un balde de agua helada en el rostro de Marina, pero…_

 _-Mentiría si te digo que no me importa… desde que naciste me encantaba imaginar cómo sería entregarte a un buen partido, en el altar… vestida de blanco… pero eres mi hija y no dejarás de serlo, te amo, así que si eres feliz…_

 _-lo siento mamá._

 _-no te disculpes, no hay razón para que lo hagas hija… ahora dime –la curiosidad seguía ahí - ¿quién es ella?_

 _Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica._

 _-Nat... Natsuki Kuga, te la presenté en la reunión de padres de familia._

 _-mi niña tiene buenos gustos. –dijo con una sonrisa pícara, disolviendo aunque fuera un poco las dudas que tenía Shizuru sobre ella misma, sobre su sexualidad recién descubierta. -Cuéntame más de ella ¿Quieres?_

* * *

Se acercaba la hora de comer, Shizuru había vuelto de la universidad hacía unos veinte minutos y ahora desahogaba su desesperación presionando el mando a distancia, cambiando constantemente de canal.  
Ya eran 105 canales los que habían pasado en la pantalla y que sin más habían sido ignorados.

-Es hora de comer Shizuru-sama. –Reconoció a la dueña de esa voz "¿cómo es posible?"

-Suzushiro ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Lo siento señorita… -aparto su mirada y se alejó rápidamente de la castaña.

-¡Haruka! ¡Haruka! ¡Vuelve aquí carajo! -llamó una vez más -¿qué demonios… ¿dónde está Natsuki?

¿En quién confiaría ahora?

¿Así de fácil se convierte en invierno la que aparentaba ser primavera?


	10. De vuelta a no sé dónde

**Capítulo 10**

Había sido un día muy pesado, tal vez el peor:  
Asistir a la universidad y ser cuestionada todo el día por el paradero de Natsuki, y es que tanto Shizuru y Natsuki habían desaparecido el mismo día ¿cómo no sospechar que estaban juntas?

¿Y ahora?  
Ahora estaba en su casa viendo a Ishiin con una enorme sonrisa, y enseguida de eso darse cuenta de que Haruka, su amiga de confianza, estaba en casa con su habitual uniforme de maid avisando que la comida estaba servida.

¿A dónde habían ido esos días en que Shizuru Fujino confiaba en los demás?  
Esos días se fueron en cuanto descubrió al verdadero "yo" de su padrastro… y ahora la confianza ciega que le profesaba a Haruka quedaba en duda.

Cada que preguntaba acerca de su amada peliazul había una evasión  
"¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Acaso Natsuki ya no podía ser contada entre los vivos?"

-Shizuru, vamos al comedor.

-Ahmm, no… lo siento mamá, no tengo hambre.

-… en un momento enviaré a alguien que te lleve algo de comer, no puedes quedarte sin probar bocado. –dijo Marina con suma preocupación. –Suzushiro-san, encárgate de llevarle un bocado a Shizuru.

-¡NO! Ella no entrará a mi recámara hasta que me diga qué pasó con Natsuki.

Dicho esto, la ojirubí subió corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su recámara y sin siquiera encender las luces se tumbó en la cama. Tal vez un poco de descanso le traería tranquilidad, aunque no estaba segura de eso, pero su cabeza estaba hecha un enorme nudo.  
En seguida se quedó dormida, su cabeza le pedía a gritos un descanso.  
"ojalá y todo esto sea un sueño" deseó en cada escena de sus ansiosas pesadillas.

* * *

-Haruka-san ¿puedo hablar contigo después? -Dijo Marina en un tono amable

-si señora.

-No me digas "señora", me hace sentirme vieja. Soy Marina. –dijo con la misma familiaridad con que solía hacerlo Shizuru evidenciando aun más que eran madre e hija.

-Marina –Ishiin llamó la atención de su esposa. -¿te enteraste de que ya fue terminado el monumento del dragón?

-Ah si –dijo con fingido interés, todos sus pensamientos estaban en el extraño comportamiento de su hija. –algo escuché en las noticias. ¿Cuándo harás el monumento del tigre?

-Nunca. Ese lo hará otra empresa… eso me quita un peso de encima. Para empezar yo no quería construir ese maldito monumento. ¿Ya probaste el caviar? -cambió de tema. -Esta vez les quedó excelente.

-Ah sí, lo que me recuerda que deberíamos subirles el sueldo a los trabajadores. -Dijo Marina

-Claro… sobre todo a Suzushiro Haruka, ha sido una excelente trabajadora estos últimos días. -Agregó con ironía y le lanzó una mirada a la susodicha.

* * *

En cuanto Ishiin desapareció de su vista Marina invitó a Haruka a caminar hasta su despacho, ese lugar donde no entraba nadie, incluso ella misma se daba a la tarea de limpiar el lugar para mantener a todos alejados.

-E… ¿en verdad quiere que entre a su despacho?

-Quisiera que no, pero me parece que desde que llegué todos me ocultan algo. – tomó una llave y abrió la puerta. – haha, si te lo preguntas, el lector óptico y las demás cosas están ahí para hacer pantalla. – explicó a la maid quien aún veía con incredulidad que todos aquellos artilugios de seguridad no servían para nada. –todo lo que necesito para entrar es mi llave

Entraron al lugar, parecía un despacho de lo más ordinario, un par de carpetas por ahí, estantes llenos de libros, una laptop descansando sobre el escritorio, lo que hacía pensar ¿para qué demonios tanto teatro de no dejar pasar a nadie?

La pregunta se quedó flotando en su mente y se perdió en cuanto escuchó hablar a su jefa.

-Sin rodeos –empezó a hablar en cuanto cerró la puerta - ¿a qué se refiere mi hija con "lo que pasó con Natsuki"?

-No puedo habar de esto con usted. –respondió bajando la mirada

-Dime Haruka ¿quién paga tus honorarios? –pregunta inesperada

-E… ¿el señor Ishiin?

-Error, -Tomó asiento y miró fijamente a la rubia. - él les entrega los cheques, incluso se da el lujo de firmar, pero eso es todo lo que él hace. La dueña de todo soy yo.

-Yo…- Haruka no pudo ocultar la sorpresa. Tanto tiempo trabajando para esa familia y apenas se enteraba de ese pequeño detalle.

-Haruka-san -Dijo con un tono de voz más autoritario, desasosegado... Un tono estremecedor- Ishiin sabe algo que yo no sé y debe estar pagando para que ustedes mantengan la boca cerrada, sin embargo yo puedo pagar diez veces más si es necesario, así que te pido que me cuentes sólo una cosa ¿qué significa esto de "lo que pasó con Natsuki"?

Un escalofrío se apoderó de Haruka, jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Marina, ¿desde cuándo la siempre tranquila Marina podía poner un rostro que le produjera temor?

-N…no sé… puede que la información que tengo no sea verídica.

-Dime lo que sepas – Marina volvió a su semblante de preocupación –¿ya viste el rostro triste de mi hija? Cualquier cosa que haya pasado hizo que Shizuru estuviera así… te lo ruego.

La voz de la conciencia fue más fuerte que el miedo a Ishiin. Poco a poco, la rubia fue contando todos los detalles sobre aquellos asuntos, a sacar a la luz los verdaderos colores del supuesto "marido perfecto" con el que Marina estaba casada…

* * *

 _-¿Puedo entrar señor?- un hombre fornido tocó la puerta del despacho_

 _-adelante Akira._

 _-La comandante Suzushiro ha cumplido con su misión y viene de regreso._

 _-Así que Haruka-chan eliminó a nuestro último estorbo. Perfecto, avísame cuando llegue, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ella._

 _-De hecho estoy aquí –dijo la chica rubia para sorpresa del par de hombres que hablaban en el despacho._

 _-Me alegra que estés aquí. Pasa y toma asiento, tenemos mucho de qué hablar… Akira-san, puedes retirarte._

 _-con su permiso. – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí; dejando a solas a Ishiin y a la chica._

 _-Así que según tú eliminaste del mapa a Natsuki Kuga ¿no es así? –insinuó no creer los hechos._

 _-Si señor, ¿necesita pruebas? Porque las tengo. –dijo con serenidad y sobre todo seguridad._

 _-Déjame ver esas pruebas y posiblemente te perdone por tu reciente deslealtad hacia mi persona._

 _-Entonces acompáñeme al sótano._

 _Odiaba que le dieran órdenes, pero en este momento no había tiempo de quejarse, tenía que asegurarse que la cualquier posible delator desapareciera. Así que sin más se levantó de su asiento y siguió a la rubia hasta la entrada del sótano._

 _En cuanto entraron, una peste a sangre en plena descomposición inundó sus sentidos._

 _-aquí está ella –señaló una típica bolsa negra de la que emanaba todo ese nauseabundo olor -¿quiere comprobarlo?_

 _No quería ver el contenido de esa envoltura plástica, suficiente había tenido con oler esa peste. Sin embargo quería asegurarse que todo había salido conforme lo planeado._

 _Con una expresión de miedo y asco, se acercó a reconocer el rostro de la chica. Su expresión cambió a una de triunfo, todo estaba hecho, todos sus estorbos se habían extinguido. Su historial seguiría limpio: podría seguir disfrutando los beneficios de ser un multimillonario. Todo estaba a su favor: la desaparición de documentos le daba el pretexto perfecto para sembrar escrituras de propiedades recién adjudicadas a su nombre, y las leyes de justicia le darían la razón; y lo mejor de todo es que ya no habían testigos.  
_

 _-¿todo bien señor?_

 _-Más que bien señorita Suzushiro. Haga el favor de limpiar mi sótano y quemar "esa asquerosa evidencia" -Miró con desprecio el bulto que se encontraba dentro de la bolsa. Recuerde que tiene que hacer su trabajo normal, así que a las 2:30 de la tarde, debe estar ayudando en la cocina. ¿Entendido?_

 _-Entendido._

 _Con prisa, el señor Fujino salió de su maloliente sótano esperando que Haruka se diera prisa y limpiara todo antes de crear sospechas._

 _-¡Aggggh! esto de no respirar por más de tres minutos casi me mata, aunque el olor tampoco es el paraíso –se quejó mientras salía de su envoltura de plástico como en la más escalofriante escena de terror- Veo que aquí todos son unos especialistas en mentirle al mundo. -Se miró a sí misma caracterizada como para asistir a un zombie walk - Aún así, te agradezco por salvarme la vida... ¿necesitas ayuda para limpiar?_

-…a decir verdad- dijo la rubia tras un enorme silencio luego de contar todo hasta el punto de que le habían ordenado asesinar a Natsuki. –me vi tentada a quitarle la vida… pero Shizuru, es decir, Shizuru-sama me odiaría por toda la eternidad… no le quité la vida y sin embargo lo consideré. No puedo sostenerle la mirada a su hija luego de esto ¿cómo podría verla a los ojos sin sentir culpa por siquiera haber considerado matar a Kuga-sama?

-No te preocupes por eso Haruka-san, yo se lo contaré a mi hija, -Marina parecía más calmada… más calculadora. -pero a cambio me ayudarás. Tengo algo en mente para mi marido…

-¿Qué está pensando señora?- Preguntó temerosa

-Haruka, sabías que mi marido ama el ajedrez, ¿No es así?

-Si señora ¿por qué pregunta eso?

-Por la sencilla razón de que el rey debería temer, porque acaba de hacer que la reina se ponga en movimiento. Mientras él se mueva una puta casilla, yo atravesaré su estúpido tablero.


	11. Un circo

**Capítulo 11**

-Entonces… ¿llamará a la policía para que se lleven al señor Ishiin-sama?

-¡Nah! –respondió Marina con una sonrisa maliciosa. -voy a hacer esto a su manera, quiero decir… ¡voy a hacer un maldito teatro por un par de documentos!

-D…¿de verdad está en guerra con su marido?-aún incrédula por esa faceta de Marina que apenas conocía.

-¡Por supuesto! –respondió muy decidida. -¡Nadie hace llorar a mi hija!

-entiendo, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes para mí?

Luego de darle indicaciones a la maid, tomó su teléfono y marcó uno de tantos números que llenaban su agenda. Una nueva sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, parecía otra persona, una que nadie conocía… Su marido había tocado su fibra más sensible: había atacado justo a la persona equivocada.

* * *

En una oscura recámara yacía Shizuru, daba la impresión de un cuerpo sin vida, no se movía para nada, sólo se ocupaba en dar rienda suelta a su dolor, a perderse en pensamientos…

" _Aquí, boca abajo en esta enorme cama, llena de ese único recuerdo que tuve a su lado; envuelta en sábanas blancas que poco a poco humedecen con lágrimas, evoco cada memoria que tuve a su lado desde el primer instante en que nos vimos._

 _Me perdí en esos enigmáticos ojos verdes, en esa fingida sonrisa que lo único que parecía decir era 'no quiero sentarme junto a ti', ese fue mi fin, sí: conocerla fue mi fin como la Shizuru Fujino que solía ser._

 _El sólo verla provocaba que inconscientemente ofreciera al mundo la mejor de mis sonrisas, luego el convertirme en su amiga hizo que mis pies se despegaran del piso y por instantes desafiar la gravedad… finalmente darme cuenta de lo que mi corazón sentía en realidad me hizo sentir que mi existencia no tenía ningún valor si no era junto a ella._

 _El problema era que ambas éramos la princesa; que ni por un intento llegaría a ser ese príncipe azul que tanto escuché en los cuentos que llenaron mi niñez. Me limité a ser su amiga, esa amiga incondicional hasta que ella me obligó a no volver a verla._

 _Con todas mis fuerzas deseé tener una oportunidad de ser ese caballero que acudía a su rescate… nunca pensé que fuera concedido._

 _Nunca pensé que lo arruinaría todo en un par de segundos, al decidir que se quedara con aquella que pensé que era más que un guardia. Un amigo de confianza, ¿qué sé yo?_

 _¿Cómo puedo enmendarlo? ¿hay alguna manera?_ "

TOC TOC

-Hija ¿puedo entrar? –dijo nuevamente en su modo amable. -voy a entrar.

El silencio era abrumador dentro de la habitación

-hija –guardó su teléfono. –te tengo excelentes noticias, estoy segura de que te van a animar mucho.

-… - La castaña levantó su cara con desinterés.

-He movido varios hilos y obtuve la licencia para un nuevo proyecto en el que tú me vas a ayudar, ¿recuerdas los estúpidos monumentos que el gobierno se encaprichó en construir? –dijo tratando de generar expectación. –bien, un equipo de tres arquitectos lo construirá y por supuesto que tú estás en ese equipo.

-Mamá… no quiero hacerlo.

-No te obligaré a hacerlo, -dijo aún sonriendo- sin embargo no aceptaré la negativa que acabas de darme, quiero que lo pienses bien.

-Pero…

-No quiero "peros", mañana a primera hora tendremos la conferencia de prensa, anunciaremos al equipo de trabajo y la empresa patrocinadora, ni tú ni tu padre deben perderse esto. –enfatizó.

-está bien, lo pensaré.

* * *

Recostado en el sofá frente a su pantalla LED de grandes dimensiones, descansaba de aquella guerra que él mismo había iniciado por capricho.  
A modo de resumen peones, torres, caballos y demás habían dejado de estorbar en el tablero para dejarlo solo a él.  
Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que su millonaria esposa le siguiera llenando los bolsillos de aquellos preciosos billetes verdes y de cualquier otro color, ¡Dinero es dinero!.

-Amor. –dijo Marina tratando de sonar como siempre: la buena esposa, esa persona que derrochaba amabilidad. –repentinamente me han surgido algunos proyectos.

-Me alegro por ti preciosa ¿y cuáles son esos proyectos?

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa, además pronto es tu cumpleaños… me gustaría que lo tomaras como un regalo adelantado.

-entonces debe ser algo maravilloso ¿y no puedes darme aunque sea una pequeña pista?

-ok… mañana será el anuncio en una pequeña conferencia de prensa. Será a las 11:00 am en el recibidor del edificio Fujino

-¿en nuestras oficinas? –preguntó sorprendido. –este proyecto debe ser muy ambicioso, no sueles hacer conferencias de prensa ¡y mucho menos en ese lugar!

-Mas que ambicioso es muy importante para mí… ya no te cuento más cariño porque arruinaría la sorpresa.

-Estoy ansioso porque llegue el día de mañana.

-Yo también… -miró su reloj de pulsera, el cual marcaba las 8:40 pm -cambiando de tema, me encantaría salir a comer, ya hice las reservaciones en el restaurant de siempre.

-Tan espléndida como siempre… entonces espérame un momento, iré a darme una ducha y a ponerme mi mejor traje.

-Te espero.

Una cena elegante, con platillos exquisitos, de esas cenas que suelen durar más de dos horas por los elementos que la rodean: buena música, buena conversación pero por sobre todo, un ambiente relajado.  
Al compás de violines y el piano hablaban de lo que habían hecho ese par de semanas que estuvieron lejos.  
Él hablaba animadamente de cómo iban los negocios, la inauguración del monumento, los convenios con otras empresas vinateras.  
Ella de lo que había aprendido en su viaje, de la gente que había conocido, los lugares que visitó.

* * *

Dos horas no era tiempo suficiente, pero se debían aprovechar al máximo en casa:  
Marina había decidido ofrecer una "pequeña" fiesta luego de la conferencia de prensa, a final de cuentas ella había vuelto hacía poco de su viaje y no había podido relajarse como era debido.  
Así que ahora todos los trabajadores de la mansión corrían de un lado a otro haciendo todos los preparativos.  
Si en algo se parecían Ishiin y Marina, era en lo caprichosos que podían ser y las intenciones ocultas que sus caprichos tenían… pero eso no les preocupaba en absoluto a los trabajadores, ahora lo importante era dejar todo listo para ese festejo sin que Ishiin notara nada.

-¿Dónde demonios está Haruka? –preguntó Mikoto luego de pincharse el índice con una rosa blanca que estaba destinada a adornar una de las mesas.

-Ni idea de dónde esté, -respondió una de las maids. –salió en la tarde y aún no ha vuelto.

-Más le vale volver pronto… necesitamos ayuda con esto.

-No te molestes Mikoto-san, ya volví. –dijo la aludida en voz alta, parecía cansada. -Sin embargo la señora me ha encomendado tareas más importantes que estas, así que si me disculpas, necesito escoltar esta persona a la habitación de huéspedes.

-Lo siento. Bienvenida a la casa Fujino señorita.-Resopló con sarcasmo

-Vamos. –dijo la rubia conduciendo a la invitada hacia el interior de la mansión.

Entraron en una de las tantas habitaciones de invitados que tenían disponibles. Acomodaron un par de maletas en el suelo. Todo lo hacían de manera sistemática y sin cruzar palabra.

-Le suplico por favor que no salga de la habitación hasta mañana, a la hora pactada. –rompió el silencio para dar indicaciones.

-Entiendo. –

Al escuchar esto, la maid se dispuso a salir y cumplir con las demás órdenes que le habían dado

-Con su permiso y que tenga buenas noches. –apagó la luz de la recámara como era su costumbre.

-Suzushiro-san.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?

-Ella… ¿Ella está bien? –se notaba cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Si. Y si todo sale como planeó la señora, ella estará mejor.

-Gracias. –dijo en un suspiro.

-Gracias a usted, Natsuki-sama.

-Quita el "sama" por favor, a estas alturas creo que deberíamos quitar las formalidades.

* * *

Para sorpresa de los reporteros y camarógrafos que ocupaban su lugar en aquella repentina conferencia de prensa, sólo se encontraba frente a ellos, al centro de aquella enorme mesa, una sonriente Marina.  
Estaban impacientes por hacer preguntas, pero conocían a esa mujer adicta a hacer de todo un espectáculo, a proveerlos de sorpresas y regalarles las más picantes exclusivas cada que se lo proponía. Confiaban en que lo haría otra vez, más la sorpresa no estaba preparada para los medios de comunicación ni su morbo, al menos no esta vez.

-Bien, pues ya es hora. –dijo con una singular sonrisa. – ¿Les parece si comenzamos?

-Ajem.- se animó el primer reportero. –nos han invitado a esta conferencia invocada por usted, pero no se nos ha informado el motivo de esta reunión. ¿podría decirnos a qué se debe la organización de esta conferencia de prensa? –Lo dijo con tantas palabras, poniendo en evidencia que buscaba la mejor manera de ser educado.

-¡Oh! Disculpen por no haber proporcionado esa información… El motivo de esta reunión es para informarles que el gobierno me ha concedido el permiso para construir el segundo monumento del Ying Yang.

-¿monumento del Ying Yang? –preguntó uno de los presentes.

-si, mi marido, el señor Ishiin Fujino se encargó de la construcción del monumento del dragón, ahora me han dado la oportunidad de construir el segundo monumento en el centro de la ciudad.

Se había vuelto obvia la poca información que tenían los reporteros acerca de la relación de un dragón y un tigre con el ying yang, además Marina no tenía la más mínima intención de aclararlo.

-Bien –continuó. –para iniciar con la construcción de este monumento, con el que esperamos que se vea beneficiado el turismo local, he elegido minuciosamente a un equipo de arquitectos, el cual mencionaré ahora mismo.

"¿Esta es la sorpresa que me tenía preparada? Vaya pérdida de tiempo". Mientras la mente de Ishiin se mantenía ocupada con este pensamiento, Marina abrió una carpeta en la cual tenía anotados los nombres de su equipo creativo.

-En primer lugar tenemos a Mai Tokiha, recordemos que estuvo involucrada en la remodelación de la catedral, además de proyectos internacionales. –al tiempo que decía su nombre, la recién nombrada se levantó de su asiento entre algunos periodistas. –en segundo lugar, y me llena de orgullo decirlo, presento a Shizuru Fujino, quien está a punto de titularse en arquitectura, pero que ha demostrado ser muy buena en su trabajo… además, ella es mi hija. –Dudosa caminó desde detrás de uno de los camarógrafos al final de la multitud, aún no había dicho que sí al proyecto y su madre ya la estaba anunciando. –y para terminar con las presentaciones, como miembro del equipo y también a punto de titularse como arquitecta, les presento a la señorita Natsuki Kuga.

Al aparecer en el estrado la recién nombrada peliazul, varias emociones se hicieron presentes:  
el rostro de Ishiin cambió radicalmente de su bronceado de siempre pasó a un paliducho enfermizo. Aquella persona a quien creía muerta estaba frente a sus ojos, con una enorme sonrisa que ofrecer a los fotógrafos, una sonrisa dedicada exclusiva para él en señal de venganza. Podía incluso imaginar el dedo medio de la chica puesto en alto en su honor.

Mientras que el rostro de Shizuru denotaba sorpresa, pero por sobre todo felicidad, una vez más era capaz de ver a la dueña de sus suspiros junto a ella, algún milagro le había permitido volverla a ver y desvanecer aquel miedo que tuvo de perderla.

La de suspiros por parte de los periodistas, que de un momento a otro habían sido deslumbrados por el cuarteto de bellezas que estaba frente a ellos.

Y Marina, en su rostro solamente había una sonrisa cargada de significado.

* * *

Hechos los avisos pertinentes en la conferencia de prensa, y luego de las típicas preguntas que buscan crear chismes; todos se dirigieron a la mansión, donde estaba listo el banquete.

Como era de esperarse, los primeros en llegar fueron los reporteros y fotógrafos, quienes por nada del mundo se perderían una comida gratis, después arribaron el lugar los amigos más cercanos a la familia.

Media hora más tarde, por fin llegaron los anfitriones: Ishiin y Marina tomados de la mano, seguidos por Mai, quien estaba encantada de trabajar para Marina.  
Finalmente salieron del auto Natsuki y Shizuru, quienes aún no se habían dirigido la palabra.

Luego de saludar a cuanta persona se acercaba, Marina pidió un micrófono a un mesero que pasaba cerca.

-Me gustaría hacer un brindis. –dijo en cuanto le entregaron el dichoso aparato. – así que por favor, tomen un vaso de champagne… o de la bebida que prefieran. ¿listos? … perfecto. Ejem- aclaró su garganta. –me hace muy feliz compartir este momento con todos ustedes, ya que es el primer proyecto que realizaré en compañía de Tokiha, que además de ser la mejor arquitecta del país, es una amiga de la infancia de mi hija. También es el primer proyecto en el que incluyo a mi hija, Shizuru, por quien me siento muy orgullosa… Acércate hija, quiero que brindes conmigo. –dijo buscando entre el público el rostro de la castaña, mismo que no encontró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo asustada la pelizul, luego de ser arrastrada hasta aquella recámara.

-Quiero que me expliques lo que está pasando aquí. -

-Pues que hay una fiesta allá afuera, y que de pronto me arrastraste hasta acá, me encerraste y ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de encender la luz, eso es lo que pasa Shizuru. –respondió la ojiverde sin molestarse en encender la luz, al parecer no le molestaba.

-Pe… pero, no entiendo nada. –dijo confundida. –nadie se ha tomado la molestia de explicarme.

-Eso no importa… no ahora. –para sorpresa de la castaña, Natsuki acarició gentilmente su rostro. –ahora lo que importa es saber si el idiota de tu padre te hizo daño; dime ¿te hizo daño?

-sólo una bofetada.

Con ternura, la peliazul le besó ambas mejillas.

-Lo siento mucho, todo esto te pasó por protegerme.

-No me importaría morir si es por protegerte.

-¡No digas eso! No lo digas… por favor…

-No lo diré, aunque en verdad lo haría.

-Ya no hay que hablar. –dijo fastidiada.

-¿eh? – sintió cómo gentilmente Natsuki, su amada peliazul tomó con ambas manos su rostro.

-Dije que ya no quiero hablar… -le susurró para luego buscar los labios de su compañera y proporcionarle un apasionado beso.

Extrañada por la acción de su compañera, y a su pesar, rompió aquél beso.  
-No necesitas hacerlo… si te ayude con esas estúpidas misiones no fue para que te sintieras obligada a agradecerme… no de esta forma.

-Eres una tonta Fujino… no es por eso, ¿podrías besarme y ya?

Con gran ansiedad tomó de la cintura a Shizuru, atrayéndola hacia sí, iniciando una nueva sesión de besos, lentamente despejaba sus dudas; poco a poco se daba cuenta que no había sido sólo un capricho que en aquella fiesta hace tiempo, sucediera aquello… realmente lo deseó en aquella ocasión, justo como en este momento.  
Momento en que dejaba que su corazón y su cuerpo se coordinaran para expresar esos sentimientos que tenía por la ojirubí, esos que apenas había aceptado luego del día en que se marchó para protegerla.

Ya sería mañana cuando empezaran con los planes de Marina... ahora sólo tenía cabeza para entregarse por completo a sus sentimientos, a quien había demostrado que podía ser más que un príncipe para ella: Una princesa, ni más ni menos.


	12. la ropa… lo olvidaba

**Capítulo 12**

 _Ajedrez, un aparente juego de mesa inocente conocido alrededor del mundo. Juzgado por muchos como un deporte, un juego, una ciencia… o una vil pérdida de tiempo._

 _Hecho [al punto de vista de muchos] para poner a prueba la inteligencia propia; para demostrar al oponente la capacidad que se tiene para elaborar estrategias; para desafiar al pánico escénico; para demostrar que en el peor de los casos "se sabe reconocer una derrota"._  
 _Un juego hipócrita de principio a fin, que al tiempo en que "une" a dos oponentes, les hace luchar para demostrar quién de ellos es el mejor, para que al escuchar "jaque mate" tras una sonrisa fingida el derrotado diga "fue un placer competir contra un oponente tan capaz"_

 _Irónicamente un juego donde se representa una batalla campal donde el objetivo es darle muerte al rey, este tablero con sus dieciséis piezas en negro y las correspondientes en blanco pasó de pueblo en pueblo en medio de conquistas bélicas (hubo excepciones, claro)._

 _Consiste en ocho peones, dos torres, dos caballos, 2 alfiles, la reina y finalmente un rey que debe esconderse tras las faldas de su reina para no ser asesinado._  
 _Un enfrentamiento que a perspectiva de muchos se trata de estrategia… que a perspectiva de escépticos es igual que una guerra: cuestión de suerte._  
 _Al final de cuentas se reduce a dos posibilidades: perder o ganar, como cualquier juego…como la vida misma._

* * *

Las luces de un nuevo día hacían su entrada triunfal en el horizonte, los gallos daban su bienvenida al amanecer; varias maids se daban a la tarea de preparar el desayuno y Marina corría hacia la habitación de Shizuru, después del atareado día anterior se había olvidado de explicarle sus nuevos planes.

-¡HIJA TENGO QUE EXPLICARTE ALGU… -gritó al tiempo que abría la puerta de la recámara. –…Lo siento, –se ruborizó al ver aquel singular espectáculo frente a sus ojos. –en cuanto estén vestidas hablamos. –se disculpó y salió rápidamente de ahí. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? si la noche anterior habían desaparecido nadamás llegar a casa.

A pesar de que la fatiga era notoria en ambas tras aquella noche, pocas fueron las horas en que durmieron y no fue la pasión desbordada la única culpable, sino el miedo. El miedo a que todo aquello fuera una vil alucinación o lo que era aún peor: que la acompañante huyera.  
Pero ahora era un nuevo día, uno que apenas comenzaba y ya les dejaba un aprendizaje nuevo: cerrar con seguro.

Aún con el miedo a que aquello fuera un sueño, la castaña acercó su mano temblorosa a la mejilla de su adorada Natsuki. En cuanto pudo sentir la tersa mejilla de su acompañante dejó salir una lágrima: no estaba soñando.

-B…buenos días Shi... Shizuru.- tímidamente saludó. -¿te parece si nos vestimos?

-¡Ah! Si, si… claro… la ropa… lo olvidaba.

La típica mirada de complicidad antes de siquiera darle los buenos días a su hija, esa era la expresión de Marina al ver salir a Shizuru acompañada de Natsuki.

-Buen día chicas, me gustaría platicar con ustedes ¿les parece si vamos a mi despacho?

-…claro mamá.

Tomaron sus asientos, Marina su silla tapizada en piel, Natsuki y Shizuru en un par de sillas de madera. Un escritorio las separaba, ocultando el hecho de que disimuladamente entrelazaban sus meñiques.

-…antes de decirles cualquier cosa les pediré un favor chicas.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Shizuru creyendo que sería un tema delicado.

-La próxima vez no olviden poner el seguro. –respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –JAJAJAJA…lo siento, no pude evitar hacer esa broma.

-¡MAMÁAAAAA! –gritó la ojirubí sonrojada de la cabeza a los pies. La pelirroja también ruborizada por el comentario sólo atinó a sonreír con evidente nerviosismo, cosa extraña en ella.

-Vale pues… entonces comenzaré a hablar en serio. –aclaró su garganta. –Suzushiro-san me contó lo sucedido, desde que empezaron a perder el tiempo con las estúpidas misiones, hasta el intento de asesinato a Natsuki y su familia.

-¿Mi familia? –dijo impresionada.

-Así es. Pero como Ishiin es un fracaso para elaborar estrategias, tenemos la oportunidad de tratar de devolver las cosas a su sitio. Mi plan por ahora es tener a Kuga-san viviendo en esta casa con el pretexto del diseño y construcción del monumento, lo que les pido a ustedes dos es que actúen naturalmente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿y nos trajiste a tu despacho sólo para decirnos eso?

-si, ¿algún problema hija?

-No… creo.

-Entonces pasemos al comedor, el desayuno ya debe estar servido.

…silencio…  
Lo único que se escucha en el comedor es el tintineo de los cubiertos al chocar levemente contra el plato.

Temeroso, con los nervios de punta, Ishiin vigilaba discretamente cada movimiento de sus tres acompañantes. Ni en la peor de sus pesadillas imaginó que estaría rodeado… quizá esto era sólo una broma de mal gusto… tal vez aquella chica no era Natsuki Kuga. Posiblemente encontraron una excelente actriz por ahí y casualmente se parecía monstruosamente a aquella peliazul, tal vez Marina también era fan de Stranger things y mandó hacer una réplica… o sencillamente en estos momentos era presa de alguna alucinación provocada por el estrés que vivió mientras llevaba a cabo sus planes de destruir las evidencias.

-Ocurre algo AMOR?- enfatizó aquella palabra.

-N…no querida, estaba pensando en lo feliz que luce hoy nuestra hija. - Trató de disimular el nerviosismo en su voz. Pero ¿cómo podría ocultar su propio rostro lívido, los ojos hundidos, las tremendas ojeras y claro: sus cuentas de banco vacías de la noche a la mañana?

-oh si… ella está emocionada por empezar con el proyecto del monumento. - Respondió Marina -¿No es así? -Sonrió con malicia y luego miró a su hija con complicidad.

-¿EH? ¿Yo? … Ah si… muy emocionada, -puso en evidencia su distracción. -En verdad, muy emocionada.

No encontrando mejor tema de conversación, todos volvieron a enfocarse en sus platos; en disfrutar los alimentos. Marina se dedicó a disfrutar de la tortura en la que había envuelto a su marido, de envolverle en una impotencia total, había quitado en definitiva su voz de mando, su poderío en cualquier instancia. ¿Quién habría imaginado que dentro de esa dulce mujer se encerrara ese lado oscuro? NADIE toca a la hija de Marina sin esperar consecuencias, Ishiin lo acababa de averiguar y muy probablemente sus compinches pasaban por lo mismo.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida se lo preguntaba: ¿Cómo es que había conocido a ese hombre?

Pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Cómo es que terminó casándose con él?

Con esa duda en mente, salió al jardín donde gran variedad de flores le daban la bienvenida. Se detuvo frente a aquellos majestuosos tulipanes, sin duda sus flores preferidas.

 _Nunca creyó en aquellas tristes situaciones que planteaban en las películas románticas o en aquellas novelas que solía leer en sus ratos libres, en las cuales luego de casarse con el hombre de sus sueños y tener una hija de él, el maldito tiempo lo arrebatara de su vida._

 _Pero fue exactamente lo que le había sucedido a ella un año después de que naciera la pequeña Shizuru, un cáncer detectado cuando ya nada se podía hacer._

 _Se había prometido no llorar frente a aquella lápida que versaba su nombre y la fecha de su partida… y a pesar de eso, una lágrima rebelde se asomaba poniendo de manifiesto que el dolor seguía ahí._

 _De pronto sintió un ligero jaloncito a su falda. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su hija quien hacía poco tiempo ya caminaba sin ayuda._  
 _Fue esa sonrisa proveniente de aquella inocente criatura lo que le ayudó a entender que no había por qué llorar, el que Shouta hubiera muerto no hacía que se desvaneciera su recuerdo, la vida seguía para ellas y tenía que luchar por vivirla igual de intensamente como él lo había hecho mientras pudo._

 _Un par de meses más tarde contrató a Ishiin, quien sería el encargado de llevar la contabilidad en su empresa. Curiosamente, aquél hombre portaba el mismo apellido que su difunto esposo: "Fujino"… quizá (sólo quizá) ese fue el primer paso para fijar su interés en él._

 _Luego descubrió que era un fanático del ajedrez, sabía la historia de ese juego, la teoría de su evolución; los movimientos para cada pieza… Todo._  
 _Sólo que a la hora de jugarlo, ya fuera contra un oponente real o computarizado, nunca lograba ganar y se excusaba diciendo "Esta es una estrategia para que se confíen y me hagan más fácil el juego la próxima vez"_

 _Enternecida por aquellos argumentos baratos fue acercándose más a él._

 _Pero lo que más le agradó de él fue la rapidez con que se ganó la confianza de Shizuru, su talón de Aquiles..._

 _Con eso bastó para que al siguiente año firmara los papeles de matrimonio junto con Ishiin, para sentir que esta vez sí podría tener una vida de familia._

* * *

-haaaaaaaa, qué tonta. –suspiró tras recordar todo aquello, mientras acariciaba tiernamente los pétalos de un tulipán blanco. –por lo menos mi hija está sonriendo de nuevo.

-¿señora? –llamó su atención una de las maids.

-dime…

-dejó su teléfono en el comedor. –dijo mientras le entregaba el móvil a Marina. – ha estado timbrando desde hace rato, quizá sea algo urgente.

-gracias Mikoto.

-con permiso. –hizo una leve reverencia y caminó de regreso a sus labores.

La llamada sólo podía ser de una persona, así que Marina revisó entre las llamadas perdidas y ahí estaba: el número de Haruka Suzushiro.  
Sin pensarlo, llamó a ese número con esperanzas de que la chica tuviese noticias nuevas.

-¿diga?

-Suzushiro-san, soy Marina, ¿los encontraste?

-Encontré a la madre de Kuga san y le he puesto a salvo como usted indicó…

-Excelente, ¿Y Renji?

-Estaba por decirlo...- Tragó saliva -En realidad no hay ninguna noticia del paradero de Renji-Kuga.


	13. ¿Marina?

**Capítulo 13**

Ya tenía tiempo sin dormir sus diez horas diarias como acostumbraba y eso le había traído como resultado unas grandes ojeras que hacían que su rostro adquiriese el aspecto de un hombre de más de cincuenta años.

Llevaba una semana soportando la misma escena: La peliazul, aquella chica que cual zombie, había vuelto de la "muerte" para hacer de su día a día una pesada carga; Shizuru, que día adía le daba los buenos días como si nada hubiera pasado… y Marina con su habitual sonrisa y su aura de "no preguntes lo que está pasando".

Cada minuto era una tortura en esa casa, además las ganas de preguntar a esas tres mujeres si todo era un plan para provocarle un lapso nervioso lo carcomían por dentro; pero preguntar no haría más que ponerlo en evidencia. Sería aceptar su total derrota y eso no podía permitirlo.

-…Ishiin? –Marina insistió por tercera vez

-¿Eh?

-Empiezas a preocuparme _**amor**_ , no has tocado tu comida y ya se ha enfriado.

-Eh… es que no tengo apetito, no te preocupes, ya comeré luego.

-De acuerdo.

La hora de comer había llegado a su fin, tal y como lo marcaba la rutina que se había impuesto recientemente, Shizuru y Natsuki irían al estudio y continuarían diseñando todo lo concerniente al monumento; media hora más tarde llegaría Mai Tokiha quien no hacía más que representar el papel de la perfecta tercer rueda en ese estudio y alguna que otra vez corregía el trabajo de las chicas… a final de cuentas, ella estaba ahí porque necesitaban que se incluyera en el proyecto a alguien titulado.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, ¿cómo van?

-Lo mejor que podemos, Mai-san. –respondió fastidiada la mayor.

-… déjame ver… -se acercó al restirador donde las chicas desarrollaban los planos. –lo dije ya un millón de veces… y lo repito ¿por qué no mejor contratar un maldito escultor, en lugar de tres arquitectos?

-Y yo te respondo que no tengo idea de lo que está pensando mi madre, ¿contenta?

-Por ahora podemos concentrarnos en diseñar todo lo que irá alrededor de ese monumento, ¿si? –dijo Natsuki, tratando de calmar los ánimos de las otras dos.

-haaah… de acuerdo. –Tokiha suspiró resignada. –veamos… no, este tipo de columnas se ve muy ostentoso aquí, quizá un estilo más simple… y podemos quitarle esto de aquí… ponerle allá… chicas ¿están poniendo atención?

-eh? Ah sí, claro, por supuesto. –respondió nerviosa la peliazul quien había pasado los últimos instantes observando los ojos de Shizuru "¿de verdad ese es su color natural?".

-más les vale… por cierto ¿Dónde está Marina? No la he visto una sola vez desde que iniciamos con este dolor en el trasero –dijo en tono de molestia refiriéndose al proyecto.

-Ha estado ocupada en algunos asuntos personales.- respondió Shizuru. –no sé exactamente cuáles, pero sé que está en algo…

-…bah, esa mujer no cambia. Entonces continuemos con esto… quiero irme temprano a casa.

Y una vez más, las miradas se concentraron en aquél papel, donde tomaba forma el diseño que tenían por delante.

Al interior de un restaurant de comida italiana, una mujer de unos 40 años bebía un té helado, mientras veía a través de la ventana cómo los transeúntes iban y venían por la acera, algunos con prisa, otros más como si no existiera la palabra "horarios" en su vocabulario.  
Luego de echar una mirada a su reloj de pulsera, volvió a echar un vistazo al exterior del restaurant, a lo lejos se veía cómo una figura conocida corría desesperada por llegar a su destino.  
Abrió la puerta de entrada , entró mientras buscaba con la mirada a su "cita" y la vió: sonriéndole para luego volver a tomar su té helado.

-Hola Suzushiro-san, creí que no llegarías.

-siento la tardanza Marina-sama, la búsqueda del señor Kuga no ha ido muy bien.

-¿Alguna pista?

-No… lo único que supimos es que desapareció hace casi un año.

-¿ya interrogaste a Natsuki-san?

-No… no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo

-ah… así que "no has tenido tiempo" –dijo en tono sarcástico. –estuviste a solas con ella varios días y "no tuviste tiempo".

-Pero… -buscó alguna excusa.

-No trates de inventar alguna excusa Haruka, si no he echado a mi marido tras las rejas es porque aún le queda esa última pieza, hasta que consiga tener a todos a salvo no puedo hacer ningún movimiento o todo estará perdido. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-…Lo siento, hoy mismo iré a la mansión y le preguntaré.

-Muy bien, por ahora ¿deseas tomar un café?

-…si, gracias. –respondió la chica apenada. No acostumbraba recibir amabilidad luego de una orden.

En cuanto el mesero llegó con el frappé de la rubia y los postres que habían pedido, una mirada maliciosa se hizo presente en Marina

-…Entonces, ¿desde cuándo te gusta mi hija?

-Puajjj- el primer sorbo que Haruka había bebido, en menos de cinco segundos se encontraba adornando la mesa. –cof cof ¿C…cómo dijo? –preguntó.

-Dije ¿desde cuándo te gusta Shizuru? –reafirmo su pregunta al tiempo que tomaba una toalla de papel para secar la mesa.

-Yo… yo …nunca dije algo así.

-No lo dijiste, al menos no con palabras, -tomó tranquilamente una cucharada a su tarta de chocolate. -pero hay algo que me dice que tengo razón al pensar que te gusta mi hija ¿me equivoco? –Como respuesta, la maid bajó su mirada. –Así que es verdad… -suspiró y estuvo en silencio por un momento, esperando para soltar algo importante. -pero sabes que Shizuru tiene a Natsuki, que está enamorada de ella hace tiempo ¿cierto?

Esas palabras eran cuchillos filosos que lentamente atravesaban el corazón de la chica. Marina lo sabía, pero de alguna manera quería que la rubia lo entendiera.  
Volvieron a concentrarse en sus postres y bebidas, más que nada para no hablar.

-Haruka…san -Marina volvió a tomar la palabra luego de un rato de reflexión. –En este asunto eres la que más está sufriendo y todo es mi culpa al obligarte a investigar todo de Natsuki Kuga y su familia… dime ¿quieres dejarlo?

-Lo digo en serio, no me gusta ser una persona cruel, al menos no con la gente que no lo merece… y tú no lo mereces, puedo hacer que alguien más haga el trabajo, así que te lo pregunto una vez más ¿quieres dejarlo?

En su vida, nadie le había preguntado su opinión, desde pequeña estaba acostumbrada a acatar órdenes: primero las de sus padres, luego la de sus profesores; después de sus superiores en el ejército el poco tiempo que permaneció como parte de él y finalmente por parte de Ishiin. No podía creer que su actual jefa le estuviese preguntando eso…  
Era inútil buscar cualquier rastro de mentira en la mirada de Marina, ese no era más que el rostro amable de una persona que entendía por lo que estaba pasando

-Yo… yo quiero… -"¿qué es lo que quiero?" –Yo… emm, continuaré, sí... continuaré con esto.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Marina.

-Gracias… y ahora dime ¿qué es lo que te gusta de mi hija? –volvió a su semblante pícaro.

* * *

-dejemos esto por hoy. –dijo Mai luego de un largo bostezo. –nos vemos mañana. –tomó sus pertenencias y se dispuso a salir del estudio. –denle saludos de mi parte a Marina… y díganle por favor que contrate a un escultor.

-jaja, se lo diré, buenas noches Mai-san. –La puerta se cerró tras ella. –qué mujer tan simpática, a pesar de ser una gruñona me cae muy binhf… -un inesperado beso interrumpió su discurso.

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… … … cincuenta y uno

Cincuenta y un segundos fue el tiempo que tardó en faltarles el aliento a ambas para hacer que separaran sus labios y terminaran aquel apasionado beso.

-waaaaaaaaaoh. –exclamó Natsuki al abrir los ojos para ver a la castaña.

-¿qué ocurre?

-Nada... nunca imaginé que una pudieras poner una expresión así de sexy, debería besarte más veces con las luces encendidas.

-¿Sólo besarme? –dijo mientras paseaba de manera traviesa y sumamente provocativa, su mano por la cintura de su compañera.

-Tonta… además no quiero hacer "eso" en el estudio.

-… Yo tampoco… es que hay cámaras de seguridad por todos lados. –"porque si no…"

-¡Ba.. BAKA! –dijo una vez más, esta vez sonrojada hasta la médula.

-ya, ya… lo siento… pero… ¿sabes que en mi habitación no hay ninguna cámara?

-¿y eso qué? –trató de disimular que había entendido la propuesta.

-No preguntes y vamos. –tomó su mano y la arrastró hasta su recámara.

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah! –gritó presa de la frustración. –Maldito dolor de cabeza. Necesito fumar… necesito un trago ¿Dónde demonios pusieron todo?

Había revuelto todo en su despacho, pero no encontraba esa pequeña caja donde solían estar sus habanos. Además las botellas de cristal que solían estar rellenas con algún vino ahora estaban rellenas con jugo de manzana o en su defecto con agua.

TOC TOC

-¡Pase! –gritó secamente.

-Buenas noches Ishiin… tiempo sin vernos. –dijo burlonamente aquél hombre de cabello rubio, de camisa blanca y vaqueros azules.

-Homura... Nagi ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Un pajarito me dijo que estabas en problemas, así que vine… pero hombre ¡En menuda mierda te haz convertido! –miró a Ishiin de pies a cabeza.

-¡Cierra el pico idiota!

-No me ofendas… después de todo soy tu mano salvadora, siempre lo he sido, además soy el único de tus amigos en que Marina confía…

-y… ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio esta vez? ¿otra estúpida casa? ¿una persona más dentro del senado?

-Lo que te he pedido desde el principio…

-Ahora más que nunca es imposible para mí concedértelo. –bajó la mirada. -¿no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer?

-Me temo que no. –dejó ver una sonrisa digna de un psicópata.

-¡Joder!

-Qué se le hace, esta vez no podré hacer nada por ti. –Se dirigió a la puerta con intención de salir del despacho.

-¡Espera! – gritó desesperado.

-dime… - se detuvo sin quitar su vista de la salida de aquél despacho, sin borrar su tonta sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, -tragó saliva –si me sacas de esta… haré… yo te prometo que tendrás la mano de mi hijastra.

-Es un trato. –sonrió y salió del despacho. -Nada te hace más poderoso que el tener a Shizuru Fujino.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 2:48 am. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía estar despierto en esa mansión. Excepto Haruka

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer el interrogatorio que por tanto tiempo había evitado.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta la recámara de invitados que ella misma había preparado para la peliazul y sin llamar a la puerta, entró.  
Lo que vio no le sorprendía, más bien provocaba que su pecho se encogiera y que pensara en abandonar, tal y como le habían ofrecido en aquel restaurant la tarde anterior. Sin embargo, había dado su palabra y continuaría haciendo las averiguaciones.

Ignoró la cama vacía y salió de esa habitación, sabía exactamente dónde podía encontrar a Natsuki, incluso se imaginaba la bochornosa situación en la que podía encontrarla.

-ojala sólo estén dormidas. –se dijo en voz baja.

Llegó hasta la puerta de esa recámara, inconscientemente puso la oreja contra la puerta y se aseguró de que no había ningún "ruido extraño" proveniente de aquella habitación.  
Aún dudaba si entrar o no, sin embargo su mano ya se encontraba dando vuelta a la perilla.

-gracias a Dios… -dijo con inesperado alivio. –tiene el seguro puesto.

Tímidamente tocó la puerta.  
Llamó varias veces sin obtener respuesta y cuando creyó que no lograría despertarlas, pudo escuchar una voz desde dentro.

-¿quién es?

-¿Kuga-sama? –dijo al reconocer la voz de la chica–Soy Haruka… necesito hablar con usted y tiene que ser ahora mismo.

-Ok, espera un momento, ya salgo.

Después de un par de minutos, Natsuki abrió la puerta, lo hizo teniendo la precaución de no dejar al descubierto que Shizuru dormía sin prenda alguna, sólo con una ligera sábana cubriendo su cuerpo.

De no ser por la oscuridad, ambas se habrían dado cuenta de lo que ocultaban sus miradas: una llena de dolor, otra llena de pena, ¿pero qué hacer? Haruka no iba a ponerse a pelear con la ojiverde para ganar el corazón de Shizuru, por más que lo deseara en ese momento, ese no era su asunto ahora.  
Apretó los puños y tomó aire.

-Hablaremos en su recámara, sígame por favor.

-Si… -dijo apenada, pues desde un principio, ella debía estar en su habitación y no ahí. "Sólo que es justo con Shizuru con quien deseo estar"

 _"-Hija, tengo que pedirte que hagas algo por mí ¿puedes hacerlo? – dijo en un tono serio._

 _-¿De qué se trata?_

 _-Hija, estás a unos cuantos meses de salir de la universidad. Sólo a ti puedo confiarte esto – dicho esto sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un teléfono celular. –tómalo por favor._

 _-Papá, si es por el teléfono celular que te pedí hace un año, yo ya compré…_

 _-Sé que compraste uno, pero este que te confío tiene una función más importante que la de sólo hacer llamadas._

 _-No entiendo._

 _-No necesitas entenderlo, sólo te pido que lo lleves siempre como al más preciado de tus tesoros. Tómalo por favor. –rogó una vez más, haciendo que la peliazul cediera._

 _-De acuerdo y ¿por cuánto tiempo necesito llevarlo?_

 _-Hasta que recibas la llamada de una persona que responda al nombre clave "Ryuu". Él te dirá qué es lo que debes hacer._

 _-¿lo que debo hacer? –dijo confundida, cada vez entendiendo menos de lo que le decía su padre._

 _-Hija… desde que naciste supe que serías tú quien completaría la misión que me fue encomendada, pero eso será una historia que te contaré en otra ocasión, puesto que ahora tengo algunos negocios pendientes. – Se levantó de la silla de ese pequeño comedor y sin decir una palabra más salió de la casa."_

-¿Está usted segura que esa fue la última vez que vio a su padre?

-sí, lo estoy.

-MALDICIÓN!

-¿qué ocurre? –dijo aún sin entender del todo.

-Que cada vez estamos más lejos de encontrar a Renji Kuga; ese teléfono no involucra para nada a Ishiin.

-No… ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! El señor Fujino sabía de ese teléfono, fue él quien me dio las tontas misiones es obvio que él tiene todo que ver en esto.

-He pinchado el teléfono de Ishiin-sama, también el que usted porta, incluso he devuelto la llamada al número registrado, responde un hombre sin duda pero no es ningún aliado del señor, tampoco él mismo.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás insinuando

-…lo lamento señorita, pero si lo que usted me dijo es verdad… existe una posibilidad. Puede ser que Renji quien esté detrás de todo esto...

* * *

 **No me cuelguen, revuelvo sus mentes por otra semana y ya :D (Suficiente The 100 para mi XD) Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Ya quedan poquitos, prometo solucionar este revuelto.**


	14. Adiós

**Capitulo 14**

 _-Papá ¿me lees un cuento? –dijo aquella niña poniendo una mirada que derretiría a la Antártida entera._

 _-Está bien, ¿cuál quieres que te lea?_

 _-Este- dijo entregando al hombre un tomo con una conocida portada de una zapatilla de cristal al frente._

 _-¿otra vez la cenicienta? –dijo con fastidio._

 _-Pooorfaaaaa ¿si? Es mi favorito_

 _-¿qué te parece si te cuento uno nuevo?_

 _-¿compraste un libro de cuentos nuevo? -Abrió los ojos con ilusión  
_

 _-No, pero resulta que tu inteligentísimo padre también se sabe muchísimos cuentos._

 _-¡Cuéntamelo! - Aplaudió emocionada  
_

 _-pero primero ponte tu pijama y acomódate en tu cama, si en diez minutos no estás lista, entonces no hay cuento… ah! Y lávate los dientes!_

 _Para esa pequeña no importaba mucho el cuento que le fuera a contar su padre, más bien disfrutaba el tener unos cuantos minutos de convivencia con él, puesto que desde que tenía memoria, sólo podía verlo en las noches. Pero a pesar del corto tiempo que convivía con él sentía una profunda admiración por él, ya que a pesar de su cansancio arreglaba los desperfectos de la casa y se daba un tiempo para jugar con ella._

 _-¡papaaaaaa! Ya estoy listaaaa!_

 _-shhhh! Habla más despacio, tu mami ya está dormida y sabes cómo se pone._

 _-Como la bruja malvada. –sonrió con complicidad a su padre –pero se perderá el cuento por dormirse tan temprano._

 _-… okay, entonces… ejem "Hace mucho tiempo llegó al pueblo de Isis un hombre que decía ser el_ _Conde Kokuyouseki de la ciudad obsidiana._  
 _El hombre no venía solo, traía consigo a su primogénito y tres hijas más, además de un gran número de sirvientes. Según se dice, abandonó su ciudad natal porque no soportaba vivir en ese lugar colmado del recuerdo de su fallecida esposa._

 _A pesar de poseer un título nobiliario, los miembros de esta familia no hacían alarde de aquello y convivían amistosamente con las personas del pueblo, por lo que eran muy queridos por todos quienes les rodeaban._

 _Sin embargo esa utópica imagen quedó en el olvido cuando el conde cayó gravemente enfermo._  
 _Los verdaderos colores de sus hijos salieron a la luz y una silenciosa batalla por adueñarse de todos los bienes a nombre de la cabeza familiar, daba comienzo._

 _Asustado por el comportamiento de sus hijos y de las consecuencias que podría traer el que alguno de ellos se hiciera dueño absoluto de todo, el conde tomó una decisión._

 _Llamó a sus hijos y además tres testigos: el cura de la iglesia; el coronel del ejército y el muy respetado alcalde de la ciudad._  
 _La muerte se acercaba, debía hacerlo pronto. Así que comenzó a hablar._

 _' Hijos míos, les he dado lo mejor que un padre puede ofrecer, desde lo espiritual hasta lo material…_  
 _Así que he decidido como mi última voluntad que en el momento en que yo abandone esta vida cada uno de ustedes, recibirá un millón de libras y tres hectáreas cuadradas. Creo que con eso será suficiente para que sobrevivan, puesto que ya no son unos críos._  
 _En cuanto a mis demás posesiones, he pedido a estos amables caballeros -señaló a sus tres testigos- que hagan el favor de guardarlo y que cuando llegue al mundo el primero hijo de la decimotercera generación, todos aquellos bienes le sean entregados a esa criatura._  
 _Sepan que los amo, hijos míos y que por eso mismo es que he tomado estas medidas.'_

 _Tres días después de dar a conocer su última voluntad, falleció. Ninguno de sus hijos lo acompaño en su último minuto de vida._

 _Era de esperarse el enojo y frustración por parte de los hijos de aquél hombre, y sin embargo nada que hicieran serviría de nada, puesto que ya estaba decidido: ellos no tocarían más que sus tres hectáreas y su millón de libras, bienes insignificantes en comparación a la totalidad que su padre tenía, pero que pertenecería a sólo una persona, alguien que nunca serían capaces de conocer._

 _No hay mas detalles acerca de esta historia más que al parecer el hijo mayor malgastó todo lo que había heredado y que, habiendo acarreado muchas deudas, acudió a su única ruta de escape disponible: el suicidio._  
 _Dos de las hermanas se casaron y tuvieron familia, pero al vivir en una cultura patriarcal, el apellido_ _Kokuyouseki quedó en el olvido, dando lugar a apellidos comunes como algún Higurashi, Funami, Kanae, Murasame… ¿qué se yo?_

 _Fin"_

 _-¿fin? –dijo confundida- ¿Eso es todo papá? ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS PRINCESAS? , y ¿quién se quedó con el dinero? –típico de la edad, la chiquilla empezó a hacer preguntas interminables._

 _-Calma Natsuki-chan. El cuento aún no termina, pero si esperas un tiempo, quizá puedas ver en qué termina y quizás sea entonces cuando aparezcan las princesas, tal vez sean mejores que cenicienta._

 _-¿Mejores? - Así de fácil se calmó su inquietud y se convirtió en ilusión._

 _-Así es. -Y la pequeña ojiverde asintió._

 _-oye papá… ¿qué es suicidio?_

 _-jaja, olvídalo hija… creo que usé muchas palabras que no entenderías._

* * *

-…ki? Natsuki… ¿estás bien?

-ah si, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada… ¿decías algo?

-No, nada importante. Ya es tarde, si quieres puedes irte a descansar un rato, además ya terminamos con nuestro trabajo, lo demás lo revisará Tokiha-san en su oficina y en tres días más comenzarán con la construcción.

-bien, entonces iré a mi habitación.

-¡¿otra vez?! - Exclamó Shizuru -Sabes que puedes dormir conmigo, en mi habitación.

-Mmm… pero Shizu, ya van varias veces que te tiro de la cama, mejor te dejo dormir sola.

-haaah… como quieras. –se resignó rápidamente, luego de una semana entera de la misma discusión sabía que por más que llorara, rogara y pataleara, la peliazul no cedería a acompañarla.

-bien, entonces buenas noches. –caminó hacia la salida de manera precipitada.

-¡Natsuki! –llamó su atención antes de que cruzara la puerta. –… si algo te preocupa puedes hablarlo conmigo…

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

Desde aquél interrogatorio con Haruka, la actitud de Natsuki Kuga había cambiado completamente. La máscara de tranquilidad y estoicismo que se había puesto la peliazul desde la repentina desaparición de Renji y la serie de eventos que le siguieron, había comenzado a caerse en pedazos.  
Ahora más que nunca, le parecía extremadamente difícil aparentar calma.

Llegó a su habitación y en cuanto cerró la puerta se tiró en la cama con pesadez.

-¡Buenas noches señorita! –la sobresaltó el saludo. -¿disfruta usted la estancia en mi casa?

-¿qué hace usted aquí, señor Fujino?

-Por favor, sólo Ishiin. Somos amigos ¿o no?

-No recuerdo haber hecho amistad con alguien como usted. - Dijo desconfiada

-Como quieras, no importa cómo me quieras llamar. Sólo que desde que llegaste a vivir a mi casa, no he podido saludarte ni una sola vez, así que quise venir a visitarte a tu recámara y charlar un momentito contigo.

-Bien, ya charlamos lo suficiente, ¿puede salir de mi habitación?

-¿Así es como tratas a tus anfitriones? ¡Qué chiquilla tan grosera! –dijo en tono altanero. – Me voy entonces. –abrió la puerta de la recámara y caminó alegremente hacia el pasillo. –Por cierto, mientras ustedes jugaban a la arquitectura y mi mujer al gato encorralando al ratón, hice un par de movimientos… -advirtió con cinismo -¡Que tengas una excelente noche, querida!

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y salió detrás de aquél sujeto a quien hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de calificar como un humano…

Para su sorpresa él ya no estaba en los pasillos, posiblemente estaría encerrado en alguna de las muchas habitaciones de esa casa.

-¡Shizuru! ¡SHIZURU! ¿estás ahí? –Gritó mientras con desesperación golpeaba la puerta de la recámara.

No hubo respuesta.

Corrió hasta el estudio con esperanzas de que aún estuviera ahí, pero sólo se encontró con que las luces estaban apagadas.

-¿necesita algo señorita? –preguntó una chica de servicio al ver a la desesperada mujer salir corriendo del estudio.

-¿Dónde está Shi... la señorita Fujino? – dijo con la mayor calma que pudo.

-Salió hace unos minutos, parece que tuvo algo urgente que atender.

-¿y dijo a dónde iba?

-No señorita, pero en cuanto lo sepa se lo haré saber. Ahora, por favor vaya a dormir, en cinco minutos apagaré las luces.

-D… de acuerdo, buenas noches. (Como si pudiera dormir…)

* * *

Apenas y se asomaba el alba en el horizonte, una figura femenina salía de un auto negro hecha una furia.  
Caminaba aprisa hacia la entrada de esa enorme casa.

-¡MALDITA RATA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? –

-¿Q-qué ocurre señorita? -preguntó la maid que caminaba con dirección a la cocina.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ISHIIN?

-Vamos Shizu-chan, no hagas tanto escándalo. –Dijo el susodicho mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Tú! Infeliz, ¡Mi mamá está postrada en una maldita cama de hospital y me juego un brazo a que es por culpa tuya!

-Puedo rescatarla, después de todo el estado de coma además de ser inducido, puede ser retirado ¿lo sabías?

-Entonces ¿no niegas que tú eres el responsable? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi madre? ¡RESPONDE!

-La culpa no es mía, ustedes me orillaron a esto con su teatrito mal organizado. Pero puedo salvar a tu madre; tú y tu amiguita sólo tienen que hacer exactamente lo que les digo.

-¡Eres una basura! -chilló

-si, tal vez lo sea, pero soy una basura con muchos millones en el banco.

-¿Y? –dijo rendida ante los pocos escrúpulos y el cinismo de Ishiin. -¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Eso te lo diré mañana… primero tengo planes para aquella niña. Yukariko-san –se dirigió a la criada, quien no había perdido la oportunidad de ver en primera fila, la escena que Ishiin y Shizuru le ofrecían. –Llama por favor a la señorita Kuga.

-Sí señor. –caminó hacia las habitaciones, demasiado apenada por haber sido descubierta escuchando una conversación de esas dimensiones.

-Aquí estoy, -la mencionada ojiverde llegó hasta dónde ellos estaban. -no hay necesidad de que mandes por mí. ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-Toma, me dijeron que esperabas una llamada urgente. –Puso en sus manos aquél teléfono que creía haber tirado a la basura en cuanto pudo.

-¿por qué…?

-si tu pregunta es por qué lo tengo, Haruka me lo entregó en cuanto llegó con tu supuesto cadáver. Pero si quieres saber "por qué eres tú quien debe tener ese teléfono", resulta que hay demasiada plata en juego y tus papis la quieren a como dé lugar… aunque ese sólo es una estupidez.

-¡¿de qué estás hablando?! –gritó Shizuru.

-Nada importante… una charla de borrachos que tuve con Renji Kuga luego de hacerle aquél préstamo. –sonrió. –Pero volvamos a nuestros asuntos relevantes. Mi queridísima Natsuki Kuga… si eres tan amable de irte de mi casa y no volver nunca, te lo agradecería infinitamente. -Dijo con extrema cortesía.

-¡No me iré!

-Pensé que dirías eso, pero quizá recapacites tu respuesta si te ofrezco traer de vuelta a tu padre y liberar a algunos pobres diablos que estaban con él… Entonces ¿qué dices?

La chica bajó la mirada.  
Tal y como se lo había advertido la noche anterior, el señor Fujino había hecho movimientos y ahora las tenía en la palma de su mano.

Aún con la mirada abajo, Natsuki caminó hacia dónde Shizuru seguía de pie, a la expectativa de una obvia respuesta.

-L…lo siento Shizu, tengo que irme.

-Debes hacerlo. –respondió débilmente mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-¿Shizuru? – Llamó su atención y en cuanto la obtuvo, le regaló un beso en los labios… quizá el último de todos. – No había encontrado la oportunidad para decírtelo claramente, pero yo… yo te amo. Te amo –suspiró –Ahora supongo que iré por mis cosas. –De prisa se alejó de la castaña y corrió hacia su habitación a empacar. Entre más rápido lo hiciera, más fácil sería aceptar la realidad.

Mientras, en la estancia de la sala, la ojirubí e Ishiin aún permanecían inmóviles

-Espe… ¡¿ustedes estaban saliendo?! – gritó Ishiin después de un muy largo rato.

-¡Por favor! ¿no me digas que no lo habías notado?

* * *

 **Me disculpo por haber demorado en actualizar, tuve trabajo y no hubo oportunidad.**

 **La historia se encuentra en su recta final, restan dos capítulos. Agradezco a quienes siguen este fic, sus comentarios, favs y todo lo demás. Significan mucho.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana!**


	15. Hola extraño

**Capítulo 15**

-Natsuki... Lo siento mucho hija- dijo aquel hombre con la mirada baja, al momento de abrazar a la chica frente a la puerta de salida de esa mansión en la que vivió por poco tiempo, no como un invitado; prisionero es un término más adecuado.

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas padre.- La peliazul correspondió al abrazo sin entender el por qué de ese "lo siento". Después de todo lo que habían atravesado el único culpable para Natsuki era Ishiin, nadie más que él

-debo hacerlo… por mi culpa pasó todo esto.

-seguimos vivos, así que todo está bien. Vayamos a casa. -dijo evitando romper en lágrimas puesto que, hacía nada que había abandonado a Shizuru, recién había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella y ahora era obligada a no verla nunca más; todo con tal de poder salvar la vida de Marina.

Irónicamente ahora que la dejaban libre, Natsuki se sentía atrapada, mucho más que cuando en realidad lo estaba.

Llegaron a casa, donde el resto de la familia los esperaba con los brazos abiertos.  
Se les veía felices a todos, por el hecho de volver a reunirse. Aliviados, sobre todo Saeko –madre de Natsuki- quien a pesar de estar segura bajo el discreto cuidado de Haruka, no había dejado de preocuparse por ellos dos.

* * *

Las horas se consumieron rápidamente, el cielo nocturno reinaba la ciudad entera. No había sido una fiesta con todas las de la ley como Renji y Natsuki hubieran preferido, pues las circunstancias que enmarcaban ese momento de sus vidas era algo bastante penoso para ellos, inolvidable en un mal sentido. El cansancio por las emociones del día comenzaba a hacer estragos obligando a que cada miembro de la familia se encaminara a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pero antes de que Renji cruzara la puerta de su recámara, la peliazul tomó de su brazo. Y es que a pesar de su repentina libertad, las dudas seguían en el aire.

-Papá, -Habló con autoridad- sabes que tenemos una plática pendiente y no puedo esperar a mañana para saberlo.

-de acuerdo.- Suspiró-¿te parece si volvemos a la sala?

Natsuki asintió con la cabeza y caminó rumbo a la sala. Ambos tomaron asiento y tras un pequeño silencio Renji empezó a hablar.

-…hija, esta plática debí tenerla contigo hace bastante tiempo, desafortunadamente ocurrió esto y... -se aclaró la garganta- Nat no somos cualquier familia, de hecho podríamos comprar la ciudad entera si quisiéramos. Quizá te suene a locura… y a decir verdad a mí me pareció una tontería cuando tu abuela me lo contó-se rascó la barbilla con nerviosismo y tomó aire. – hace algunos años, no tengo idea de cuántos en realidad; un hombre llegó a esta ciudad con sus hijos y con varios sirvientes.  
La fortuna no había estado de su lado en ese tiempo, pues al parecer su mujer acababa de morir y además su salud no era muy buena, su médico le recomendó mudarse a un lugar donde más cálido y más tranquilo… en fin, terminó viniendo a vivir a esta ciudad…

-espera- interrumpió el relato de su padre-, ¿ese no es un cuento?

-No, nada de eso es un cuento. Ese hombre existió al igual que sus hijos y resulta que tú y yo somos descendientes de alguno de ellos. Dime Natsuki, ¿recuerdas todo lo que te conté aquella vez?

-Eso creo… ¡No me digas que...! -El tono de su voz empezó a descender con incredulidad. - ¿es verdad lo de la herencia?

-Tan cierto como que estamos aquí sentados. -Renji mantuvo la mirada con su hija. -Tal como te lo conté: el primer niño o niña de la generación 12 será el dueño de todo.

-¡Vaya mala historia! ¿Acaso esto se pondrá aún más ridículo padre? ¿Me saldrás con la tontería de que soy yo esa persona? –dijo al hilar toda la información.

-No… -suspiró con un claro pesar- En realidad eres la decimoprimer generación así que… bueno, si tú... ya sabes. Podrías ayudar a la familia como siempre has querido.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que mi misión es ir y tener un hijo?!-gritó claramente enojada en cuanto entendió de qué iba la plática.

-Natsuki- dijo tratando de calmarla. –entiende mi situación, cada una de las empresas que he iniciado se fueron al traste… incluso esta casa no es nuestra.

-¿hay algo más que deba saber? … por lo menos dime por qué demonios debía cargar con esto–dijo señalando el teléfono.

-E… esto es difícil, mira Ishiin Fujino se enteró de todo esto y tomó ventaja haciéndote trabajar para él, pero en realidad, bueno, como te dije hace un momento... – avergonzado, cubrió su cara con ambas manos- es muy difícil de explicar… -tomó aire y con la vista puesta en alguna mancha del piso, empezó a hablar – La persona que responde al nombre clave "Ryuu"… fue elegido para ser el padre de el niño que debes concebir. El te llamará pronto. Existe otra perso…

La ojiverde no dejó que Renji terminara de hablar, ya no sentía tener la fuerza para seguir escuchando. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó apresuradamente hacia su habitación, la cual cerró con llave al entrar para luego desplomarse en su cama. Ahora las disculpas de su padre tomaban sentido.

Si hacía diez minutos creía que Ishiin era una basura de persona, ahora empezaba a pensar que de hecho, todo el mundo era una basura. Y pensar que estaba dispuesta a ir al fin del mundo para mantener a salvo a su padre y resulta que...

-"El padre del niño que _debo_ concebir", así que te querías hacer rico en menos de un año. -Dijo con amargura.

Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, ese día sin duda alguna había sido el peor de todos.  
Su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla de la que quizá nunca podría escapar…

Por encima de la rabia que sentía al enterarse del destino que trataban de imponerle, el amargo recuerdo de un amor al que tuvo que renunciar tan prematuramente se apoderó de ella. Nada bueno había obtenido de esto, si bien se había enamorado como una adolescente, con un amor de telenovela que creyó tan lejano, ahora estaba sola sin la esperanza de recuperar a Shizuru. Podría volverse valiente y regresar por ella, pero nunca se perdonaría si por su causa Marina perdiera la vida.  
Lloró en silencio, buscando que las lágrimas se llevaran consigo el dolor que sentía al saber que no volvería a ver esa sonrisa, ver su mirada reflejada en aquellos ojos; pero por sobre todo, el dolor que le provocaba darse cuenta de que no tenía el poder suficiente como para liberarla de las garras de Ishiin.

* * *

El reloj despertador marcaba las seis menos diez y las primeras luces de un nuevo día se hacían notar en la ventana de su recámara, cuando el timbre de ese teléfono tan repudiado por Natsuki comenzó a sonar.  
Muy al contrario de aquél tiempo en que Renji estaba desaparecido y contestaba rápidamente la llamada, esta vez la ignoró y volvió a acomodarse a dormir. Sin embargo, el teléfono siguió sonando por a lo menos una hora.

Hastiada se levantó de su cama decidida a apagar de una vez por todas el dichoso aparatito, pero la curiosidad pudo más que el enojo y presionó el botón para contestar.

-¿diga?

-Soy Ryuu… bueno, eso me dijeron que mencionara –dijo una voz nerviosa al otro lado de la línea, una voz ¿conocida? Alucinaciones tal vez. –Ha… hace tiempo que he intentado contactar con este número, pero al parecer estaba inhabilitado y pues… ¿si me escucha?

-ah sí, lo siento. Aquí estoy, aunque no de humor para lo que creo que me llama.

-Disculpa que haya llamado así de temprano, pero es que debo verte primero y hablar contigo acerca de esta locura a la que nos condenaron nuestros padres ¿te parece si nos vemos hoy?

-Ok, ¿dónde nos veremos?

* * *

-Oye tú ¿no vas a comer? –preguntó el sujeto al ver el plato que le había arrojado hacía ya más de media hora.

Pero la rubia no hizo más que ignorarlo

-Me estás haciendo enojar niña, ¿sabes lo cara que está la comida hoy en día?

Una vez más se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún pensamiento.

-de acuerdo, ya tuve suficiente de esto… desde mañana no te traeré comida. Si quieres morir de hambre no es mi problema.

-No puede ser que te hayas vendido a ese sujeto. –comenzó a hablar

-Vamos Haruka, ¿no habrías hecho lo mismo si te ofrecieran un cheque con tales cifras?

-No, yo no lo haría.

-en verdad eres una tonta, pudiste tenerlo todo si hubieras matado a la chica como te dijimos. Pero querías hacerte el héroe…. Mírate ahora, no eres nada. –suspiró largo y profundamente.

-Miyu… por favor déjame sola.

-Como quieras.

La rubia se encontraba tirada en un camastro, permanecía inmóvil y sus ojos denotaban tristeza.  
Se culpaba por no asegurarse a tiempo de que los matones de Ishiin Fujino estuvieran fuera del juego y que por ello Marina se debatía entre la vida y la muerte…

 _-hola Suzushiro –dijo con una enorme sonrisa. -¿cómo vas con el trabajo que te encargué?_

 _-No he tenido grandes avances, cada que obtengo información, todo se vuelve más confuso. Además aún no consigo encontrar a todos los hombres de Ishiin, espero que la gente que tengo investigando este asunto me dé resultados muy pronto…_

 _-¿Te parece si ordenamos de una vez? –interrumpió. –estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo, así que quiero que te relajes un poco, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Comían tranquilamente, mientras que Marina se dedicaba a hacer comentarios fabricados especialmente para sonrojar a la chica. De pronto la madre de Shizuru empezó a palidecer._

 _-¡Fue ella! –gritó una camarera apuntando a Haruka en una sobreactuada acusación -¡yo vi cuando puso algo en la bebida de la otra mujer!_

 _Llevaron inmediatamente a Marina al hospital y a la maid aparentemente a la cárcel, al menos eso hicieron creer a las personas del lugar._  
 _Una ligera distracción provocada por la amabilidad de esta mujer... todo se había ido por el retrete_

"En verdad soy una tonta "pensó después de recordar lo sucedido, para luego romper a llorar.

* * *

-¿Ves lo sencillo que es despertar a Marina?

Lo que ocurría parecía una broma demasiado pesada, lo suficiente para que Shizuru buscara la cámara escondida y el conductor de televisión estúpido.

-Esto es demasiado Ishiin, no voy a casarme con un sujeto como él.

-Yo estoy seguro de que lo harás, de otro modo habrás asesinado a tu queridísima madre y eso es algo que una hija no hace.

Estaba atrapada y lo sabía. No había nada más que hacer, sólo aceptar lo que le imponían.

-De acuerdo, pero en cuanto yo firme el acta, mi madre debe despertar y salir de ese hospital.

-Te lo prometo –sonrió – pero también te prometo que si se te ocurre divorciarte, no tendré más opción que convertirme en viudo.

-¿C-cuándo…? -preguntó resignada

-Cuando qué?

-¿Cuándo es que debo casarme? -La sola imagen de ella y su futuro marido le provocaban náuseas.

-En cuatro días, -dijo Nagi, quien entró al despacho de Ishiin como dueño y señor de la propiedad. -es decir, el próximo sábado.

-…debo pedir una cosa más, si me lo conceden prometo ser la mujer de Nagi Homura por el resto de mi vida.

-Lo que sea para mi futura esposa. -Mostró una sonrisa perversa.

-Entonces por favor, no atormenten más a la familia Kuga… y a Haruka Suzushiro, si es que sigue con vida –conociendo a los matones de Ishiin, Shizuru no podía dejar fuera la posibilidad de que la hubieran asesinado.- déjenla en libertad, ya me encargaré yo de que ellos guarden silencio.

-pides mucho niña… -El enano de pelo blanco levantó la ceja.

-Si no le parece, -casi podía verse fuego en los ojos de la pelinegra. -entonces en este momento yo me quito la vida y usted puede irse buscando nueva esposa… a estas alturas da lo mismo casarme con usted y proteger a quienes amo, o saltar al otro mundo.

-Me gusta tu determinación, -dijo satisfecho –creo que serás una buena esposa. Yo me encargo de hacer lo que pides, siempre y cuando cumplas con lo tuyo.

-Es un trato entonces. -Estrechó su mano y todo quedó acordado.

* * *

Definitivamente las 11:00 am era demasiado temprano para una cita en el café del centro comercial, a esa hora apenas y estarían acomodando los manteles en las mesas. Sin embargo NAtsuki sentía que debía conocer a esa persona y de una vez por todas terminar con ese asunto que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían causado.

Después de darse un baño y arreglarse para salir, revisó por última vez el reloj, cerciorándose de que estaría a tiempo.

Se sentía tonta al llevar atada al cuello esa ridícula mascada blanca con estampado de varias bocas rojas simulando marcas de besos –que para colmo de males no pegaba para nada con su atuendo-, pero era lo único que tenía a la mano como prenda de referencia para ser reconocida por esa persona de la que sólo sabía el nombre clave.

Entró al café con sumo nerviosismo y con la esperanza de que el hombre a quien buscaba ya estuviera esperando por su llegada, pero como era de esperarse a esas horas, el lugar estaba desierto.

No fue sino hasta quince minutos después de su llegada que vio entrar a un sujeto al café. Miró a todos lados, parecía ansioso, de pronto su mirada se detuvo en la peliazul que lo esperaba en una mesa hasta el fondo; justo como lo había indicado por teléfono, llevaba puesta esa mascada.

Natsuki no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Sin duda alguna el destino se había dispuesto a jugarle bromas muy pesadas. Pensó que alucinaba al "reconocer la voz" el día anterior, sin embargo hoy...

-¿T…tú eres Ryuu? –preguntó incrédula al ver cómo ese hombre tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-hehe –sonrió –al parecer sí. Aunque nunca imaginé que serías tú con quien me encontraría hoy.

-Pe… pero –"Esto no está pasando, ¿cierto?"

-Siento decepcionarte Natsuki, pero sí, soy Reito…

Sin duda, el destino trabaja de forma muy misteriosa y en este momento Natsuki era testigo de una de tantas tretas de ese "destino", puesto que, de haber recibido esa llamada de Reito y no de un impostor tal y como había sucedido tiempo atrás; sin rechistar se habría casado con él… aunque para como iban las cosas, la chica empezaba a pensar si valía la pena reconsiderarlo.

-…Kuga-san ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

-lo siento, no te escuché –confesó - ¿podrías repetirlo?

-decía que la razón de hacerte venir era para cancelar esta tontería de casarnos… no es que tenga miedo del matrimonio, puede que no me creas por mi mala fama de mujeriego –suspiró nervioso- pero si algún día llego a casarme preferiría que fuera con Nao o Mai Tokiha… -se sonrojó

-Tienes toda la razón. –sonrió – además todo esto es una tontería.

-Lo sé… es una locura, pero a decir verdad todo esto está calculado de una manera escalofriantemente conveniente. De acuerdo a lo que escuché, para hacer crecer la fortuna, decidieron que una persona proveniente de una familia adinerada como la mía, se uniera legalmente con uno de ustedes… de esa forma ambas personas quedarían bien posicionadas económicamente.

-¿a qué te refieres cuando dices "con uno de ustedes"?

-según me contaron mis padres, hay dos personas que están en edad de concebir, tú eres una de ellas y al parecer un hombre… si bien recuerdo, su nombre es Nagi. ¿Alguna vez has oido de él?

-Nunca, será un don nadie como nosotros. -Rió más relajada


	16. Jaque mate

**Capítulo final.**

Los medios de comunicación (no todos, claro está) suelen convertir incluso a la más pequeña gota de agua en un extenso mar… un océano mejor dicho.  
Y en esta ocasión no buscaron hacer la excepción.

Lo peor de todo era que tenían las suficientes armas para hacer de esto el escándalo del año:  
Un proyecto arquitectónico que había sido anunciado con tantísima prensa hacía tiempo y que no tenía rastros de ser iniciado;  
La carismática dueña de la fortuna Fujino aparentemente intoxicada por la servidumbre y por si fuera poco la única hija de esta mujer, no importando las desgracias que rodeaban a la familia se casaría en poco menos de cinco horas.

-Sonríe _amorcito_. -Dijo en profunda felicidad el sujeto de cabello blanco.

-Claro _mi vida_. -Respondió una Shizuru en su versión más hastiada. -No se me ocurren razones para no estar feliz.

-Oh, vamos Shizuru-chan. -Acarició el castaño cabello de la chica. -Sabes que en unas pocas horas todo este trago amargo habrá terminado.

-Por supuesto... Tú e Ishiin tenían un as bajo la manga y ganaron la partida ¿no es así? -Lo encaró -Son bastante inteligentes y sin esfuerzo alguno derrotaron a la todopoderosa Marina Fujino.

-Así es _CARIÑO_. Fuimos más inteligentes que todas ustedes.

-Ja. -Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó los labios de Shizuru a pesar de las circunstancias. -Y me puedes explicar qué tiene de inteligente planear una boda cuando la vida de mi madre pende de un hilo. Porque, jajajaja, obviamente no parece sospechoso que yo me casaré y que en cuanto diga "acepto" en el altar, milagrosamente mi madre despierta.

El pálido rostro de Nagi se volvió aún más blanco, casi transparente.

-¿Lo ves _CARIÑO_? -Podrías estar a punto de conseguir una fortuna, como has estado repitiendo estos últimos días, pero eso no ha hecho nada con tu intelecto.

-¡BASTA! -Abofeteó a la chica. -He leído al menos 3 libros en un día.

-Si tú llamas literatura a 50 sombras de Gray...

-Sé lo que estás haciendo. -Recuperó la compostura y rió- Buscas la forma de despertar a tu madre antes de tiempo, pero eso no ocurrirá Shizu-chan.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, PEDAZO DE BASURA!

-Y en realidad se me ocurre que tu madre no despertará inmediatamente después de nuestra hermosa boda. ¿Qué tal si le damos un efecto más dramático y sentimental que emocione a las masas? -Nagi comenzó a formular su plan de una forma que estremecía a la ojirubí. Se le veía tan seguro y eso era muy inquietante.

-¿A qué te refieres? Tenemos un trato Nagi.

-Claro que sí caramelito, y yo soy un caballero que cumple su palabra. Solamente que quiero alargar el plazo. -Sonrió hacia la chica. -Imagínate, luego de un tiempo en coma, Marina Fujino despierta justo el día en que llevamos de visita a su primer nieto.

La sola imagen provocó náuseas a la chica.

-Eres un enfermo Nagi Homura.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero puedo vivir con eso.

* * *

-NATSUKI KUGA –gritó al tiempo que tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres mamá? -Respondió desde dentro con clara molestia.

-Ya basta de tonterías, sal de tu recámara de una v…

-¿Puedo hablar con ella? -Interrumpió Renji con una calma poco habitual.

-Por favor. -Pidió Saeko rendida. -Y si puedes, haz que salga. -

Desde el día en que se hizo público el próximo matrimonio de Shizuru con Nagi, aquella misma tarde en que se había encontrado con Reito, la peliazul se había encerró desconsolada en su habitación. No podía hacer nada para detenerlo y ahora lo único que podía hacer era llorar e intentar sacar el dolor de su pecho.

De verdad se había enamorado profundamente de la castaña ¿Qué clase de vida tendría ahora que estaba claro que no la podría recuperar?

-Natsuki, -comenzó a hablar Renji- no voy a pedirte que abras la puerta, sólo escucha lo que quiero decirte ¿De acuerdo? – No esperó respuesta y posó su mano con delicadeza sobre la puerta de la habitación como si ésta fuera el hombro de la ojiverde.- desde hace mucho sé que no soy un buen padre… nunca debí aceptar ponerte en esta situación. –suspiró con pesar. –hija, nunca terminamos esa charla… no quiero que te quedes sin saber ciertas cosas. Aquel día que desaparecí, no fueron los hombres de Ishiin quienes vinieron por mí, escuché por casualidad que seguían las órdenes de Nagi Homura… que él le había proporcionado a Ishiin todo para obligarte a cumplir las estúpidas misiones…

-"Y ahora me lo dices" - Pensó la chica. -

-Ellos sabían que harías lo que ellos pidieran,-Continuó Renji. -Saben que eres una buena hija. ¿Estás escuchando Natsuki?

-Si papá. Respondió con una claridad inesperada. Claridad en muchos sentidos.

-No creo que esto sea suficiente para enmendar el daño, pero debes saber que Nagi Homura es una persona muy peligrosa y… por si aún no has atado cabos, es quien se casará esta tarde con Shizuru Fujino ¿de verdad dejarás que…

-¿Es cierto eso? –abrió la puerta violentamente. Aún llevaba puesta la pijama y su cabello era un verdadero desastre, eso sin mencionar el estado de sus ojos.

-¿Crees que te mentiría a estas alturas del camino? Debes ir por tu amiga.

-Es imposible –chilló la peliazul llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Aún estamos a tiempo de ayudarte. –dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa, logrando atraer la atención de Natsuki.

-¿Nao? ¿Reito? –se talló los ojos para cerciorarse de no estar alucinando. -¿qué hacen aquí?

-Fuimos invitados a la boda de Shizuru, -respondió la pelirroja- al parecer necesitaban aparentar e invitaron a todos los compañeros de la universidad.

-Todos, excepto a tí. –agregó Reito. –así que nosotros vinimos a llevarte a la boda de nuestra mejor amiga, ya sabes, para ayudarles a aparentar.

-Agradezco sus intenciones, pero no puedo ir con ustedes. Yo sólo echaría todo a…

-¿Acaso no estás entendiendo? –interrumpió Kanzaki -¡Shizuru no debe casarse!

-¡Debe hacerlo! ¡Ella tomó esa decisión!

-¿para qué? –esta vez fue Nao quien tomó la palabra -¿Para salvar a Marina? ¿Para salvarte a ti y a tu familia?

-C…¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-conozco muy bien a los sirvientes de la familia Fujino, lo suficiente como para saber incluso si vuela una mosca en esa mansión ¿o crees que fue casualidad que fuera a recogerlas en mi auto aquella vez?

-…pero, si hago cualquier tontería no valdrá la pena el sacrificio que Shizuru está haciendo.

-Créeme, te arrepentirás toda tu vida si no intentas nada.

Natsuki recibió esa última frase por parte de su amiga como un balde de agua helada. Era verdad pura y como todo balde de agua helada, la había dejado perpleja por algunos segundos, pero a final de cuentas la había hecho despertar.  
Miró por un momento a su padre quien seguía de pie junto a la puerta.

-ve con cuidado hija. Y por seguridad, sé que me referí a Shizuru-sama como tu amiga hace un momento, pero sé que no es tu _amiga._

-Gracias papá.- Corrió hacia él y le abrazó como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

* * *

-Shizuru-sama ¿está segura de que quiere hacer esto? -Preguntó la tímida maid de anteojos.

-Si – respondió forzando lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa que pareciera convincente –quiero hacer esto.

-Pero…

-Vamos Yukino-san ¿acaso no es el sueño de toda mujer llegar al altar vestida de blanco junto al hombre con quien deben pasar el resto de su vida?

-Exacto, a lo que me refiero es ¿de verdad usted quiere pasar el resto de su vida con él?

-Si –contestó sin pestañear, esa era su resolución puesto que sólo de esa manera podría salvar a las personas más importantes para ella. –ahora si no te importa, sigamos con esto. –dijo refiriéndose a su elegante vestido y demás ostentosos accesorios que llevaría como la novia de Nagi.

Cinco horas que parecían quemarla por dentro; cinco horas que no hacían más que recordarle el destino que le aguardaba.

"Tengo que hacerlo… por ella… por ellas" sacrificar el todo por el todo, dejar atrás aquella vida que desde que recordaba, se había planteado.

-¿Señorita Shizuru? –volvió a tomar la palabra la maid, sin dejar de ocuparse del atuendo de la chica.

-Dime…

-¿Sabe? –sonrió melancólicamente –usted se parece mucho a mi hermana mayor.

-¿Tan guapa es ella? -Bromeó

-¡No me refiero a eso! –"¿cómo puede bromear en un momento como este?" - …lo que quiero decir es… ella siempre lo hace todo sola, nunca pide ayuda de nadie por más mal que lo esté pasando, nunca se da cuenta de que a su alrededor existen personas que están dispuestas a ayudar.

-¡Jajaja! sonaste como una mala película de superación personal

-¡Usted nunca cambia! –reprochó – siempre consigue tener una sonrisa en su rostro. –anudó el último cordón del complicado corsé en aquél vestido, asegurándose de que desatarlo fuera lo suficientemente complicado para el novio como para que decidiera ahorrarse la tradicional noche de bodas. –ya terminé con mi trabajo… de verdad que luce hermosa,

-Gracias Kikukawa-san. -Se miró en el espejo imaginando que su pareja de boda era una guapa peliazul de ojos color esmeralda. -si deseas ya puedes ir a descansar.

-si señorita…

-haz el favor de llamarme Shizuru, nada de señorita.

-Si señ… Shizuru –caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo luego de abrirla –puede que usted no tenga ningún familiar más que la señora Marina, pero ella no es la única persona que desea que usted sea feliz… con su permiso.

* * *

Sonreía frente al espejo mientras anudaba su corbata. Por fin había conseguido la mano de Shizuru. ¿qué importaba que ella lo odiara con toda el alma? A final de cuentas él tampoco sentía amor por ella, más sí por los todos ceros que se agregarían a sus cuentas bancarias… además no se podía negar que la chica estaba de muy buen ver y cualquier hombre –o mujer, claro- mataría por tenerla en su lecho.

-¿Señor? –dijo un hombre fornido en la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Todo listo? –preguntó Nagi

-Si señor.

-Asegúrate por favor de mantener bien vigiladas todas las puertas y ventanas de la catedral, no sabemos quién pueda entrar… o si de último momento la novia decide huir.

-¿Algo más señor?

-Toma –entregó una fotografía. –vigila que esta persona no aparezca en la ceremonia.

-Esta es… -Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-sí, es la _amiguita_ de Shizuru.

-Entendido. Y… acerca de la señora Marina.

-Los empleados de Ishiin se mantienen vigilando desde ayer, así que de lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora es que Shizuru diga "acepto" en la ceremonia de hoy… Ahora si me disculpas, aún tengo que alisarme el cabello para mí boda.

-Entonces me retiro.

* * *

-Es hora. –anunció Ishiin ceremoniosamente a Shizuru, quien esperaba como quien espera su sentencia de muerte.

-Sí. –sólo respondió con esa palabra y se puso de pie.

-¡¿Aún no?! –gritó desesperada al teléfono Midori, una de las maids. –debe estar a tiempo o si no…

-¿"aun no" que? –preguntó con precaución Ishiin quien llevaba del brazo a Shizuru, como un verdadero padre orgulloso.

-Que aún no está listo el banquete señor – contestó la chica y sonrió nerviosa.

-Ah… más les vale que esté listo para cuando termine la ceremonia, o están todos ustedes despedidos.

-Sí señor.

La actitud de la maid resultaba normal para Ishiin, más no para Shizuru quien antes de cruzar la puerta volteó a ver una vez más a la maid. Al ver la mirada de la futura Homura puesta en ella, le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con esa sonrisa propia de un compañero de travesuras.

-¿Qué dem…?

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No _papá_.

-Okay, entonces sube al auto.

* * *

Luego de que Shizuru e Ishiin tomaran sus respectivos lugares en la limusina blanca adornada para la ocasión, el motor se puso en marcha.  
Ishiin sonreía con suficiencia: había salido por los pelos de una situación de la que nunca creyó poder escapar.

Shizuru se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana esos paisajes citadinos que pasaban a modo de película antigua indicándole que a partir de esa tarde no volvería a ver la vida como solía verla.

El auto se detuvo, ya habían llegado a la entrada de la catedral.

-Antes de que bajes, debo advertirte que tengo preparados dos mensajes para quien cuida a Marina. Si sales huyendo o dices que no aceptas casarte con Nagi, enviaré el mensaje ordenando que liquiden a tu madre. Si cumples con el trato, ordenaré que la saquen del estado de coma ¿Todo claro?

-Demasiado claro. –apretó el puño, conteniéndose de golpear a Ishiin en su parte más sensible.

Se escucharon las campanadas de la catedral. El ritual comenzaba y con ello la mentira tomaba forma. Shizuru aún no se creía el enorme circo holliwoodense del cual la habían hecho parte, Catedral en lugar de un templo Shintoista. De verdad Nagi e Ishiin debían tener serrín en la cabeza, porque ¡Por el amor de Dios, esto era Japón y no maldito Nueva York.

!  
El sacerdote lideraba el contingente, caminaba lentamente hacia el altar seguido de la novia quien caminaba del brazo de Ishiin; detrás de ellos, un montón de actores pagados por Nagi, porque no debían faltar las damas de honor.

Mientras caminaba por el "camino de la virginidad", Shizuru miraba con detenimiento a los invitados. Para su sorpresa encontró rostros conocidos, compañeros de la universidad que se compraban la mentira de la boda. Volteó a su izquierda y reconoció a Nao y Reito, junto a ellos había una chica, una que nunca había visto. Al menos eso quiso creer, tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas provocadas por todo el estrés, además desde el día que se habían separado veía su rostro hasta en el pan tostado.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el mayor de los regalos que Dios nos ha dado: El amor. Hoy dos personas muy queridas por nosotros por fin unirán sus vidas en una sola, cumpliendo con uno de los sacramentos más importantes y ese es el matrimonio. -El sujeto parecía inspirado, no cualquier día se oficiaba la boda de una persona tan poderosa como lo era Shizuru Fujino y él había sido el afortunado que estaba al frente. - Hermanos cuando el amor es poderoso no hay más camino que el dejarlo fluir con la persona que te brinda tanta seguridad, , bla, bla… -Continuó con su monólogo por al menos unos diez minutos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que se había extendido, ¿Qué más debía decir? Al recordarlo alzó la voz. Si... si alguien tiene algún impedimento para que se lleve a cabo esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

La mirada de Nao, se posó en Natsuki.

-Kuga -le susurró al oído. -es ahora.

-"¡al diablo con esto! -pensó la Peliazul –por una vez en mi vida quiero ser egoísta. -¡Yo…

-¡Yo me opongo! –dijo con firmeza.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron en aquella mujer que caminaba por el mismo pasillo que hacía unos instantes había recorrido Shizuru.  
Su caminar era coqueto, parecía como si caminara en un paseo por el campo. –hija, te ves hermosa en tu vestido de novia, pero tú y yo sabemos que esa mirada triste no queda bien con tu atuendo.

-¡Mamá! –se arrojó a los brazos de Marina –esto no es un sueño ¿cierto? -Preguntó temiendo que su mente le estuviera jugando una broma.

-Tranquila hija, ya estoy aquí… disculpa que haya tardado tanto en llegar…

-Señora –el sacerdote interrumpió la enternecedora escena. -¿puede decir la razón por la cual no podemos seguir con el enlace matrimonial?

-Oh, discúlpeme, casi olvido ese pequeño detalle. –tomó aire. –Le diré por qué. Esta boda no se realizará ¡POR QUE LO DIGO YO! ¿algún problema con eso?

-P-por supuesto que no- respondió nerviosamente el sacerdote, conocía suficientemente bien el carácter de Marina como para ponerse al tú por tú con ella, además los honorarios de la boda ya estaban pagados.

-Por eso adoro las bodas –dijo la madre de Shizuru con una sonrisa de triunfo, recordando lo fácil que había sido sobornar a los inexpertos guardias de Nagi. –ven hija –ofreció su mano a la chica para bajar del altar. –de verdad lamento que por un descuido mío hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

Mientras ambas mujeres caminaban solemnemente hacia la salida, los invitados seguían paralizados, incrédulos por el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar. En cuanto a Ishiin y Nagi, aún no sabían si quedarse ahí de pie o salir corriendo del lugar.

-Shizuru, espera-Marina se detuvo como si se olvidara algo, sacó de su bolso de mano una pieza de madera finamente tallada - ¿podrías por favor entregar esto a Ishiin? Dile que se lo envían con mucho cariño las personas que trabajaban para él. Oh y que quiero el divorcio.

Al ver lo que su madre le entregaba, Shizuru dejó ver una sonrisa de complicidad.  
Caminó hasta donde estaba Ishiin de pie –a punto de orinarse en los pantalones seguramente-

-Un placer jugar con usted caballero, pero temo que la partida es mía… -colocó la pieza de la dama negra en el bolsillo del smoking, al tiempo le susurraba dos palabras que le sabían a gloria para luego alejarse lentamente de él. -Jaque Mate.

Natsuki no soportó más que el protagonismo se lo estuvieran llevando Marina y Shizuru por completo, caminó con paso firme hasta donde estaba la castaña.

-¡Tú te vienes conmigo- la tomó fuerte de la mano y caminó apresuradamente hacia la salida de la catedral.

Habían varios hombres en traje negro con armas de alto calibre a la vista, cuidaban todas y cada una de las salidas.  
Al verlos, ambas chicas se armaron de valor y aumentaron el ritmo de su caminata. Apretaron aún más fuerte sus manos… si aquellos hombres disparaban, por lo menos morirían tomadas de las manos.

Pero para sorpresa de ellas, aquellos rudos hombres sonrieron y les abrieron el paso, dejando en claro que no vigilaban las salidas por Shizuru, sino por el par de truhanes que seguían dentro.

-¿Te pintaste el cabello? –preguntó Shizuru cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente.

-Si –respondió volviendo a su timidez. -y me puse pupilentes cafés para que no me reconocieran.

-Creo que enamorarme de ti fue lo correcto… por cierto nadie nos sigue ¿por qué corremos?

-Es que siempre quise hacer una salida dramática.

Dejaron de correr para recuperar el aliento.

-Natsuki.

-¿Dime?

-Quiero… quiero besarte ¿puedo?

-Ba-BAKA

Emocionada por el estallido de timidez de Natsuki, Shizuru se arrojó hacia ella, tomó con delicadeza el rostro de la peliazul y en vez de besarla, la contempló por un largo tiempo, asegurándose de que eso estaba sucediendo.

-Recuérdame agradecer a Ishiin el que hoy pueda estar contigo. –susurró Shizuru

Y fueron los suaves labios de Natsuki los que iniciaron un tierno beso, el primero que se daban en público. ¿Qué importaban los transeúntes que las miraban con incredulidad? ¿Qué importaba que les faltara el aire?

-¿Tu casa o la mía? –preguntó Shizuru con aire sensual

-Donde sea…

* * *

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¿Que ocurre?- dijo tratando de abrir los ojos. –¡ay por favor Haruka! anoche no te quejabas para nada.

-Pe…pero Yukikawa-san. –bajó la mirada, más que nada para evitar fijar su mirada en esa bella figura desnuda que cualquiera envidiaría.

-¿Yukikawa-san? –Sonrió con maldad –ayer me decías Yukino o Yuki-chan… y no parabas de decirlo.

-D…deje de decir tonterías y vístase.

-Pero si es domingo, -replicó con un puchero- me quiero quedar en cama.

-Por favor vístase. –insistió mientras ella misma se vestía.

-¿Así es como agradeces que haya venido hasta acá para rescatarte?

-Gracias por venir a rescatarme- dijo sarcásticamente. -ahora póngase algo de ropa.

En menos de cinco minutos, ambas se habían vestido. La mirada de Haruka seguía en el piso y el rubor llegaba hasta sus orejas.

-entonces… ¿qué es lo que ocurrió?

-Nada fuera de lo común –sonrió la chica ajustándose sus anteojos –, en resumen Ishiin olvidó que varios de sus matones apreciamos más a la señora Marina y a Shizuru-san él y justamente envió a los indicados a "matarla", pero sólo la protegieron los suficiente para que pudiera llegar a tiempo para impedir que le jodieran la vida a su hija.

-Así que ya todo está bien. –suspiró aliviada.

-Si: Ishiin y Nagi serán juzgados por múltiples cargos de fraude, Shizuru-sama y Natsuki iniciarán mañana la construcción del monumento que dejaron pendiente y lo más importante, lo que haría de esto el final perfecto es –una ligera falta de confianza la detuvo- … tú te quedarás conmigo ¿O sigo siendo invisible para tí?

-¿De verdad quieres que estemos juntas? –preguntó, -Después de cómo te he ignorado...

-créeme cuando te digo que quiero estar contigo.

* * *

 **Gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo en este fic. Comenzó como un lugar donde acomodaba mis ideas locas de otro fanfiction que no quedaban bien allí, aún así no quería descartarlas y aquí tienen el resultado.**

 **Como expliqué al inicio de esta historia, he adaptado una hostoria original así que me disculpo por los errores de edición que algunas veces se presentaron; agradezco de todo corazón que me los hicieran notar, así como sus críticas constructivas y consejos, de verdad fueron de mucha ayuda en el momento en que revisaba los capítulos para añadir o quitar situaciones.**

 **Y por supuesto, agradezco sus follows, favoritos y comentarios, ya que son un elemento muy importante que me mantiene motivada para escribir y actualizar, una historia no es nada sin quien compartirla. Gracias.**


	17. Omake

**Capítulo extra.  
**

"¿Vivieron felices para siempre? ¿Al menos comieron perdices?"

Sonrió el hombre mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokio sintiéndose estrella de Holliwood, no porque realmente alguien lo fuera a reconocer. Pero eso le sucedía a cualquiera que se siente libre y completamente feliz: Se siente dentro de su propio videoclip.

Para él, Ishiin Nakamura -cuyo apellido de casado fuera Fujino antes del divorcio- podía pudrirse en la cárcel, se lo merecía por idiota. Nadie puede hacer tantos movimientos en las narices de Marina Fujino e irse sin su castigo.

-Homura-san. -Una mujer alta de cabello castaño realmente corto interrumpió la introspección que Nagi llevaba a cabo en su cabeza.

-¡Vaya! -Volteó para mirar a quien había llamado su atención sin mostrar sorpresa alguna. -Pero si es Yukariko Sanada. Diría que estoy sorprendido por verte aquí, pero realmente no lo estoy. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Sí señor. -Dijo ella en una completa sumisión, ya no le sorprendía ver el look de Nagi Homura, su cabello había dejado de ser blanco hacía mucho tiempo y con ello no alarmaría a las autoridades. Lo único que le sorprendía era la incompetencia de la policía para encontrarlo, pues sus atuendos a lo Ramona Flowers lo único que lograban era llamar la atención. Este mes lo llevaba de un amarillo neón bastante intenso y el mes pasado había tenido desde el azúl eléctrico hasta el rojo semáforo.

-Te estaría agradecido por poner a Vlas en mi lugar y evitar que mi trasero terminara en la cárcel, pero ese era tu trabajo así que solamente te puedo asegurar que en cuanto tenga el dinero que me pertenece tú tendrás tu parte.

-Le agradezco su bondad. -Hizo una reverencia y volvió a mirar a Nagi a la espera de cualquier pregunta, aunque sabía exactamente lo que el sujeto bajito le preguntaría.

-¿Cómo está el pequeño Nagi? - El cuestionamiento no tenía ningún tono sentimental, más bien parecía cualquier pregunta de negocios.

-Maravillosamente bien señor. -Respondió ella con emoción mirándose al vientre. -El ginecólogo me dijo esta mañana que se está desarrollando muy bien y que dentro de una semana me internaría para preparar el alumbramiento.

Los ojos de Nagi brillaron. Hacía dos años y medio estaba dentro de una catedral huyendo de la policía y ahora: Se convertiría en padre y dueño de una fortuna inimaginable. Shizuru Fujino había sido una buena candidata, pero ahora por cómo habían salido las cosas, la castaña representaba una amenaza; así que tan pronto como le fuera posible, la quitaria de su camino.

-Ve a descansar Sanada-san. Pronto serás libre y yo seré dueño de Japón.

-Claro señor- Hizo una reverencia y se alejó de Nagi. Una vez lejos suspiró con culpa, con suerte nadie se enteraría de esto y ella podría volver al camino de la rectitud en cuanto diera a luz a ese pequeño.

"Así que Shizuru y Natsuki vivieron felices... pero no por siempre." Sonrió ante su pensamiento. "Además mujer no embaraza a mujer"

Seis letras: IDIOTA

* * *

Miles de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Reito Kanzaki quien veía a las chicas discutir algo al respecto del amor, era pleno San Valentín, así que obviamente LOVE, KOI, AI, AMOUR o como le quisieran llamar las empresas de marketing, era el tema de conversación. Nao y Natsuki estaban de acuerdo al creer que el amor era justo como en Dysney: de esos que se acaban a media noche. Shizuru en cambio creía que era un milagro el sólo hecho de estar sentada al lado de ni más ni menos que Natsuki Kuga, más aún el que fueran oficialmente una pareja.

Alzó la voz por encima de la discusión de sus amigos para zanjar la discusión de una vez por todas ¿Qué importa si la tachaban de cursi? ¿Qué importa si el gerente del restaurante de lujo en el que se encontraban los miraba enojado por hacer tanto escándalo?

-Yo creo que el amor es ilógico, es raro, aparece en quien menos lo imaginas- Señaló a Reito y Nao quienes se comportaban como todos unos tórtolos ¡Quién lo diría!. - O sucede cuando menos te lo esperas, aún si lo creíste imposible. -Miró significativamente a su novia, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas. -y por eso era un milagro.

-¡BRAVO! -Le aplaudieron Reito y Nao. Natsuki por su parte la atrajo hacia ella y la besó suave, pero muy significativamente; transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía que tan difícil le resultaba expresar con palabras.

-Gracias. -Dijo Shizuru enorgullecida. -Ahora, quiero... - Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de sus amigos y tomó aire preparándose para hablar. -bien, pues como dicen los matemáticos: el órden de los factores no altera el producto jeje. -Miró nerviosa a todos, principalmente a Natsuki. -Me refiero a que tengo 32 semanas de embarazo y que aún no me he casado con la madre. -Ocasionó la risa de Reito y Nao. Sin embargo, la peliazul la miraba confundida. -Amor -Dijo tratando de recuperar la calma. -Desde que te conocí supe que era contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. No hemos tenido una relación normal desde el inicio y me temo que eso continuará

-Shizu, ¿Qué quieres decir amor? - Se encontró con los ojos rubí de su amada y la miró intensamente.

-Que quiero casarme contigo Natsuki Kuga. -No era así como lo había planeado, pero ahora no podía detenerse. "Díselo Shizuru", se animó a sí misma. -¿Tu... tu quieres casarte conmigo?- Dijo sin darse cuenta de que casi lo había gritado, llamando la atención del resto de los comensales, quienes inmediatamente se mostraron atentos esperando la respuesta de la chica peliazul.

-¡Dile que sí! -Gritó un hombre al fondo del restaurant.

-Vamos chica. -Animó alguien más.

-Si. -Asintió por fin la peliazul y se fundió en un profundo beso con su amada mientras que su público se deshacía en aplausos y felicitaciones para las chicas.

* * *

 _-Estás loca Midori. -Dijo Natsuki al escuchar la propuesta de la chica._

 _-Vamos, es para ayudar a mi amiga Yohko. Si resulta exitosa esta prueba harían felices a muchas parejas que no pueden tener hijos._

 _-He dicho que no. -Respondió con un puchero. -Puedes probar la gestación subrogada con alguien más, creo que existen personas en este mundo con más deseos de ser conejillo de indias que yo._

 _-Cariño. -La castaña irrumpió en la sala con una enorme sonrisa. -Piensa que esta es una oportunidad única._

 _-Tu sabías esto. -Recriminó la peliazul._

 _-Por supuesto, yo estoy financiando el proyecto de Sagisawa-san. -Guiñó el ojo a Midori, quien le correspondió el gesto. -Amor- Continuó sin dar oportunidad a Natsuki de hablar. -Imagínate que tú y yo nos casamos dentro de unos años ¿no te gustaría que algún día tuviéramos una pequeña Natsuki o Shizuru rondando en nuestra casa?_

 _La imagen cruzó por la mente de Natsuki y le hizo sonreír._

 _-Pero no nos hemos casado. -Razonó Natsuki como un último recurso en su defensa, aunque prácticamente ya había cedido._

 _-¿Cuándo hemos hecho las cosas en orden amor? -Sonrió plenamente consciente de que había ganado._

 _-De acuerdo. -Se rindió. -Pero yo no pienso ser la embarazada. -Cobarde como siempre para esos temas._

 _-Con que tú pongas el óvulo mi vida, yo seré quien lleve a nuestro hijo. -Abrazó a su novia y le ofreció una sonrisa radiante que le hizo pensar que si debía darle todos sus óvulos para ver siempre esa sonrisa, lo haría._

 _-Los espermas son de Reito. -Midori interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de ser una hermosa escena romántica._

 _-Eww. -Dijeron a coro las enamoradas._

* * *

7:30 de la mañana. Tan puntual como siempre, Haruka tocó la puerta de la habitación de Marina.

-¿Señora?

-Estoy despierta. -respondió desde dentro y sonrió. -Puedes volver con las chicas a ayudar con los preparativos. Estaré ahí en un minuto.

-Entendido. -La maid sonrió también: Shizuru y Natsuki se casarían en unas pocas horas.

Tan sólo habían pasado dos días desde que se comprometieron en aquél restaurant italiano. ¡Dos Días! Definitivamente la familia Fujino era de locos. Según dicen los rumores, el motivo de que se casaran tan pronto es porque tanto Marina, como los Kuga dijeron que Shizuru no podía dar a luz fuera del matrimonio. Aunque hay quienes dicen que tenían miedo de que Natsuki decidiera acobardarse. Que Renji ya tenía entre manos otro proyecto y le faltaba plata.

Sea por la causa que fuere, la ceremonia se oficiaría a medio día.

* * *

-Buenas tardes. -Dijo el médico al hombrecillo de cabello púrpura. -Haga el favor de tomar asiento. -Nagi obedeció.

-La señora Sanada tiene dos centímetros de dilatación, a pesar de haber entrado en trabajo de parto hace un largo rato.

-¿Y eso quiere decir?

-Que la mantendremos bajo vigilancia, pero si esta situación no cambia, tendremos que recurrir a la cesárea.

-Haga lo necesario para que mi hijo nazca. -Dijo sin emoción alguna y abandonó el lugar.

* * *

Los invitados habían llegado con bastante antelación. Desde las 10:30 no paraban de llegar a la mansión tanto los allegados, como los miembros de la prensa. Nadie quería perderse este evento. Se hablaba principalmente de la heredera de la fortuna Fujino, específicamente haciendo especulaciones acerca de su vestido pues era de conocimiento popular la enormidad de la barriga que Shizuru cargaba, así que ¿Cómo se las arreglaría la novia? En cuanto a Natsuki, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo más probable es que llevara un smóquin, puesto que "era el hombre de la relación".

Entre discusiones, risas y visitas a la mesa de bocadillos, la hora había llegado. Marina saludó a todos volviéndose la protagonista del evento. Renji y Saeko Kuga ocupaban sus asientos al frente emocionados por su hija. Orgullosos.

Y por fin apareció Shizuru. Bajó las escaleras de la mansión y se unió a todos en el altar que se había construído especialmente para su matrimonio con Natsuki. ¿Qué se puede decir? Sólo la verdad y es que se veía hermosa dentro de su vestido de novia, no era costoso de diseñador, más bien un vestido blanco sencillo que hacía más adorable su barriga. Poco tiempo después apareció Natsuki bajando las escaleras, lucía un vestido sobrio, sencillo pero muy bien ajustado a donde se tenía que ajustar, dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

Se miraron por primera vez y el mundo desapareció para ellas. Estaban por escribir un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

-¿Vamos? -Natsuki ofreció galantemente su brazo a Shizuru.

-Encantada. -Aceptó y comenzaron a caminar hacia el frente donde un ministro las esperaba.

De pronto, la castaña se detuvo.

-¿Shizuru? -Preguntó Natsuki, espantada ante la posibilidad de que su chica se estuviese arrepintiendo.

-Cambio de planes, llévame al hospital.

* * *

Varias enfermeras corrieron hacia el quirófano bajo las órdenes del doctor a cargo.

-Señor Homura. -Dijo con su voz grave. -No ha habido cambios en Sanada-san, por lo que procederemos con la cesárea inmediatamente, tal como le expliqué hace un momento.

-Hágalo.- Asintió. Poco le importaba el estado de salud de Yukariko, mientras que su hijo naciera, todo lo demás perdía importancia.

* * *

-Todo estará bien Shizuru. -Dijo Yohko tratando de tranquilizarla. -Ahora haz lo que te digo, ¿Está bien? y Tú no te vayas a desmayar. -Dijo dirigiéndose a una pálida Natsuki.

* * *

-¡Es un niño! -Exclamó satisfecho el médico, pues Yukariko se encontraba estable y el pequeño se veía saludable. -Avisaré al señor Homura y a la chica de servicios sociales para que todo quede hecho.

-...Si. -Dijo la mujer débilmente. Apenas había nacido su hijo y ya debía despedirse de él. ¿En qué momento fue tan estúpida como para hacer ese trato con Nagi? Debió simplemente negarse, cualquier persona le podía dar un mejor empleo. ¡Cochino dinero!

* * *

-Felicidades Shizuru. -Sonrió Yohko Sagisawa. -Es una niña muy hermosa... y un niño muy guapo. -Las enfermeras que asistieron el parto pusieron en su regazo a los gemelos, la verdadera razón por la cual Shizuru tenía tan enorme barriga de embarazo.

-Gracias Yohko-san, creí que no lo lograría.

-Eres una heroína Fujino. ¿Qué te pasa Kuga? -Miró a Natsuki congelada en un rincón de la habitación. -Ven a conocer a tus hijos. -

La peliazul salió de su trance y se acercó a Shizuru. Tomó su mano y besó su frente transmitiéndole una tierna sensación de protección. -¿Cómo les llamaremos? -Preguntó

* * *

-¡Excelente!- Saltó Nagi de su asiento. -¿Está listo el papeleo Graceburt-san? -Preguntó a la mujer de al lado, quien se limitó a alzar una ceja y luego asintió.

-Vamos señor Homura. -Se levantó de su lugar haciendo más evidente la corta estatura de Nagi.

-¿Cuándo entregarán la herencia a mi hijo? -Preguntó sin rodeos.

-En cuanto sea mayor de edad. Claro, siempre y cuando se demuestre que tiene lazos familiares con usted.

-Sin problema. -Rió Nagi, como si lo dicho por la estricta Maria Graceburt fuese un chistorete.

* * *

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué significa esto? -Dijo Shizuru, sorprendida de ver a su madre en el hospital acompañada del ministro Greer.

-Obviamente significa que te tienes que casar sí o sí. La familia Fujino es de principios.

-Esto es una broma, ¿No es así señora Fujino? -preguntó Natsuki. De verdad deseaba que fuera así, pues ese era el lugar menos apropiado para oficiar una boda.

-Sabes que no. -Las miró con bastante seriedad. -Ahora, a lo que importa, digan "Acepto" y firmen los papeles.

Natsuki miró a Shizuru, divertida por lo insensata que lograba ser Marina, cayendo en cuenta una vez más que eso lo había heredado su castaña ojirrubí. -Acepto. -Dijo sin pensar, realmente no había mucho qué pensar.

Los ojos de Shizuru se iluminaron al escuchar esa palabra de los labios de Natsuki. -Acepto. -Sonrió.

-Bien, ya las escuchó. -Dijo Marina al ministro.

-Pero...-dijo Joseph Greer. - los votos, la ceremonia.

-Boberías. Ya ha visto cuánto se aman, sólo firmemos los papeles para que mi hija pueda descansar.

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Gritaron emocionados por el primer cumpleaños de los gemelos. Nao lucía su pancita de cuatro meses de embarazo y Reito se veía entre tímido y feliz ¿Quién habría adivinado que la paternidad lo pondría así?

Marina parecía un pavorreal, orgullosa de su hija y sus hermosos nietos ¿Y pensar que casi dejó a Ishiin arruinarlo todo?

-Padre. -Natsuki se acercó a Renji. -Escuché que acabas de abrir sucursales en Londres. -Le abrazó. -Estpy muy orgullosa de tí.

-Qué te puedo decir, escuché que ellos también toman té, así que tomé el riesgo y todo está marchando bien.

-Hola suegro. -Saludó Shizuru sin dejar de ver de reojo a sus hijos.

-Dime Renji. -Estaba a punto de contar un chiste malo, pero afortunadamente fue interrumpido por una mujer misteriosa.

-¿Natsuki Fujino? -Dijo la mujer sin inmutarse por el hecho de colarse a una fiesta privada.

-Si- Respondió secamente.

-Soy Maria Graceburt. -Ofreció su mano en un saludo. -Usted no sabe quién soy yo, pero yo sé quién es usted... quienes son sus hijos.

-¿Perdón?

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho de entrar así a mi casa. -Shizuru dejó ver su mirada asesina. -Salga de aquí por favor.

-Lo haré en cuanto termine mi trabajo. -Extrajo unos papeles amarillentos del portafolio que cargaba consigo. -Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

 _"El 25 de junio de 1912, el Conde Kokoyouseki en pleno uso de sus facultades establece que su legado pasará al momento de su muerte a su familia:_

 _Cada uno de mis hijos recibirá diez millones de yenes y tres hectáreas cuadradas, así como su propia casa de campo. Confío en que los he criado bien y que harán un buen uso de sus bienes._

 _La mansión y cincuenta millones de yenes serán puestos a disposición del pueblo._

 _El resto de mi patrimonio queda a resguardo de Sergey Wong, Tatsuhiko Gorvic Zaycech IV y Yamada. Ellos se asegurarán de que el primogénito de la décimotercer generación que lleve mi sangre reciba los bienes que bajo mi voluntad y su suerte, serán su propiedad."_

Un golpe seco llamó la atención de los presentes: Renji Kuga acababa de caer desmayado, su plan había salido sin esfuerzo y ni siquiera lo había recordado.

-¿Qué quiere decir esto? -Preguntó Natsuki

-Quiere decir que Shizuki y Shotaro Fujino son los herederos de Kokoyouseki. -María explicó y sin ceremonias, entregó un documento a Natsuki en el cual la declaraba albacea de los bienes mencionados. -Firme aquí. -La chica obedeció automáticamente. -Bien, sigan disfrutando, nos volveremos a ver pronto.

* * *

-¿Y bien, cuándo leerán el testamento? -Preguntó Nagi. -Sé que dijeron que la herencia sería entregada a los 18 años, pero estoy seguro que se debía leer el testamento al año de nacimiento.

-Ya ha sido leído. -Respondió María con una sonrisa. -A los verdaderos herederos. -Tomó aire para continuar hablando y procuró disfrutar cada palabra. -Hisayuki no es hijo suyo, señor Nagi. Encontramos que el ADN corresponde a un tal Wataru Ishigami. Ahora si me permite, tengo trabajo qué hacer. Tenga un buen día.

* * *

Natsuki tomó sus maletas (dos para ropa interior y una de ropa normal) y caminó hacia donde Shizuru. Estaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, apoyada en el balcón de su habitación, pensando en todo y un poco más. Pero se encontraba en paz, una paz que había sabido construir y Natsuki había ayudado mucho en eso.

Habían acordado que Shotaro y Shizuki recibirían a partes iguales la herencia cuando fueran mayores, pero mientras tanto se asegurarían de educarlos tan bien como les fuera posible.

-¿Nos vamos?- La peliazul le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Claro. -Dijo y sonrió ampliamente, emocionada porque, aunque tarde, porfin tendrían su luna de miel. Un año tarde

Yukino y Haruka se habían ofrecido a cuidar de los pequeños, así que por un par de semanas tendría tiempo a solas con Natsuki... "¿Le horrorizarán las estrías? ¿Y si le molesta que tengo unos cuantos kilos de más?" Pensó por un momento, la maternidad había cambiado su cuerpo y ahora había que enfrentarse a una extraña luna de miel.

-¿Qué piensas amor? -Preguntó la peliazul.

-Nada mi vida.

-Bien, pues te dejaré claro que eres hermosa mi vida y cada día me pareces mucho más bonita que el anterior. -Dijo adivinando las preocupaciones de la ojirrubí.

-Te amo. -La besó y tomó su equipaje, lista para lo que viniera. Tal vez en los cuentos lo ponen muy fácil "Vivieron felices para siempre" Lo que no te dicen es que la felicidad se construye día a día. Es una decisión. Shizuru lo sabía ahora, Natsuki lo sabía ahora...

* * *

 **Ahora sí es el final de este fanfiction.**

 **Escribí esta parte porque me quedó el sentimiento de que algo faltaba... y después de un empujoncito, decidí que podría complementarlo. Ojalá hayan disfrutado esta parte final, yo disfruté escribiendo (y me desvelé escribiendo jojojo). Intenté de muchas maneras dejar como sorpresa los embarazos de este capítulo, así como el hecho de que serían gemelos (porque no me decidía entre niño o niña, ups!)  
**

Confesiones (Pueden leerlas o no, las dejo para los curiosos):

1\. Yo también quiero una herencia! (T-T)

2\. Soy fan de Marina

3\. Los nombres de personajes que se me habían olvidado los revisé religiosamente en wikipedia, pero creo que es tiempo de volver a ver ambas series.

4\. Aunque lo parezca no me fumé ninguna dosis de MaryJane, sólo estaba desvelada y dejé que las cosas fluyeran en el bloc de notas.

5\. Secreto culpable arruinainfancias : En la versión original Haruka se queda con Marina, pero en esta época suele forzarse mucho el yuri en los personajes y, así que decidí darle una oportunidad a Yukino (además que no me iba a perder la oportunidad de quitarle lo tímida. wink, wink)

 **¡GRACIAS POR TODO! Ojalá nos volvamos a leer.  
**


End file.
